Jamaica Sunsets
by Faust's-Rebellion
Summary: AU of Gorillaz. Murdoc promised a wedding, but can the bassist make a singer's dreams reality? Sequel to Noodle's Sabotage.
1. Chapter 1

Time: about 2 pm, three weeks later  
Place: Murdoc - Just entering the Winnie 2D - somewhere inside the Winnie

Murdoc Niccals-Tusspot was quite a sight. A large yellow envelope tucked in one hand, the other holding his cell phone to his ear. His normal attire was discarded in favor of a simple pair of grey sweatpants and nothing more. He tucked the yellow envelope under his arm, closed the door of the Winnie behind him, and sitting at the table, holding the phone with his shoulder so he could unlatch the envelope. "No," he spoke into the phone, "the name 'as been decided. No, I jus' got it. Okay. Okay. Luv yew, too, Susan. A'righ'. G'bye."

2D's head popped out of Murdoc's bedroom; hair a ruffled mess, eyes bright and a smile on his face as he quickly trotted out to greet the love of his life. "'ey Muds~" He sang, leaning forward over the edge of the table and pecking his lips.

"G'Mornin', luv," he replied, perking up as he saw the singer. He smiled at the kiss, ruffling the singer's hair and kicking out the next seat as an invitation to sit with him. "Thought yew'd nevah get up, what wit' the night we 'ad," he teased, referring to their little 'pre-marriage date' the night before.

The singer giggled, ignoring the offered seat and nestling comfortably in Murdoc's lap. "Yeah, wos a 'ell ovva noight. Loved it, though." He draped a willowy limb around Murdoc's shoulders, his gaze falling to the envelope. "Wot's dat?"

In the three weeks since Stu's revival, Murdoc had searched adoption agencies frantically for all girls by the first name Elizabeth available, of all ages, races, religions, and nationality. He was sparing no girl the chance to be 'The Elizabeth' for their new perfect family. He'd finally given up after the thirteenth agency to turn him away because of his sexuality, and had begged Susan to look into it, offering payment in return for the information she could gather from the agencies that had rejected him. What lied in the envelope was the fruits of her labor. "The girls," Murdoc whispered eagerly, slipping a thick stack of papers from their covering and looking the first stapled set of sheets over. Paper-clipped to it was a small photo of the girl, one Elizabeth Browning, apparently aged 15 years judging by her graph of information. Murdoc handed it over, looking onto the next.

"Oh, awright." 2D nodded, nuzzling against Murdoc's chest while looking through the papers. He was hoping he'd know the girl when he saw her -much like he'd known Murdoc would be the man to capture his heart the second they met- and if his hunch was right, this certainly wasn't her. Nor was the next, or the one after that. It was disheartening to have been through so many girls and still not having found one.

Murdoc began biting the corner of his upper lip in worry. They were halfway through the stack already, and the look of worry on 2D's face was beginning to make him upset. He handed 2D another, reached down for the next...and stopped before his hand could touch it. There she was. Elizabeth Daniel Befford. Aged 9 glorious years. From Toronto, Canada. "Stuart, luv," Murdoc called weakly...

"Hm..?" 2D replied meekly, his gaze not lifting from the photo in his hand. He was growing steadily more anxious, fearing that if they couldn't find their little girl the reaper would be back for him and, in turn, Murdoc.

Murdoc plucked the paper...the last paper...off the table and threaded it into 2D's spindly hands in awe. "I's 'er, luv."

Dark eyes widened as they grazed over the paper, quickly turning up to Murdoc as a huge smile spread over Stu's face. "Oh mah goodness, Muds! T'is!" He agreed excitedly, thin arms wrapping tightly around the bassist and holding him tightly.

Murdoc giggled happily, holding 2D tight against him. They found her... He took the paper back, looking again at the picture. She seemed as happy as a child forced to sit through a photoshoot could be. Her smile was mild and slightly forced, but otherwise showed no kind of trauma. "Elizabeth D. Befford, nine, from Toronto...Canada. Tha's a bit of a flight... Abusive father, deceased mother. She's been in the records since she was five." A bright blush colored his cheeks as he turned to peer up at his love. "We found 'er, Stu."

2D pressed a few excited kisses on Murdoc's lips, having nearly lost hope. "Dis is jus' so.. so.." He couldn't even think of a word for it. Perfect would have been the understatement of the century. The rush of emotions brought a few tears to the lad's dark eyes, only making him nuzzle closer to Murdoc in hopes of curing them.

Murdoc laid the papers gently on the table, using both hands to hold 2D close to him, turning him around and placing his legs on either side of Murdoc's. His hands moved automatically over the singer's spine, soothing his tears. "Shhh, luv...hush, i's a'righ'..."

"S-sowwy.." He apologized softly, hiding his teary eyes in Murdoc's neck. "Yewr jus' so.. i's all jus'... jus' so amazin', y'know? Jus' lookin' ovah evewyfing da's 'appened 'n evewyfing da's gunna 'appen.." 2D's high-pitched voice trailed off as he let his arms rest around Murdoc's middle. "Fank yew, Mu'doc.. wrilly, fanks fo' evewyfing."

"Aw, come on now, luv..." he whispered soothingly, smiling a bit in the face of 2D's emotional moment. "We still gotta get through this weddin'." He pushed 2D back a bit, tipping his face up and kissing each tear he counted on those pale cheeks. "I can't 'ave a teary bride, yeh? Jus' ain't right, yew know?" He chuckled a bit, rubbing noses with his love.

2D managed a soft gap-toothed smile, resting his forehead against Murdoc's. "Yeh, ah 'ear yeh. Guess s'not dat much longah till tha weddin' yeh?" His demeanor brightened, the excitement returning to his features with a lacing of loving adoration. He rubbed away the last of his tears, saying, "con' wait!"

"Jus' a couple hours from now, we'll be on tha' plane to Jamaica. Two days after tha'..." he placed a long loving kiss on 2D's lips, tongue delving deep for a single second before he ended it, hands on either side of the singers face, foreheads touching, bliss lying on every part of his face. "...yer finally mine."

Stu had a dreamy sort of half-lidded gaze from the short yet passionate kiss, smiling at Murdoc and saying, "y'know ah've always been yewrs, Muds. S'jus' gunna be legal, yeh?" He giggled a bit, brushing a few fingers past Murdoc's cheek to move his fringe behind one ear.

"Yer righ'. Piece of papah, bu' it makes all the difference legally, eh?" Murdoc flipped a hand nonchalantly, shrugging. He giggled softly at the hands in his hair, enjoying the touch like a dog would enjoy its ear scratched. "Yew all packed, yeh?"

"Yup~!" 2D chimed, sitting back a bit with his hands resting on Murdoc's shoulders and his ankles loosly crossed around him. "'ow bout yew?" His dark eyes practically beamed with all the glee and excitement welling up inside of him- making his stomach flip and his heart swell.

"Yew kiddin'? Noodle 'ad me packed _las'_ week!" He chuckled softly, looking back at that little photo on the table. They were almost there.

The singer chuckled, though his sweet chime was cut off by a growl of his stomach- which made him laugh more. "'aven' eaten yet, yeh? Wonta come up to tha shtudio kitchen wif meh?" He offered, slipping back off of Murdoc's lap and carefully manuvering himself back onto his feet.

"A'righ'," he muttered, feeling a bit peckish himself. He followed his lover out of the Winnie, resisting the urge to go back and grab The Elizabeth's paper off the table to show her to the rest of the band. But it was still a secret. They'd know in time. After the wedding...

By the time they reached the kitchen Stu had his fingers tangled lovingly with Murdoc's and a gentle song playing across his lips. "So wotcha want~?" He cooed, skipping over to the cabinets and starting to rummage around for something edible.

Murdoc rummaged through the fridge, prodding aside some rather questionable looking fruits. "Somethin' tha' won't 'ave me dyin' by the time we get to the islands..."

"Ooh.. good luck wif dat one, mate." 2D called over his shoulder teasingly, frowning a bit when he couldn't seem to track down anything that didn't look potentially lethal. "Er.. ah dun' fink we wrilly got anyfing. Might 'aveta go shoppin' o' sumfink."

Murdoc scowled. "Yah think maybe we could go out tah eat? I'd hate tah buy a lo' jus' tah 'ave it spoil while we're away...Maybe get Noodle tah find us somewhere nice tah 'ave a sit-down meal..." Murdoc straightened, dragging the rubbish bin over and sweeping what little was in the fridge out and into the garbage. "Gotta clean all this ou' anyways, if we're gonna get yew-know-'hoo."

"Twue~" The singer said with a nod, bangs pushed behind his ear. "So does dis mean yewr gunna take meh ou' ona date?" 2D asked with a smile directed at the bassist. "Ah took yew ou' last time, aftah all."

"Well, since yew were so _kind_ to pay las' time, I'm sure I can take _yew_ this time..." he drawled, teasing with a bored expression. "If I 'ave to, I mean. Yew can be _so_ needy~ sometimes, I sweah."

"Oh, oh foin. If da's 'ow yew feel!" 2D turned away over dramatically, a hand flung over his forehead. "Den ah guess ah'll jus' stay 'ome an' save yew tha money an' time yew woulda been fo'ced t'spend on meh!" He let out a deep sigh, emphasizing it and trying not to crack up.

Murdoc stifled a giggle in his fist and coughed softly. "Yew know whut? Tha' sounds luvly! Jus' stay 'ere with tha' time and tha' money and lay on yer skinny arse all day in the Winnie and look _sexy_, dammit~!" He shouted, letting slip a few giggles at the end.

The singer blushed and couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Woll 'f 'm goin' ta spend all mah time in de'e den ah'll sta've! Bu' nooo, _somebody_ won' spa'e a few dollahs t'feed meh!" He put his hands on his hips, still facing away from Murdoc to keep his expression of giddyness hidden.

Murdoc crossed his arms in return, a bright smile on his face. "Won't take long, yah stick man~!"

"Oh, oh ah feelin' sa faint! 'm sta'vin' he'e!" He stumbled back playfully, a hand cast back over his forehead and the other flailing to keep him from falling. "Oh, ah dunno if ah c'n make i'! Wotevah will ah do~?" 2D asked, staggering backward a bit farther, shakily approaching his lover.

Murdoc laughed loudly, catching his rather light lover in his arms with a warm smile and a loving kiss. "Yew can live on kisses, righ'? I need yew to stay 'live if we're gonna pu' on this weddin'~!" He giggled, rubbing noses with the singer in a display of affection.

He smiled, his voice more flirtatious, "woll a'cou'se ah c'n! But ah'll need a lotta dem, y'know~" As if to prove his point he stole a kiss, and ruffled Murdoc's dark hair.

Murdoc laid a quick series of kisses over his lover's face, amused. "Needy, see~?" He chuckled to himself, letting 2D back on his feet. "If we're goin' on this date, yew need more than my shirt an' boxahs." He glanced down at his well-worn The Clash shirt that hung loose on 2D's slight frame with a bit of pride. "Not my rules. 'Ell, if it were up tah me, yew'd be naked, but apparently tha' is frowned upon." Laughing, he kissed his love softly, making up for it with a teasing pinch on the singer's bum.

2D giggled, pulling back a bit from Murdoc's lips to whisper, "y'know 'm only needy cos ah need yew, Muds." With that and another peck, 2D turned and skipped off to get dressed. He hesitated taking off his lover's shirt, loving the scent, size, owner…with a slight grin he pulled on some worn jeans beneath it, brushed a comb through his messy hair, grabbed his shoes and happily made his way back out to the car park.

Murdoc silently made his way to Noodle's room, where he was sure the guitarist was practically buzzing with anticipation for the flight to come. He made quick work of dispatching their plans and reassuring her of the time the flight left. They'd have plenty of time...He made his way to the ground floor, headed to the carpark.

2D was sitting against the wall beside his door, singing different pitches and listening to the echoes it produced. He could stop and giggle, then try a different tune. His voice was full of emotions as he sang, as it was his way of putting them all on display.

Murdoc tugged the heavy door open, instantly met with the heavenly sound of Stuart's voice. He chuckled softly, watching his husband...his fiancée...as he walked to the Winnie, making the journey as slow as possible so he could enjoy the sounds.

2D nestled down further into the shirt, eyes closed with bliss as he sang; completely unaware of his lover's presence. There was a heartfelt love song playing across his lips, obvious directed at Murdoc regardless of whether he was in the room or not. Even when he wasn't around, he still dominated any and everything going through the singer's mind and heart.

Murdoc got to the Winnie door, reluctant to go inside with all the beauty that was being displayed out _here_. "Luv," he called, opening the door as he spoke.

Stu squeaked, dark eyes flashing open and landing on Murdoc. The lad let out a relieved sigh, grabbing his heart. "Oi, dun' sca'e me loik dat, Muds!" He called back, pushing himself to his feet and crossing the distance in a few long-legged strides.

Murdoc chuckled to himself, arms looping around 2D's neck. "I's all arranged. Lunch fer four at a place of yer choosing." He smiled widely, tongue flicking out to lick the very tip of the singer's nose.

2D smiled, leaning up on his toes and kissing Murdoc surprisingly deeply. "Hm.. ah dunno. Whe'e d'yew all wonta ea'? 'm kinda in tha mood fo'.. metle' cheese.." He said in a slow, thoughtful way, giving Murdoc a look that he hoped to earn a chuckle for.

2D got his wish with extra as Murdoc kissed him deeply. "Well, I dunno whut yer thinkin', but I ain't coverin' myself in cheddah jus' tah get a rise outta yew..." He pulled 2D inside the Winnie with a loud bout of laughter. "Pizza, then?"

2D giggled with a blush, not having been getting at that. "Aw, c'mon, whe'es yewr sense o' adventu'e, Muds~?" He asked, pulling Murdoc to him and leaning against his chest with a puppy dog expression. It flickered away for a moment while he answered, "oh, 'n su'e~"

The bassist nuzzled against his lover's hair, whispering gently. "Luv, the adventure's jus' begun...startin' wit' yew walkin' down tha' aisle..." Murdoc sighed deeply, happy and content.

"Con' wai'~!" He murmured, thin arms wrapping around Murdoc in a tight, loving embrace. "Ah love yew, Mu'doc," he practically sang against the older's neck, placing a kiss on it.

"I luv yew so much more..." Murdoc pulled 2D along to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed as the bassist began to change, riffling through the closet for a shirt. "Yew excited, then?"

"Oh no, no' at all." The boy tried to flaten his voice but it bubbled with giddy excitment regardless. "S'loik firty diffewent dweams come twue, y'know? Loik i' jus' keeps gettin' bettah an' bettah~!" He giggled, subconciusly picking at a few strands of thread sticking up from a tear across one thigh of his jeans.

Murdoc pulled down two different hangers and flung them beside the singer, stepping out of his sweatpants and opening a small set of drawers to find a clean pair of boxers. Going about nude was nothing for him anymore, as simple as walking about in casual clothes, though a few months ago (before 2D) he'd have done it to grab all the ladies attention. He felt natural in his skin with 2D, not as if he had to show it off to grab a lay for the night. "Only fifty? I'd expect yer whole life to be complete now tha' yer hitchin' me."

"Woll ah fought fo'ty nine mo'e den othah people would say would be wo'th i', y'know." He said with a chuckle, slapping the waistband of the boxers Murdoc had pulled on flirtatiously. "Bu' yeah, da's abou' wroight. M'loif is 'mazin' cosa yew~"

Murdoc turned, chuckling to himself. "Yew may 'ave fourty nine more dreams than othah people, bu' I'm gonna make 'em a reality, luv." He placed a hand on either side of 2D's waist, kissing him softly. "Yer takin' on a /big/ responsibility, yew know tha'? Marryin' me. Yew makin' yerself responsible fer /everythin'/ I do...bu' yew doin' somethin' no othah person could do...yew special like tha'..."

The singer smiled, cupping Murdoc's face. "Y'know, ah been gettin' yew outta twouble fo' yea's, Muds. S'not gunna be too much diffewent now. Prolly bettah off now cos yew dun' got tha constan' ba' fights 'n bi'ds awround." He placed a soft kiss on the bassist's lips, knowing Murdoc had no clue just how much trouble Stu had gotten him out of. Paying bail, talking men away from the fight, convincing birds they were better off just leaving their purses here and not calling the police, taking hits for him rather often to prevent the fight from ever actually reaching the man..

"Well, I won' promise on them bar figh's. If we go fer a drink an' some bloke looks yew up, not sure I can let tha' slide, eh?" He pecked him softly on the lips before pulling away and turning his attentions to a wooden cigar box on the nightstand; his jewelry box of sorts. Opening it, gold bits and worn silver shined against the velvet black backcloth. His turned cross necklace was pushed aside, various 'borrowed' rings cast in many different precious metals prodded out of the way to retrieve a dull silver chain of a very special kind. It was a chain woven of many tiny loops, all interlocking and forming a gentle twisting pattern. On this chain was a thin silver ring. On this ring was a pair of gems, one emerald and one sapphire. His engagement ring. It was fancier than he would have liked, but 2D had begged him to choose _something_... It wouldn't be too long before it would be replaced by a wedding ring anyways... Murdoc unclasped the chain, handing it to his love and offering his neck.

2D took a moment to admire the ring's glint before gently taking it about Murdoc's neck and clicking the clasp closed. "The'e we go~" He chimed, nuzzling against Murodc lovingly. "So we 'eaded out once yew git somefin decen' on?"

"A'course, luv," he said, slipping on both shirts; first a white long sleeved shirt, then a worn and faded black tee bearing the yellow face that was the logo of the band Nirvana. He fished a pair of jeans he wore the night before from off the edge of the bed and pulled on both boots. Finally ready. A tiny trickle of fear dropped into his chest at the thought of the inevitable flight in the next few hours as he flopped onto the bed beside 2D. He distracted himself by peering up at the other man. "Ready?"

"Yup~!" 2D chimed, placing a soft hand on Murdoc's cheek and running his thumb beneath his eye. "Yew awright, lovey?" He inquired while pushing himself into a standing position and pulling Murdoc up after him; kissing his lips gently and starting to guide him out of the Winnie by his hand.

"Jus' the fligh'," he said as they crossed the carpark , making their way to the house where an eager Noodle and tired Russel awaited them in the ground floor lobby. He stopped just before they reached the door, not wanting to face the rest of the band in his current, nervous condition. He grasped his wrist with his opposite hand, looking down at them and avoiding 2D's eyes.

An encouraging, love-filled smile passed over the singer's face as he pulled Murdoc's chin up and looked into his eyes. "Mudsy, 'm gunna be wroight de'e wif yew an' ah aint gunna let anyfing 'appen t'yew, y'hea'?" He wrapped gentle arms around the older, whispering in a softer voice, "ah'll even 'old yew fo' mos' of tha flight if yeh wont. Y'know ah love 'oldin' yeh~" A soft kiss was placed on Murdoc's forehead before the singer drew back enough to search out his lover's gaze.

Murdoc's cheeks colored with a soft blush at the intimacy between them, unable to look away from those dark eyes. "Jus' stupid, yeh? This fear...jus' don' like flying...think i's gonna jus' fall outta the sky..."

"No, s'not stupid, Mu'doc. Ah c'n see why dat'd be scawy, mate. De'e's lotsa people out the'e afwaid of flyin', but y'know wot? Outta all of 'em, ah bet yewr tha only one wif tha stwength ta still get ona pwane." 2D said in a soft, comforting voice. It was true; though many people were afraid of flying, it took a truly strong person to still turn around and get on the plane.

Murdoc swiveled back and forth on his hips, bashful and shy at the compliment. "...Think so...?" He whispered, looking down again.

Stu nuzzled against his forehead, thin arms drawing the bassist flush against his thin chest. "Cou'se, lovey." He cooed in return, kissing the end of Murdoc's odd nose and trying to catch his eyes once more.

Murdoc glanced up into fathomless eyes lovingly, nodding, reassured. "Thanks, luv," He sniffed, breaking away from the embrace and heading toward the Geep. "Call them in 'ere, will ya? We gotta get a move on..."

The singer nodded, tracking down the others and summoning them. He was quick to make his way back to the carpark and hopping into the passenger's side. "So whe'e we goin' ta ea'?" 2D inquired, looking over at Murdoc brightly.

"Figured we could do pizza, maybe tha' Domino's in town, if yew wanna..." He referred to the one they'd visited on their 'anniversary date' on that fateful night before The Midnight House and the car... "I's really all up tah yew." Noodle and Russel climbed into their respective seats, Murdoc patting down his pockets for the keys, but only finding his phone, wallet, and flick knife. He sighed, holding his hand out to 2D, attempting to remain with a scolding look but a smile fought to shine through.

He giggled, passing off the keys and saying, "su'e." Though it would more than likely bring up memories he'd rather keep stashed away somewhere, he knew he'd be fine with his friends and lover there.


	2. Chapter 2

They were down the drive in no time, seeing as the Geep took to the potholes easier than Stylo, who would usually have to skim around them to avoid denting her sleek frame. The main street was packed tight with mid-day traffic, as was the Domino's they arrived at. Murdoc took up the usual three parking spaces needed to fit the Geep and shut the car off with flourish. "'Ere we are." He hopped out of the car and hurried over to 2D's door, opening it for him before doing the same for Noodle, who bounced out with eager anticipation.

2D giggled, slipping out of the Geep, closing his door and taking both Murdoc and Noodle's hands. Russel merely lumbered along behind them, to whom the singer paid little mind. "So yew 'cited fo' Jamaica, lil love?" He asked Noodle with a large gap-toothed grin.

"Yes~!" She squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. Murdoc chuckled, giving her a smile. She didn't know it yet, but soon another girl, littler this time, would be doing the exact same thing... "Oh, D-kun, It will be so~ beautiful!" She paused in her squalling as an idea crossed her mind. "Oh, I must do your make-up, D-kun! Pl-ease~! Just a bit~?"

The singer giggled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Oh, ah dunno. Muds, d'yew fink ah should let Noodle do me makeup fuh tha weddin'?" The thought of wearing make up seemed amusing yet not as crazy as it would be for most men in their late twenties. He was, after all, the most feminine of the Gorillaz.

Noodle peered over at the bassist expectantly, who pretended to think it over while he opened the pizzeria door. "Oh, I suppose, luv...Though I don't know why yew'd need it; yer too pretty already~..." Russel shook his head, laughing as he passed Murdoc. This playful flirtatious banter had become the norm to the usually indifferent drummer and it put a smile on Murdoc's face every time they could involve him.

Stu pecked his cheek as he slipped past into the pizza place, saying, "oh yeh wroight. Bu' yeh, ah'd love it if yew would, Noodle-love~" The engagement had put the singer, who's disposition was forever cheery, into ever higher spirits. He followed the drummer and guitarist over to a table near the corner, as Russel was leading and was obviously a more private man. He was at home in the corner, with little Noodle beside him and 2D across from him.

Murdoc broke away from the group to pay for the buffet and drinks (pleasantly surprised to see that friendly woman cashier from their last visit here), returning to their table with empty cups for each of them. They were reviving many looks from the others in the restaurant, which only served to excite the bassist. He got a sort of thrill knowing he was an unwanted, almost shamed being in a place of normal heterosexual people and every act with 2D turned into some sort of daring thrill ride in public. He was a daredevil of sorts, being like this, and it only served to make him more obnoxious in public. 'Really,' he thought idly, 'i's like stickin' a big finger to society.' If there was anything Murdoc loved (other than Stuart), it was rebellion, so he was sure to plant a soft kiss on 2D's lips once arriving at the table.

2D smiled up at him, taking his cup with a chuckle. "Yew jus' love dis, duncha?" His voice showed he got a kick out of the public's many different expressions. He knew Murdoc simply loved attention of any sort and causing a stir and this- well it was doing both; quite easily, too.

Murdoc smirked slightly. "Luv yew," he whispered, claiming his lips briefly once more before Russel interjected with an awkward cough. Right. Food. The band rose to gather their various slices of lunch (many eyes following them, especially when Noodle decided to declare her love of pineapples and anchovies in a rather loud voice) and gathered back at their respective table, Russel gaining them all drinks while Noodle bounced in place, singing a little impromptu ditty about the dead fish on her pizza.

"Hm.. 'ow many sta'es yew fink we'e gettin' wroight now?" 2D mused aloud, glancing around at all the people. Out of all of them, none could hold his onyx gaze. He chuckled, leaning against Murdoc's side as much as he was leaning against the back of the seat.

Murdoc's eyes flickered multiple times between his plate and the crowded restaurant, slowly counting. "Eh...22...no, wait, there's a baby lookin' at yew, so i's about 23." He smirked, wrapping one arm about the singer's waist and holding him in place. "24 if yew count me, luv." Russel sat back down, handing out the individual cups and starting to eat. Murdoc simply picked about this plate with his free hand, pinching off bits of bread and trying not to stare back at the people in the room.

2D took an extra cheesy slice of pizza from his plate, trying to bite it. His lack of front teeth left a thick trail of gooey cheese between his mouth and the pizza that he couldn't seem to break. After a good few seconds of struggle he managed to rip the cheesy goodness and swallow this bite, glancing over at Murdoc's plate. "Why aren't cha eaten, lovey?"

Murdoc bit his lower lip softly, prodding at the pepperoni each in turn. "Was thinkin'...Su's meetin' us at the airport, righ'? I didn' invite 'er to the weddin'. She jus' goin' with us." He picked off another bit of bread, turning and feeding it to 2D. Couples did that, right? "We should invite 'er formally, yew know?"

2D nodded in agreement. "Cou'se we should~ 'm su'e dis'll be 'nuff ta boost 'er job, yeh?" He sipped his drink and took another drippy bite of his pizza.

Murdoc smiled, not pointing out that Susan may as well have quit her job with as much money Murdoc had given her. Finding every orphaned girl named Elizabeth across the globe was hard work, and Murdoc had paid her a rather handsome sum. Susan, attempting to remain professional, kept her lousy job and cramped apartment, putting almost all of the earnings in the bank for her everyday needs. Yes, she'd been told about the wedding, but automatically thought like a journalist and prepped her camera and laptop for work. This upcoming wedding announcement, the wedding coverage, the 'coming out' of 2D and Murdoc and the soon to be article of their adoption, coupled with the money gained from locating said child...Susan would be a multi-millionaire if her articles kept being as groundbreaking as they were.

The singer finished up his meal, sitting back and nestling against the warmth of Murdoc's shoulder as he sipped what was left of his pop. "Sa when a'e we 'eadin' ta tha ai'po't, 'nyways?" He inquired, glancing around the group.

Murdoc pulled his phone from his pocket. "Abou' 6." It was 3 pm already. They'd need to get back and load everything up. Trips to London were usually taxing and time consuming on their own; no need to add laziness to the mix. Murdoc quickly took a bite from his pizza and stood, suddenly nervous for the flight again. A nine hour plane trip, two days rest, then he was bonded to 2D forever. "Best be gettin' back, eh?"

"Su'e fing, Mudsy." 2D quickly chugged down the remainder of his drink and stood up, intertwining his fingers with Murdoc's as he studied the anxiety in his features. "Ah'ma be wroight the'e fo' yeh, Muds," the lad whispered in such a hushed voice that not even Noodle, who had bounded happily to his side and taken his large hand, was aware he'd said anything.

Murdoc smiled at those words, leading the group out and back into the Geep. What followed was nothing short of controlled chaos. Noodle had begun a rousing sing along of Dare on the way home, joined in by all but Russel, who tapped the beat loudly against the metal of the door as they drove. Then once back at Kong, everyone rushed for their things. Noodle brought four large bags of 'necessities' and Mike (who had two of his own), 2D had a panic attack at having lost his suit (though it had been hanging up on the back of his bedroom door like it had been for the past week), and Russel refused to take more than a duffle bag of clothes. After securing Cortez in a birdcage and putting him in the Geep, Murdoc made sure to safely tuck The Elizabeth's papers between the folds of his suit before slipping it into the suitcase. Then, LOCKDOWN. Everything open-able was shut and locked tight, including the Winnie, all bedrooms, Stylo, the front door, and the garage door to the carpark. After that, the hour long drive into the heart of London. It never failed; 2D's eyes glittered with all the city lights and life bustling around them. Sure, Essex was large, but London was huge, iconic for all of England. They reached the airport in style and received a stare from every available eye in the place.

"Gate 3, yew lot. Tha's where Susan is." Murdoc whispered to them, wheeling his bag along behind him with Cortez in tow. The raven squalled at every being who walked too close, scaring one child to tears (to which Murdoc chuckled darkly, only to be pinched on the arm by 2D).

2D had a bag slung over his shoulder, his free hand around Murdoc's arm as they worked through the floods of ogling people. Not only were they the Gorillaz, but now the two main people in the band were practically holding hands and it brought all attention to them. Stu swallowed, not liking a few homophobes who glared at him from afar. "De'es a lotta people he'e." 2D noted aloud to his friends, though it was a pointless observation.

Murdoc nodded absentmindedly, noticing the same few people his lover was. His stomach was already twisting in fear of the flight, now he had to worry about stupid arseholes... He kept walking, checking each plastic little sign over the waiting docks, but they were still in the -teens, working their way down. Mike jumped from Noodle's shoulder to Cortez's cage, running up the bag and Murdoc's arm to sit on his shoulder, twisting his little ape fingers in the bassist's black hair.

2D giggled a bit at Mike, thin fingers holding a bit tighter on Murdoc's sleeve as they neared their destination. As cruel as it may seem, he couldn't /wait/ to get on the plane with Murdoc. There was little he loved more than being able to hold Murdoc -which he didn't get to do often- and this was a perfect opportunity for him.

Finally, Murdoc spotted it. A little plastic sign bearing the number 3 stood in a near empty waiting dock. Murdoc sat his bag upright, pulling out his phone and checking it. 6: 12. The Gorillaz plane was set to take off at exactly 6:25, yet Murdoc saw no hint of Susan. "Where's she?" he hissed, anxious, nervous, scared... He sniffed angrily and Mike scampered back to his owner's shoulder knowing how badly an upset Murdoc could behave. Then Susan stood up. In the crowd of very normal people, Susan mingled quite well. She was nowhere near as professional as she usually appeared. Her white blouse had been traded for a rather plain black tee, her black knee-length skirt replaced by subtly accented designer jeans, and she had scrapped the stockings and heels for a rather lovely set of vintage Converse. Murdoc had to appreciate her style. Her hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail as well, a first for the band, though her feeler hung low in front as always. She waved to them, bounding over. This was the first she'd seen them since the big announcement of their marriage, so she started by giving Murdoc a rather tight hug. "Easy, Su, yer gonna break me~!" He teased kissing her cheek and passing her to 2D who received the same tight embrace.

"'ey Susan~!" The singer chimed, a large pale hand giving her back a small rub. "Yew wready fo' Jamaica?" He asked brightly as he pulled back from the embrace, a large, gap-tooth smile on his face and one hand still hooked around Murdoc's shoulder in an almost reassuring manner.

"Well, I dunno," she stated excitedly, rushing to hug Noodle tighter than she had the first two. Murdoc got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight. Maybe... She went around to hug Russel, who picked her up to hug her back. "I've never been outside of the UK." Murdoc pointed at her, mouth dropping open. "Did yew jus' say, 'dunno'? Tha's not like yew, Miss Propah~! When 'ave yew been gettin' like us? Tha's jus' bad speakin'!" Susan smiled, petting Cortez on the head using her finger. "Just been hanging around you lot, I guess."

2D chuckled, grinning at the lot of them. He couldn't help but imagine them as one dysfunctional family- little Liz included. She would hopefully fit in and, if not, then she'd adjust with time. As unlike others as they were, Susan was proof that anyone could adapt to the 'rillaz lifestyle, no matter how prim. "So shouldn' we get ta boa'din'?" Stu asked after a moment, glancing up at the plastic 3 sign.

Murdoc's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Suppose," he grit, allowing Susan time to gather her own two bags and help Noodle with hers. Russel carried Mike as the two girls prattled away, just like an old married couple, actually finishing each other's sentences a few times. Murdoc followed on shaky feet, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, get to his private cabin and hole up there with 2D. This would be his first flight to get through without already planning to use alcohol as a mind-numbing release. Hopefully it would stay that way. He hesitated when they actually reached the plane, however, and Murdoc seriously began reconsidering that alcohol.

2D tossed his bags up the ramp, coming back and gently taking Murdoc's bags and hand. "C'mon, lovey. S'goin' ta be foin." He gave a sweet smile, giving him an insisting tug towards the plane.

Murdoc nodded, sniffing as he opened Cortez's cage, letting the inky feathered raven perch on his shoulder as he closed the tiny wire door again. He took the first step onto the blasted contraption with a shaky breath, glad that everyone else had holed up in their cabins as well, not having to see his sorry display of fear.

"The'e we go." 2D praised, his thin arm moving down around Murdoc's lower back as he kept an encouraging and comforting expression firm on display. "Jus' a lil' fu'rthe' to ou' cabin, yeh?"

"Yeh," he stumbled a few steps more, hand reaching out to touch the thin walls of Noodle's cabin, the first in the row. Susan's excited chatter could be heard as Murdoc passed the door, along with Noodle's frantic giggles and some hooting from Mike. Cortez squalled loudly, making Murdoc flinch and freeze up. "Shut it, Cort," he hissed. The bird blinked, turning his head in apology and nuzzling his cold beak to Murdoc's temple. The bassist got a few more steps in, his hand brushing the smooth walls of Russel's cabin, which he knew to be padded on the inside so he couldn't hear any sounds from within. Russel could be quite mysterious sometimes. Then came the spray-painted walls of 2D's cabin, which was probably a wreck within, seeing as he'd trashed it during their last tour to Japan and crammed it full of cute little gadgets and souvenirs. His was the last in the row. His hand found the door rather easily, but he waited for 2D to open it, not trusting his own hands to turn it. He already felt queasy as it was, what little lunch he stomached beginning to churn inside him.

2D slipped past him, pulling the door open and escorting Murdoc gingerly inside. He closed the door behind them, turning and placing hands on either of Murdoc's shoulders. "Love, listen t'me. Yewr goin' ta be foin. Nofin's gunna 'appen, Muds. We'e gunna git frough dis an' 'ave tah toim of ou' lives in Jamaica, yeh?" His concerned expression showed how badly he wanted to help but how little he was able to do. "So le's sit down an' take a few deep bwreaths 'fo'e lift off." He said the last part a bit quieter, almost as though cursing, and nodded towards one of the seats.

Murdoc nodded. He slipped shakily into the nearest seat, lifting the armrest and holding his hands out for 2D like a child, leaving the window seat open for the singer to sit beside him. He tried to focus solely on his husband, leaving behind the fact that they'd soon be in the air and not solid, nice ground.

2D sat lightly beside him, wrapping Murdoc in a thin armed embrace and whispering further that things would be okay. "If i'd 'elp 'ny.." He motioned towards his lap, giving Murdoc the same concerned look.

Murdoc sniffed, Cortez scuttling off his shoulder to perch on the back of the next chair. He couldn't find his voice to speak, but he broke away from the slight embrace to stand and adjust 2D at his leisure. He lifted the younger man's legs, putting them in the seat he'd just gotten out of and putting 2D's back to the window, effectively shielding the outside world from his view. He then crawled back onto his seat and lied on his stomach between 2D's knees, head turned to the side to rest in the singer's lap. He was trembling softly, and he wanted to feel like he was back home, in the Winnie. So, in effort to make this a reality, he'd propped 2D up just as he would be on a lazy day in the Winnie. It helped, if only in his mind. His stomach gave a painful tug but it went ignored as the bassist pulled 2D's hand to his lips, kissing it softly and rubbing his thumb against it.

Stu gazed admiringly down at Murdoc, his free hand running through his hair and massaging his scalp. To try and lessen his mate's fears, he sang a soft, kind tune- much like the one he'd been singing in the carpark. There was fear crouching in wait in the pit of his stomach, afraid of how Murdoc would react when the plane took off, afraid that he'd be too frightened to make the nine hour trip, afraid he wouldn't be able to help..

Murdoc closed his eyes, basking in the sounds coming from Stuart. He dreaded the inevitable second when the plane would begin moving. That's why he brought a plan... Releasing 2D's hand (but keeping the other firmly wrapped about his thin waist), Murdoc reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet. After rifling through a few of the bills, he plucked out the small photo Of The Elizabeth. Uncaring, he dropped his wallet to the floor, staring hard at the little girl, focusing on her and the loving fingers in his hair. "Le's talk abou' her, yeh?" he offered, hoping 2D wouldn't question it and actually realize this was a distraction he'd planned for himself.

"Mm.. she's a pwetty lil' gi'l, isn' she?" 2D murmured softly, leaning over a bit and resting his cheek on Murdoc's messy dark hair while his hand slipped lower down and continued to massage his lover's scalp. "Bet Noods'll 'ave a lotta fun plwayin' dwess up wif 'er."

He rolled onto his back so they'd both be able to see her better. "Yeh, she'd be awful pretty with Noodle's sense of style." In the photo, though only one they had of her, Elizabeth Befford was wearing a stuffy-looking dress not unlike the uniform of most Catholic schools, making Murdoc wonder as to the religion of this girl. "I bet yew she'd-" he began, but was cut off by the sudden jolt of the plane moving. Murdoc shut his eyes hard, teeth clenching together, one hand clenched behind 2D's back, trying hard not to do the same with the other, lest he harm the picture.

2D softly plucked the picture from his trembling hand, setting it safely to the side and gathering the bassist up in thin arms. "S'awright.." He whispered against his love's ear, his own eyes closed as he held Murdoc tightly.

Murdoc whimpered softly, fists clenching and unclenching behind 2D's neck, his face buried in 2D's shoulder. Every muscle was ridged with tension he was desperately trying to rid himself of. "S-Stu..." he whined, voice rising a pitch.

"S'okay, 'm he'e.." The singer replied lovingly, drawing his knees up so as to envelope as much of the man as he could. One hand trailed back up to Murdoc's head, the other rubbing his back in small, soothing circles.

"Mmhm..." he nodded slowly, hands finally calming enough not to clench in fear. He used his freed hands to run through 2D's hair, feeling a little ashamed at the pin prick of lust that poked through his fear.

2D pressed a calming kiss against Murdoc's heated forehead, boney fingers caressing his head and his back. "Fings shoul' smoove ou' soon, lovey.." He murmured, hoping they could get up and going as quickly as possible. After that came the waiting game; nine long hours leading up to a repeat performance only landing rather than taking off.

Murdoc sniffled, feeling the sobs well up but not the tears. He felt awful for being so helpless, but it couldn't be swayed. He'd never actually had someone else there for him though, and it was a great relief to him.

A soft cheek nuzzled against Murdoc's, a voice quiet in his ear, "ju's let it ou', lovey.. i' might 'elp a bit, yeh?" Though Stu was tender as could be towards him now, if at any moment someone walked in he would become the most protective and rather irritable of the Gorillaz.

Murdoc would have whimpered some sort of affirmation, but a sob caught in his throat and blocked the sound. He nuzzled close, letting the sobs wrack him, surrendering to 2D. He felt so proud when 2D could man up for him in moments like this, letting the bassist drop his heavy mental shields for a bit of a breather from time to time, becoming the guardian rather than the follower.

He hummed softly to the trembling man, casting a look over his shoulder out the window as the plane started to gain some speed. They'd be lifting off any moment now..

Murdoc felt that terrifying feeling of leaving the ground. He stilled immediately, literally frozen in fear against his lover. There was a moment or two of stomach-dropping lift before things evened out and he was finally able to breathe. He loosened bit by bit, almost exhausted against his lover, heart still thudding sharply. That is, until the door opened and the bassist's heart stopped completely. Noodle stepped in, unaware but jumping to the conclusion that she'd walked in on something she had once before, minus the camera. "I'm sorry." she stated softly, "I just heard crying. I wanted to check." She was frozen to the spot, unsure if this was what she'd thought it was but overall knowing it was awkward.

"Oi, why didn' yew knock?" 2D huffed, still holding Murdoc protectively in a lanky-armed embrace. He could feel the bassist's rapidly beating heart against him quite easily; his frown set on the girl. He obviously wasn't going to put up with any questions or comments on Murdoc's condition, as was clearly displayed by his expression.

"Sorry!" Noodle squealed, finding the heart to move and rushed out the door. Murdoc seemed stuck in his wide-eyed state, arms still wrapped around his lover, though he had shifted one of his legs to cover the tiny photo beside him. He unwound himself, uncovering the picture and lifting it to cover his heart, kneeling in front of 2D with relief in his face. "Thanks, luv."

2D chuckled breathily, his guilt for yelling at Noodle dissipating in his joy for having helped Murdoc. "Cou'se, Mu'doc." His protective expression melted away into a loving one as he nuzzled forward against the older. "Sa wotcha wonta do? We go' a while fo' we git ta Jamaica."

Murdoc smiled softly, fear lessening at the tone of 2D's voice. "Yew tempt me, luv..." He glanced down at the portrait of The Elizabeth, returning it to his wallet. They couldn't find her yet...

2D held out his arms playfully, saying, "woll why nawt? Ah mean, we go' a while." Truthfully he'd not been hinting at anything, but leave it to Murdoc to pervert anything that left his mouth- not that he was complaining. He loved that, and everything else, about the man.

Murdoc smiled wanly, his fears pushed to the back of his mind. That is, until he stepped onto the floor and felt the vibration. He shot back into his seat like he'd been bit by a snake, too afraid to stand. Maybe... "'Ow yew...wan' tah do this?" he whispered.

Sympathy entered Stu's features as he scooted closer and gently hugged his lover. "We prolly shouldn' take i' too fa'.. Russ is tha one wif da padded wroom, aftah all." He chuckled with a slight blush, pecking Murdoc's cheek. Of course the lad was /always/ up for a make-out session or just simply cuddling. Anything with his husband-to-be was joy-inducing in his eyes.

He smiled simply, hand brushing over 2D's jaw and wordlessly pulling him in for a deep kiss. Murdoc took it slow, regaining his confidence over time. "Well, Noods..." he muttered between kisses, "and Su...both know we do...no' sayin' we should...bu' imagine...the look on their faces..." He left the rest to 2D's mind as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

2D's cheeks tinted a bit darker red, the surprised and embarrassed looks they'd surely have flittering about in his mind. He smiled against Murdoc's lips, his own arms still looped around Murdoc's waist. Every little bit of confidence Murdoc regained would send a small, happy shock through the singer's body.

"I luv yew, Stuart." Murdoc whispered mock-biting at his lover's tongue and relishing at the gasp he received. "Lots more than yew know." Cortez took flight from behind him, scuffing the top of Murdoc's head with a well-aimed wing. Murdoc flinched away from the kiss, growling in realization that the bird was effectively blocking his romantic advances. "Stupid bird!" He shouted after Cortez, the raven having settled somewhere at the back of the cabin.

2D giggled over at the bird, then turned back to Murdoc and pressed on his chest to get him to lay back a bit. He was sure the raven wouldn't hit him and with Murdoc between his thin frame and the seat there wasn't any room for Cortez to get at him. "Mm-hm, an' ah love yew lo's 'n lo's too, Mudsy." He purred before reclaiming the bassist's mouth.

Murdoc chuckled softly, feeling that familiar pit of arousal nestle in his stomach with every electric touch of their tongues. Well, Noodle and Susan did know and Noodle was almost certain she'd walked in on the preludes... Murdoc pushed those age-old thoughts from his mind. 2D had said not to go far, so he wouldn't. He did, however, tilt the singer's chin up to latch firmly against his throat, right over his vocal chords, and began to work a soft hickie into the skin there. Couldn't have it too dark, no... That wouldn't be a proper sight for a bride when he came down the aisle...

2D shivered delightedly, though there was a tinge of disappointment as Murdoc was so soft with him. He wasn't used to him being so gentle and his masochistic side was displeased. "Yew goin' soft on meh now, Muds?" He asked playfully, moving his chin down to peck the corner of Murdoc's mouth and smile down at him.

"Now, now," he scolded playfully, nipping at the discolored skin before raising his head, "I'm jus' keepin' it from gettin' too far..." he trailed off in a dark chuckle, using the younger man's words against him.

2D scoffed playfully, giving him an adorable and rather sexy pout. "Oh c'mon, Muds! Wo'se come t' wo'se Noods c'n pu' some concealah on i' o' sumfink. Cou'se ah'd actually love t'ave a few at tha weddin', yeh?" Though his demeanor was playful, there was truth in his words.

Murdoc scowled softly, playfully, then relented, striking at the side of 2D's throat like a snake, biting hard and rough and loving every second of it.

A surprised whimper and slight moan mingled in the singer's throat as he trembled dully at the feeling. Sharp fangs delving deep into vulnerable, sensitive skin.. His pale hands, elbows on the seat near Murdoc's shoulders, lost themselves in Murdoc's hair as the lad moved his head away at the amazingly painful yet pleasurable sensation.

Murdoc moaned at the taste of blood, far more than he'd meant to draw. He lapped at it softly, oddly aroused by the taste, slowly stemming the flow before kissing 2D, transferring the taste in his actions. He wanted desperately to not have to worry about the others, wishing they were back in the Winnie so they could simply tumble onto the bed and ravage each other until morning, not having to worry about the bruises and scratches the both of them would surely endure. Unless... Murdoc turned the tides, rolling 2D into the next seat so that Murdoc was the one on the singer's lap, fretfully pulling at the hem of the overlarge shirt.

The singer let his fingers brush lightly past the place on his neck that Murdoc had been latched on to mere seconds before, giving him a slight grin. He was trying to keep things dimly heated, but it didn't seem to be working too well for either of them. He swallowed thickly; the taste of Murdoc and his blood slipping past his tongue. "So," he started, surprised at how heavy his voice sounded. "'ow fa' a'e we takin' i'?"

"No' far..." he whispered hoarsely, inwardly cringing as he realized he'd have to touch the floor in order to get the right position. He stepped delicately, sliding his knee from its place on the seat to the floor of the plane, swallowing hard as he felt the trembling vibrations. None the less, he fought his fears and kneeled before 2D's seat. He lifted the younger man's shirt just enough to press a few open kisses on his ribs and stomach, fingers roaming and honing in on that sensitive spot between 2D's lower ribs, prodding softly as he worked another hickie in, this time on his flat stomach.

Stu cooed softly, his fingers still working through Murdoc's dark hair as he savored the feel of sharp claws pressed into those specific dips. The hickies on his stomach were a bit odd feeling, but wonderful all the same. His stomach was accustomed to the occasional kiss or run over with a claw, but never had the pale skin had so much attention.

Murdoc nipped softly along the edge of 2D's stomach, running a coarse hand over the sensitive skin and trailing in the wetness that his lips had left behind. A wonderful addition, though a bit hard to create with the muscle directly behind it. He'd have to try it a bit more often. Murdoc tried to keep things simple not rile himself to the point of purely /needing/ his lover, actually taking the time to touch and taste with leisure, although his bites were a bit hard and his hands a tad adventurous. Once or twice he was sorely tempted to go against 2D's rule of 'going too far', but his self-control was under check. He'd reel himself in with relative ease and go back to kissing, touching, focusing on 2D's smallest actions, not simply using certain 'parts' of his body.

The singer himself was having trouble keeping to his rule, having to stop Murdoc once or twice when he felt his stomach flare up in an all too familiar near-frenzy. When his lover seemed content with the thorough search over him, Stu pulled him back up for a slow, loving kiss. There was more emotion packed into his every simple action than could be named.

Murdoc pressed his body perfectly flush to his fiancée. 'Oh, Christ, that's a lovely word,' he thought idly, lips moving against 2D's in the same slow fashion...until a small bit of turbulence rattled the plane and Murdoc ducked to 2D's chest with a tremor.

2D, arms wrapped about Murdoc's back and legs loosely around his hips, held the bassist close and whispered small, soothing things against his ear complete with a small kiss now and again. "Shh.. s'all good, Muds.. jus' a bita tu'bulence s'all.."

Murdoc cursed himself, tucking his face deeper between them. "I'm sorry, luv...this fuukin' fear..." he grumbled, angry with himself. All fire he'd had in the pit of his stomach had died in a wash of cold water, putting out his urges to lay 2D then and there. He settled on wrapping his arms around his lover and whimpering for his touch.

"Dun' apologize, lovey. S'not yewr faul'." 2D cooed softly, one hand trailing gently up and down Murdoc's spine. He felt his own need slip away as his protective and loving ways resumed. At first he inwardly mourned the loss of the moment, but shoved away the thought as he took in Murdoc's fear. It wasn't his fault in the least, so the singer had no right to be even the slightest bit upset with him.

Murdoc nodded in disagreement with 2D, not wanting to argue so he quickly turned it into a loving nuzzle against the singer's collar bone. "Want yew. Can't 'ave yew cause of the othahs and this damned machine..." he whimpered, curling up and getting comfortable against 2D's chest. "Can't ge' to tha' 'otel soon enough, eh?"

Stu shook his head, managing to pull Murdoc's face up long enough to steal a kiss. "Nah, bu' le's go a'ead 'n git some wrest. Dat way we'll be the'e 'fo'e we know i'~" He smiled, showing the gap in his teeth and, as his head moved back to rest on the seat, the hickey on his neck. It was dark and angry, with a small ring of scabs and as many colors as any rainbow. The singer had never felt happier.

The rest of the flight was a dull blur to Murdoc between resting and jolting awake at the slightest change in the flight. Once or twice Noodle checked up on them, but Murdoc's eyes felt too heavy to open and address her properly. Russel stopped by with a small dinner of ham sandwiches for each of them, but Murdoc had barely the stomach for his and fell back asleep rather quickly, lulled there by the steady beat of his fiancée's heart. He'd barely even twitched all through the landing, too heavy from so much sleep and drowsily giddy at finally being back on land. 2D had to help him chase down Cortez and put him back in his cage. The bassist slowly wheeled his bag, Cortez in tow, to the front of the plane. But something was off. Noodle was rushing back in with Susan, both looking a bit heckled.

"Someone knew we'd be here," Susan stated sharply, "now there's paparazzi everywhere." Susan had been the first to know about the wedding, but had never disclosed where it was being held. Someone inside must have let something slip, at least by accident. All the other guests were celebrities themselves, and would never wish such a mob on 2D or Murdoc. "Do you think you can stand them, D? At least enough to answer a question or two while me and Russel get you guys a clear path through?"

"Yeh yeh, ah'll be foin. Ah've dealed wif dem befo'e, yeh?" He swung his bag over his shoulder again, azure bangs falling messily in his face as he glanced out the door. He couldn't complain, of course, knowing who had let it slip. It was his own fault, really, but he dare not breathe a word to anyone else on the plane.

Murdoc nodded hazily, barely hearing more than 'someone knew' and 'paparazzi'. He really wasn't in the mood for it. Mike clambered over his shoulder to leap onto Noodle, who set out with Susan again at a brisk pace, Russel following with their bags like a true gentleman. "Why /now/...?" Murdoc whined, mentally kicking himself in the arse. He followed 2D off the plane and down the long stretch of hall to the awaiting journalists and writers. He'd let 2D take the lead. He felt oddly drugged right now...

2D glanced over his shoulder at Murdoc for a moment, making sure his lover was okay before stepping into a swamp of journalists, flashes and questions. It made him dizzy and he squinted a bit in his efforts to discern one question from the next.

Murdoc trailed lazily behind, ignoring the squawks and squalling of both the journalists and Cortez. He closed his eyes and tried not to feel overwhelmed with each person, the noise, and the lights. He felt something clamp around his wrist and opened his eyes to find Noodle pulling him along. Not having realized that the path was clear, 2D followed her out of the mob and sprinted toward the distant form of Russel and Mike. Susan was nowhere in sight, but Russel urged them along with long strides, the others having to sprint to keep up. A few of the bolder journalists tried to follow, but they were closer to the entrance in this airport than the last one and the entire band was outside in no time. Susan quickly appeared in a navy blue '69 Camaro, not much different than Stylo. She popped open the passenger door, Noodle quickly taking the seat with Mike as Susan called out to them. "Leave your stuff! Russel's going to take it in the bus!" Murdoc rushed to free Cortez, allowing the bird to perch on his shoulder before opening the back door and slipping into his seat, 2D joining close behind. Their door was shut rather loudly, making Murdoc jump slightly as Susan peeled off out of the airport lot, almost as touchy a driver as Murdoc himself. She read the testy shifts and tides of the engine like a pro, hand ducking down to shift gears at the slightest sound it put forth, sounds Murdoc himself had memorized in his own '69 Camaro. At the rate they were going, they'd be at the hotel in no time...

2D's pigeon chest was heaving with all the running and stress they'd endured in such a short preiod of time. Once he'd caught his breath enough to speak, he said in a quiet, breathy voice, "...domn popawrazzi." He sighed, swiping his bangs behind his ear and glancing over at Murdoc. "So yew lot awright?"

Murdoc nodded numbly, head falling back against the seat. "Tired..."

"Yeh.." 2D agreed absently, snuggling against Murdoc's shoulder and letting his eyes hang half-open. Even after spending most of the plane ride sleeping, that sudden shot of adrenaline had been enough to wipe him out. "So late dinnah den bed?" He offered.

"Early breakfast's more like it," he muttered, pulling out his phone. 3:45 am. "An' bed sounds lovely..." Susan giggled from her seat, enjoying the playful exchange.

2D pecked his cheek, whispering something playfully suggestive in his lover's ear before resuming his innocent position snuggled up against his shoulder. For someone who'd missed dinner, been woken up this early in the morning, been swarmed by paparazzi and was now nearly asleep, Stu's sense of humor and spirits were still high.

Murdoc blushed softly, eyes closed, head resting against 2D's and the back of the seat simultaneously. The large hotel came into view soon enough, and Murdoc was suddenly exhausted all over again. He was the first to step out of Susan's rental, sitting on the curb and lying back against the warm concrete. "I luv ground," he sighed, a large grin on his face.

Stu giggled a bit, sitting down next to him and glancing up at the girls with a tired smile. "So ah take i' between us de'e's only goin' t'be two wrooms?" It didn't seem as though you could pry the girls apart, even with the assistance of a certain behemoth drummer, and he was, of course, planning on sharing a room with Murdoc.

Cortez flew out of the open car door, landing on Murdoc's chest and picking at the woven silver chain around his neck. Murdoc waved him off it lazily, feeling the tiny bird feet wander down to nestle on his stomach. "Well, Russel requested his own room for a bit of practice, so it'll be three suites. You'll be perfectly safe and we're all right next to each other. Then there's the bus, if you feel too cooped up." Susan cut the engine, Noodle hopping out and standing above the bassist. She blended eerily with the night above Murdoc, a sight he had to smirk at...

"Woll yah, ah jus' meant between us." 2D elaborated with a shrug, yawning into a large hand. He almost fell asleep where he sat, suddenly perking up and saying, "y'know wot?"

Susan, always amused by 2D's energetic outbursts, tilted her head inquiringly as Mike clambered onto her shoulder, a cigarette between his lips as he attempted to light it.

"We need ta foind Russ a gi'lfwiend." The singer finished before letting himself fall back into a laying position next to Murdoc. He was unbelievably tired and couldn't wait to get inside and get to sleep. His dark eyes followed the cherry of Mike's cigarette absently as he took a deep breath and tried to avoid a yawn.

Susan laughed loudly, nodding in agreement. Noodle pulled Murdoc to his feet, just as Susan did to 2D, and together they wandered into the rather plush hotel. Susan made quick work of checking them all in, along with Russel, who wandered in moments later with their bags. Two separate trips on the elevator up to floor 52, where they each divided up the bags and traveled to their respective rooms. Murdoc flopped on their shared bed, sighing. "Yew know whut yew said...'bout Russel needin' a girl?"

"Yup." 2D replied simply, tossing himself down on the bed beside Murdoc and squirming out of the jeans; once again leaving him in only clothes he'd stolen from Murdoc. "Wot about i'?" He questioned as he slipped beneath the blanket and snuggled up against his lover's side.

"I 'ave a feelin'..." he broke off in a yawn, turning toward 2D and cuddling at his side, "tha' Noodle may 'ave a girlfriend...y'know?" Murdoc slipped his leg between 2D's, getting close, forgetting all about that 'early breakfast' they'd mentioned.

"Mmm.. wrilly?" The singer murmured against him, the information slow to sink in. He was forcing himself to stay just awake enough to be able to reply, otherwise the lad was already asleep.

"Y...yeh..." Murdoc giggled sleepily, quickly following his lover into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Time of Day: ~12 pm

2 days until wedding.

Murdoc smiled softly, nuzzling against 2D's chest and blinking slowly. The curtains had been drawn against the light, casting the large room in a muted glow.

A pale hand reached up, running sleepily through his hair. "Mo'nin, lovey.." 2D purred softly, pecking Murdoc's hair. He felt delightfully warm, their limbs being entangled almost to the point of no return.

Murdoc smiled softly, wondering briefly where Cortez might be lest he cuff him upside the head again.

The singer squirmed down a bit so he was even with Murdoc, planting a loving kiss on the older's lips- lips he couldn't get enough of. "Love yew, Mudsy." He whispered before returning his mouth to his husband-to-be's.

Murdoc moaned a soft "Luv yew," into the kiss, hazy from their late night. He felt stiff from the flight, still clothed and at an angle not many would find entirely comfortable. But it was worth it with 2D here.

"'ow yew feelin', lovey?" The singer asked softly, placing smaller kisses along Murdoc's lower lip between words. His dark eyes were warm and full of love, shifting between the ruby and onyx gems of his lover.

"Honest? Like shi'." He chuckled softly, one hand slipping low to cup 2D's cute bum. He may have been physically exhausted, but mentally, he was as playful as ever. "Bu' wit' yew 'ere, i's a'righ'..."

"Woll glad ah c'n 'elp." 2D whispered, giggling a bit. His thin arms pulled Murdoc closer, if possible, as he gave his lip a playful nip. "Least we'e he'e now, yeh?"

Murdoc grinned at 2D's laughter and enjoying his playful attitude. "Yeh, off that damned plane...and a weddin' to look forward to, righ'?" He nodded to himself. This would be perfect. A wedding, a surprise revealed, a quick flight to Toronto, and home again with one extra passenger. Murdoc could hardly contain his excitement. He squirmed against 2D with teasing intentions, leaning in a bit to growl in his ear. "Whut do yew say we 'it tha' showah together, eh? Go down fer lunch in a bit afterward?"

The singer nuzzled beneath Murdoc's chin, placing a tender kiss on the skin before murmuring, "yew know i', lovey." He wasn't sure how he could manage to untangle their mess of limbs, though; unable to stop a muffled giggle at their predicament.

With a bit of effort, Murdoc jostled enough waking tension into his legs to untangle them, though it took a minute or two. He rushed to messily unpack most of his clothes and put them in the dresser drawers, gathering an outfit to change into as well. Cortez managed to open the window and go for a little flight, freeing the two of them from the responsibility of having to look after him while they took their shower. Murdoc stepped into the bathroom with slight awe. The tub was enormous and quite obviously expensive, with one of those luxury showers that took up the entirety of the ceiling above the tub, simulating rain when turned on. Murdoc had only seen them in those really fancy commercials and was partly interested in how one may work. "Hm," he grunted, shrugging.

2D appeared behind him a moment later, a few articles of clothing in one large hand. His dark eyes widened as he looked over the shower, saying, "wow.. da's kinda cool, yeh?" His slight gape turned into a grin as he slipped past Murdoc and set his clothes aside, looking the rain-inducing shower over. "Y'know wot? Ah dun' fink de'e's 'nuff wroom in the'e fo' da both of us." 2D said with a fake look of seriousness and a hand on his pale hip. Beside him the tub seemed to stretch off in a nearly endless expanse; emphasizing his sickly slim frame.

"Yeh, I guess yer righ'," Murdoc said with a smirk. "Guess I'll have tah kick yew out, then."

"O' we coul' jus' twy 'n squeeze in. Migh' be a lil tigh', though." The younger suggested with a mischievous giggle, nodding towards the large structure. He went ahead and pulled off his shirt, leaving him only in Murdoc's boxers; which hung from his thin hips in a way that was both adorable and irresistible.

Murdoc chuckled, the sound almost echoing in the pristine room. He discarded his own clothes and wandered over to his love, embracing him from behind his back. "Oh, I'm sure we can work somethin' out, yeh? I'll have tah keep yew close to me, though." He grinned against the singer's neck, nipping against a bit of flesh he found there.

Stu let out a small coo, dropping the boxers and squirming around in Murdoc's grip to place a heavy kiss on his lips. "Oh da'n, y'mean ah 'ave ta stay close ta yew? Dunno, Muds. Sounds difficul'." He teased, the words whispered past his love's lips. With that he slipped from Murdoc's grip with practiced ease, stepping into the large tub and glancing over at the faucet. Even that was huge. "'ow 'ot y'fink we should make da watah?" Stu asked idly, moving over to turn it on with a small grin.

Murdoc stepped in after him, appreciating the view with interest. Seeing as he was used to the icy waters of the Winnie shower, he was glad for the option of a change in temperature. "'Ow ever yew want it, luv. As long as I got yew 'ere, i's gonna be 'ot no matter whut." He smiled at his own cheesy flirting, another chuckle escaping his lips.

2D blushed a bit and giggled, hunching over the twin knobs and, with a bit of effort, starting it up. He waited for the water to hit a decent warmth before pressing a button and sending it up to the ceiling, where it fell like a hot rain. He smiled, slicking back his hair and moving back over to Murdoc with an almost automatic kiss on his upper lip.

Murdoc smiled into the kiss and nipped at the delicate tongue within, not quite drawing blood but enough to startle the singer. His hands wandered to the wet locks, tugging at a handful and letting his other hand roam over 2D's back. "Need to cut yer 'air soon, eh? Gettin' a little long."

"Aw, but ah loik mah 'air." The younger protested, delving back into the kiss once his words were out. His own pianist hands were around Murdoc's waist as he considered attacking his hips. Now that they were off the plane and in the privacy of their hotel room, what was there to stop them?

"Yew say tha', bu' yew keep..." he broke his sentence to bite down on his lover's shoulder, lapping at the few drops of blood that he got out of it. "...brushin' it all outta yer eyes." He was panting softly by now, hot trickles of water coursing down the hollow of his throat and mingling between them. "An' yew know 'ow much I love seein' those pretty little eyes of yers." He truly did, almost refusing to believe that it was he, Murdoc, a man, that created them. It appeared as if only a god could have molded such beauty onto an already perfect face.

2D shivered, humming softly, "woll ah guess a twrim couldn' 'u-urt.." His voice hitched a bit as he felt those amazing teeth breaking through his pale skin. His thumbs relented, moving to Murdoc's hips and giving him a forewarning with a slight pass over the moist skin before giving them a sudden deep press.

Murdoc let out a long low moan at the pressure, leaning into the touch and licking a path up 2D's throat in appreciation. "Yew know," he panted, "yew're really gettin' too good at tha'..."

"So yew sayin' yew dun' won' i'?" Stu teased, his thumbs relieving Murdoc's sensitive hips of the pressure and his hands moving along to play elsewhere on his love's back. 2D's slick front pressed flush to Murdoc's as he took his time ravaging the older's mouth before allowing him to answer.

"Fuuk, no, luv..." he begged, pulling the singer's talented hands back to his hips, whimpering in need. "I's not whut I was sayin' at all..."

2D gave him a playful smile, at first only putting a little effort into it. He teased a moment longer before giving a sudden, brisk press into the dips; shivering in delight as he knew how much Murdoc loved it.

Murdoc cursed loudly, having to grasp 2D's shoulders to support himself under the singer's loving torture. "I'm not gonna last much longer, yew doin' like tha'..." he panted, rolling his hips against 2D's, showing what he meant.

"Heheh.. 'm jus' good loik dat." He replied, leaning forward to claim Murdoc's mouth once more. He only let up on his thumbs a little, keeping his whippet-thin figure pressed air-tight against Murdoc. The hot rain washing down their bodies left a heavy steam in the room, heating things up more-so than they already were.

Murdoc rubbed his hips to 2D's, feeling the same heat as the singer. He moaned into the kiss, his knees trembling as he surrendered to the younger man, wanting nothing more than his hands and his kiss at that very moment.

The singer's mouth seemed to only grow hungrier with each passing moment; he rest of his fingers busily working along any other sensitive areas and a few muffled moans being passed into the kiss. It was moments like this 2D wished he could capture and keep with him. The passion and heat building, the love being exchanged, all the blissful feelings...

Murdoc cried out in passion, backing away out of 2D's grasp to lean against the shower wall, having to gasp and pant around the beads of water to catch his breath. "Sorry, luv..." he whispered, slipping down the wall to sit in the tub. "I jus'...come...come ovah 'ere, luv..."

The faintly trembling boy moved over to the floor next to Murdoc, cheeks flushed and gap-tooth mouth open slightly as he panted. "Yew shoulda seen tha look on yewr face.." He mused, though there was far more love and adoration -as he'd loved it- than there was teasing.

Murdoc could only give a soft moan as he pulled 2D against him, too hazy in the high of passion to form words. He kissed the boy as long as his breath would let him, nuzzling at his neck afterward as his hands trailed down the long path of the singer's legs, reaching both feet and fluttering his fingers against the sensitive skin.

Stu's large hands were splayed over the floor behind him, keeping his trembling frame supported. A small noise grew in the back of his throat as he felt the faint impression of claws on his feet. It was lost, however; the rain splashing rather loudly against the tub.

Murdoc growled loudly in 2D's ear, fisting a hand in his blue locks, darkened with water. "Yew okay wit' this? Here?" His tone was dark, but there was sincerity to his voice. He wanted to be sure 2D wanted to do this, it being a new environment, a new experience, for the both of them. He wanted to know before he couldn't hold it back...

Rather than answering, Stu pushed forward and placed a rough, heated kiss against Murdoc's moist lips. This, of course, only jerked harder at his hair and produced a small mewls of delight. He wanted this. He'd waited the entire plane ride to get to this hotel for a reason.

Murdoc bit his lover's lip hard, breaking the skin and letting loose a small trickle of blood that seemed to grow in the falling water. He pulled roughly on 2D's hair, wrenching his head back so he could place a few more dark hickies on that pale stretch of flesh. He was growing rough, frantic, eager for 2D to hold him close, scratch against him in need, moan and cry out for him, beg him for more...

The lad was putty in Murdoc's overly-rough hands, whimpering and mewling at every jerk and bite. The tear-inducing pain was intoxicating to him, making him often time move against the older if only to kick it up a notch. His needy hands fell to Murdoc's thighs, moving along the skin in shaky, desperate jerks.

Murdoc moved down the slim body, biting against the singer's firm stomach and working his way down the long legs toward 2D's foot, slipping his tongue over the wet digits and sucking softly. Water dripped from the bassist's bangs, giving him some sort of dark look that couldn't be achieved when dry. He felt powerful, confident. For once, he felt worthy to be Stuart's husband.

2D's pale hands were once more used to brace him, half-lidded eyes set on Murdoc's every move and breath coming in quick pants. It hitched with every little thing Murdoc did, often times with a soft call mixed in.

The bassist delighted in the noises he was receiving, hearing his name in the sounds only serving to excite him more. He darted back up to 2D's lips, kissing him hard and tasting blood. "Tell me what yew want, luv..." he growled, drunk on power and lust, his voice tinted with that arousing darkness.

2D was out of breath, having to pull away from the kiss with light-headedness only Murdoc could cause. "Y-yew.." He managed out between pants, jerking Murdoc down for another dizzying kiss. The shower, the whole point they were in here, was completely lost to the lad as every last bit of attention left was showing straight on the bassist that smothered his thin frame.

Murdoc lifted one of 2D's legs, hooking it around his waist as he kissed back with an almost fury. He took little time to warn 2D, thinking him too far gone to notice otherwise, and plunged inside him, hitting that one special spot in one go and throwing his head back with a cry at the sensation.

The younger squirmed and called out his name at the sudden intrusion; feeling white flames of pleasure engulfing his stomach. His thin arms were hooked around Murdoc, dull nails digging into the skin of his back as he breathily encouraged him.

The pace Murdoc began for them, for anyone other than 2D, would have been relentless. Had he been with anyone else, his partner would have begged for him to stop. Not 2D. Murdoc grit his teeth and tried not to bite his own lip (lest he cause serious harm) as he thrust hard, deep, and fast, crying out Stu's name, holding him close and wincing in delicious pleasure-pain as 2D's nails left long pink welts on his skin, scratching and scribbling for a hold on the bassist. It wouldn't be long...

Stuart had a split second flashback to the Winnie- back when Murdoc would be slow and careful, cringing and halting whenever 2D showed the slightest discomfort. Things had escalated from that tenderness to this recklessness rather quickly, though it was far from something bad. Stuart loved it all the more. One hand pulled Murdoc's head down for a breathless lock, the singer's perfect lips moving frantically against Murdoc's as he let out muffled moans against the older.

The bassist shuddered, feeling the end nearing. He redoubled his efforts, clinging to his lover as the feeling crashed over them, glad for so much space as he lay beside his lover, blinking against the falling water as it fell on his face.

2D was breathing heavily, one arm over his eyes to keep the water out of them and the other coming to rest across Murdoc's middle. "Y'know... ah fockin' love yew, Mu'doc.." He murmured, raising his head to meet the older's eyes with a content smile.

Murdoc could only pant softly, nodding until he caught his breath. "I fuukin' luv yew more, Stuart." He smiled, sitting up and grabbing the small bottle of shampoo at the tub's edge. "Better late than nevah, eh?" He chuckled, opening the small bottle and dumping a bit of it onto 2D's head.

"Yup~" 2D giggled, scrubbing the soapy substance through his hair before moving directly under one of the many jets of water and letting it wash away. "Almos' fo'got we wos in he'e, yeh?" He laughed more, enjoying himself greatly. He felt amazing- both mentally and physically.

Murdoc did the same. Not finding the energy to stand, he simply laid there and let the 'rain' do its work. "Yeh," he called back, relaxed for the first time in many hours. "Nevah done it in the rain before. Another first~!" He waggled his fingers in a lazy mock-celebration, laughing at his own joke. "I's diffren', yew know?" He opened one eye, leaning forward enough to peer at 2D. "I didn't 'urt yew bad, did I?" He asked softly. He really hadn't meant to hurt the younger man, but something inside him wanted him too badly...

Stu glanced down at the rather violent marks showering his body, then over at the concerned man sitting on the floor. "Woll yeh, but ah loved evewy secon' of i'." He searched out some soap, scrubbing what little grime was left on his body away.

"I'll be gentle next time, yeh?" he whispered, most of the sound dying in the spray of water. He touched his own shoulder, where the angry welts stung at his fingertips. "Sorry." He stood and kissed his lover softly, as if proving just how gentle he could be.

Stu knit his brows with a smile, nuzzling against Murdoc and saying with a chuckle, "aw.. bu' da's no fun! Y'know ah love i' when yewr rough~" The last part was spoken against Murdoc's lips, the singer drawing back with a giggle as he slathered some soap across his love's chest playfully.

Murdoc couldn't help but smile at how quickly his love got over these kinds of things. Honestly, sometimes Murdoc was worried he'd hurt him too much...that the secret little gene that he'd been born a Niccals with might rear up again and ruin it all for them...

"Damn masochists," he muttered, lost in 2D's lingering giggle, "I can't ever tell when enough is enough for you."

Stu rolled his eyes teasingly, replying, "'m su'e yew'd be able t'tell if yew evah got de'e, Muds." His splayed hand was gently working the soap along Murdoc's chest in small, almost subconscious circles.

He nipped softly at 2D's ear, loving the feel of those long-fingered hands on his body. "I don't understan' yew sometimes..."

The younger lad cocked his head a bit, nuzzling against Murdoc's temple. "Wot is the'e t'no' undahstand?" He sounded genuinely confused, having gone through life being told he was a very simple person that was open as a book.

"Yew get so swee' and shy a lot..." he brushed a hand through sopping wet blue hair, kissing the singer's cheek. "Like righ' now. Yew ac' like nothin' could ever make yew sad or mad or nothin' could take me away...then yew can be so heated..." he nodded toward the tub floor, where they'd just made love. "...So passionate...or be all rough and protective, eh? Like on the plane. When Noodle walked in. I'd never 'eard tha' in yer voice before..." His brow had furrowed as he spoke, but he smoothed it out and laughed softly, no more than a breath against the younger man's cheek. "Yew a little ball of so many faces. I nevah know which one I'm lookin' into next..."

2D blushed a bit and giggled, pecking Murdoc's lips. "Nevah 'eard 'nyone talk 'bout me loik dat 'fo'e. A little ball o' so many faces.. da's a good fing, wroight?" He laughed a bit more, thin arms draping around Murdoc's neck and foreheads pressing against each other.

Murdoc smiled warmly, wrapping his arms about 2D's waist and pulling him close. "Better than yew could imagine..." he whispered. He moved as if to kiss his fiancée, but was stopped by a rather loud noise from inside his stomach. He chuckled weakly, suddenly aware he'd been through packing, a plane ride, sleep, and rather vigorous 'activities' on only two bites of pizza the day before. "Guess we'll 'ave to ge' tha' lunch, eh?"

"Ah'd say so." Stu replied sweetly, nuzzling against Murdoc before pulling away and skipping over to shut off the water and retrieve two plush towels. He passed one to Murdoc and dried himself off with the other; giving himself an adorable case of 'towel-head' that he did little to prevent or fix. "So we eatin' downstai's?" He inquired as he pulled on a pair of distressed skinny jeans, a pink shirt that cut off at his elbows and a black undershirt over it.

"Yeh, there's a restaurant down there." Murdoc scrambled to dry himself and slip on an outfit near identical to his last, the only difference being the band represented (Queen rather than Nirvana). Unlike 2D, though, Murdoc had to brush his hair. He went back to the main room and fished through his bag for a comb.

2D sat down on the bed beside his bag, glancing at all of the things Murdoc was pushing aside and snatching a studded band. He grinned and slipped it onto his wrist, saying, "fanks fo' offewin' t'lemme wea' i', Muds~" He giggled a bit, flopping back into a laying position and waiting for the bassist to finish up so they could go down and get some lunch.

Murdoc looked up to see whatever 2D was referring to and was pleasantly surprised to see the well-worn bit of black studded leather on that thin wrist. It had originally been 2D's but was an impromptu Christmas present a few years back. He finally found his comb and rushed it through his hair. "Yeh, luv," he smirked.

2D watched the simple motion of Murdoc's comb running through his hair with a strange sort of interest. It was rather calming and he nearly yelped when the comb broke the pattern to be put back in the suitcase where it belonged. "Er.. so lunchtime, yeh~?" He chimed with a breathy chuckle, pushing himself to his feet.

Murdoc nodded, reaching out to take 2D by the hand. Together, they took the elevator to the ground floor, where a small cafe lied in the midst of the hotel. Noodle and Susan were already there at a small table in the corner, obviously involved in some sort of conversation that required them to be a little too close to each other. Murdoc smiled, pointing them out to the singer. "Yew think...? Jus' maybe...?" He chuckled softly to himself.

2D giggled a bit, leaning against Murdoc with a playful, "aaaaaw, a'en' dey cute, Mudsy~?" He straightened up a bit with another chuckle. "So should we jus' go ovah, o' shoul' we sneak up 'n supwise dem?"

"I got a plan," he whispered, pulling 2D to the side (and out of sight of the two girls). "But we can only do this if you really think they might be in love." He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip in excitement. "Come on, pinky-swear if yew do~!" he whispered excitedly, raising his own little finger.

"Oi, wot kinda scheme yew go' now?" The boy asked with a giddy laugh, hooking pinkies with Murdoc and nodding. "'n should ah be sca'ed?" He added playfully.

"Naw, luv. Jus' gonna be a shock fer them, is all." He around the wall, noting that the two were still rather close. There were multiple entrances to the cafe and plenty of people for them to blend in with. "We're gonna split up. If they see us both, they'll try to act natural. I'll sneak up behind Su usin' the entrance behind her," he whispered, pointing to the large arch that separated the cafe from the adjoining hall. "And yew sneak up behind Noods," he pointed to the opposite arch behind Noodle. "We'll both sneak up behind one of 'em and when I give the signal, yew push Noodle a bit. I'll do the same to Su." He giggled softly. "We'll make them kiss~!"

Stu gave Murdoc's shoulder a light, excited push. "Yew 'orrible ol' sod yew~!" It was more praise than scolding as the giggling boy tried to compose himself enough to slip away into the crowd and find his way around to where young, unsuspecting Noodle sat.

Murdoc was a master of stealth (as far as he was concerned) and easily slunk into pace with a few other people. He strolled leisurely to the arch entryway and nonchalantly made his way to the table just behind Susan, placing a hand on one of the chairs and looking off into the distance, glancing at the opposite arch every few seconds to watch for his husband. Noodle whispered something to Susan and the two giggled softly together. Ever proper, Susan's hand came up to cover her mouth and stifle the sound, which only served to make Noodle smile wider. She seemed genuinely happy... Murdoc was flooded with pride and happiness at knowing that his thought may just be true.

2D appeared silently behind the small guitarist a few moments later, looking a bit roughed up but quickly smoothing everything down. There'd been a drunken jerk strolling the hall that'd made a grab for him, but he got away using his years of practice. His gap-tooth smile flashed between the girls then up at Murdoc, one hand already at the ready.

Murdoc nodded, quickly bringing a hand up and pushing Susan forward. He felt her jump under his touch, but it was too late for her to do anything but go along with the motion.

2D mirrored his action, a large, giddy smile showing clearly on his pale face. How someone as on top of things as Noodle hadn't noticed their approach he'd never know- unless, he suspected, she was too lost in Susan to notice anything else.

It was a huge success. Susan and Noodle met at the perfect angle, their mouths touching briefly before both pulled away in shock. As Murdoc jumped in place with a small celebratory dance (involving a rapid clapping of hands and various lewd hip thrusts), Susan blushed and looked heatedly at the polished wood of their table, a hand covering her lips softly. Noodle simply sat there, taking in what just happened before beaming hugely and giggling like mad.

2D looked over at Murdoc, his expression full of adoration for such a great plan and joy for the two girls finally having gotten through that awkward first step. He slung an arm around his lover, whispering loud enough for Susan to hear as he noted how flustered she looked already, "d'yew see tha double weddin' on tha 'orizon~?" Though he was only joking, he tried to put it in a tone so only Murdoc would know.

Susan blushed so hugely that most of her face turned red, her head immediately dropping to the table in embarrassment. Murdoc tried to act as proper (and fruity) as possible in his response, trying to get as much attention as he could out of the situation. "Yew know, luv, I think I do~!" He sighed, putting a hand to his chest in an effeminate gesture. "Oh~, young luv~! Isn't it just sweet, darling?" He cooed, bringing his hand from his chest to prod 2D on the nose. "Susan, luv," he turned, putting his hands on his knees as he bent to be level with her ear, shaking his bum slightly to put on a show for his lover behind him. "Yew've picked yerself quite a woman. Yer gonna have tah get a little less prim and propah if yer gonna please this little guitarist." Noodle simply sat there and grinned like a mad woman, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Stu stepped around him to get within Susan's line of vision, being sure to give Murdoc's bum a playful pat as he did so. "'e's wroight, y'know, love. She's a feisty one~!"

Susan just trembled in what Murdoc could only assume to be fits of quiet laughter, the tittering noise muffled by her thick sable hair. Noodle began laughing herself. "When did you find out, Murdoc-sama?" Murdoc, still putting on a show, straightened and flipped his hand at her as any stereotypical gay man would. "Hon, I knew since we first got to the airport~!" Susan shook a bit more, the motion being transferred to the table. "Come on," Murdoc whispered, draping an arm across Noodle's shoulders, "tell me~! When did you guys decide this~?" Noodle shrugged. "Since the beginning."

2D smiled, patting Susan's back and listening to Noodle's response. Since the beginning... yeah, he'd decided in the beginning too, he just hadn't been as lucky as the feelings certainly weren't returned. "Da's wreal noice, yew guys~! 'm 'appy fo' yeh," he practically sang, features showing the sweet, innocent 2D the two girls were familiar with.

Murdoc chuckled, dragging a chair over from the table next to them and straddling it backwards. "'Ave yew guys eaten yet? I'm starved." Noodle shook her head, watching as Susan finally raised hers, her face still very red and bright tears of laughter and bliss streaking down her face. Noodle waved over a very feminine looking waiter for Murdoc and beginning the tale of her new (and first) relationship, how they'd first found out after being so close during that long two week stay of their first article with Susan, how they'd first kissed in the indoor pool of Kong Studio...In the year since, they'd grown quite intimate, making Murdoc a tinge jealous at their experience with each other. When Noodle would hesitate, Susan would finish the sentence. When Susan laughed, it was almost an immediate transfer of energy to Noodle, making the young girl laugh as well. Murdoc's heart ached a little for want of that same bond with his husband. In time, right...?

Murdoc ordered two scones and a coffee from the feminine waiter and turned his attention to his husband-to-be, waiting to hear what he wanted.

2D opened his mouth to order but was cut off by the familiar chiming of his cellphone- which he'd grabbed as a last-second thought before leaving the room. At first he was going to ignore it, but glancing down at the number brought a certain sort of grin to his face. "Er, sowwy, gotta take dis~" He hopped up, trotting out into the hall without another word. "'ello?"

Murdoc's brow furrowed at first. Who would call for 2D now? Then it hit him: any one of the hundred people attending the wedding: De La Soul, Neneh Cherry, Martina Topley-Bird, Roots Manuva, MF DOOM, Ike Turner, Bootie Brown of the Pharcyde, Shaun Ryder, Dennis Hopper, the London Community Gospel Choir and the Children's Choir of San Fernandez just to name a few. All had collaborated with the Gorillaz during the Demon Days album, and Russel and Murdoc had seen it fitting to invite them. Murdoc turned back to the conversation with the two girls at the table, feeling that irking feeling of jealously and quickly swatting it down. 2D was just talking...

"Hm..?" The singer was perched on a bench in the hall, leaning against the wall behind it with one leg over the other and his foot waving to an unheard beat. "Oh, yeh, cou'se Ewic. So whe'e yew tha one dat..?" He trailed off as the other end of the line buzzed with excuses for having let it slip up that him and Murdoc were about to be married. "Oh, okay. S'awright den, mate. So, er, abou' tha pwan.." His voice softened, as though trying to keep others from hearing.

Murdoc got his order quick enough, but the first delicious bite turned sour in his mouth without 2D at his side. Curiosity perked up in his chest upon realizing that 2D had no real need to walk away from the table to take the call, quickly followed by his little friend jealousy. He swallowed thickly, excusing himself and wandering to the arched entryway 2D had disappeared through, not mistaking his Cockney accent from behind the thin wall. Had the wall not been there, he'd have touched the younger man. They were a literal inch away from each other, but 2D was none the wiser as Murdoc began listening in.

2D was quiet for a moment, then said, "no, ah dun' fink so. Yeh, 'e's eatin' wif Noods 'n Susan.. yes 'm su'e 'e con' 'ear me. Will yew calm down?" There was a slither of irritation in his voice as Erik made overly-sure the bassist wasn't within hearing distance. "Hm..? Yeh, still keepin' it a secwet. Why, y'fink ah'm stupid 'nuff ta tell 'im?" There was a roll of the eyes heard in his voice as he awaited the other's answer- scoffing. "Oh wotevah. 'nyways, when d'yew wonta meet up? Loik, t'night maybeh? Er.. yeh, 'e sleeps like ah log. 'e'll be ou' in no time 'n ah c'n sneak out. Now whe'e did yew 'ave in mind?"

Murdoc's brow furrowed, pulling his ear away from the wall. No... No, Stuart wouldn't... No. He'd made a deal with Death just to stay with Murdoc! No...This was just a misunderstanding, he was jumping to conclusions, and he couldn't really be thinking that his husband-to-be was really... But he was thinking it, he couldn't deny it. Murdoc bared his teeth, worried expression plain as sharp nails clicked and drummed against equally sharp teeth, much reminding him of what 2D would do when experiencing this same emotion... Murdoc felt a bit sick to his stomach, both at the simple thought of 2D cheating and the realization that it might be true. He really hoped this was out of context...

"Bu', really," he whispered to himself, "sneak ou'?" He pressed his ear back to the wall, hoping to hear something that would put him to shame at even imagining his lover would be disloyal.

Stu was humming quietly, still listening to the careful instructions of his 'friend'. "Awrighty, meet he'e den? We c'n 'ave a late snack fo' we 'ead out." He said brightly. "Mm-hm. 'ead out to tha beach when de'e aint no people awround. S'bettah dat way." There was a pause, the boy's brow furrowing in thought. "Uhm, yeh, su'e Ewik. Loik.." More silence, followed by Stu's soft replies of, "er.. yeh, yewr mah evewyfing 'n ah love yeh.. dat kinda fing."

Murdoc backed away from the wall, a mix of emotions all fighting to control his face. Rage, horror, anguish, sorrow, jealousy, betrayal, guilt... but it all vanished with a thick swallow. A centuries-old talent of the Niccals family (...seeing as he obviously wasn't going to be a Tusspot any longer...): bottling extreme emotions. He kept it all under his skin to fester and brew until he could let it burst like some kind of horrid boil, maybe destroy something in the process... The bassist took his seat again, quickly, before 2D could return. He quickly joined in the animated conversation between his two friends (which, thankfully, had turned away from relationships to preferred styles of clothing) as to deter any thought that he'd left in the first place, though on the inside, all he wanted to do was crawl into Noodle's arms and cry.

A few more moments passed before 2D's return; a happy tune being whistled through the gap in his teeth and a happy expression on display. He took a seat close to Murdoc's, sipping a glass of juice Noodle had been nice enough to order for him after running off. "Sowwy bout dat, jus' a fwiend of mine callin' t'check in." He chuckled, the same sweet, innocent chuckle he always used- utterly unaware of anything being wrong in the world.

Murdoc smiled sourly into his cup of coffee, not responding. Noodle nodded slightly, going back to whatever Susan had been saying about the disadvantages of skirts. Murdoc felt like a blip in their happiness, all that positive energy just sweeping past him as he remained silent with his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Time: ~8 pm

Place: Hallway to Noodle's/Murdoc's room

"I can't do anything, Noods..." Murdoc whispered, the tears threatening to well up again. They'd spent most of the day hidden in the tour bus, Murdoc complaining of stomach ache from the flight. The bassist had wailed and cried as he spilled his heart to the much smaller guitarist, a bit miffed when he realized that he couldn't crawl into her lap like he did 2D's...then crying more when he realized that he wanted to cry to 2D. Noodle had covered the redness around his eyes and cheeks with multiple layers of concealer and ordered him not to cry anymore, but it didn't stop him from trying. "Yew 'ave tah 'elp me! Sneak down there, yeh? See who 'e is so I'll know for sure..." Reluctantly, Noodle nodded, pulling her keycard from her pocket. "Okay. Alright, Murdoc-sama, but only to prove that you heard Toochi wrong." She had to use 2D's pet name now, lest the bassist begin wailing again. Murdoc nodded politely, continuing on without her to his own room. He'd just been about to pull out his keycard when the door opened...

2D had acquired a jacket since the last time he'd been with the bassist, his pose showing the same surprise. "Oi, Muds, yeh sca'ed me." He chuckled, though it dropped off as he glanced his lover up and down. "Er.. y-yew awright?" The thin lad stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Murdoc's cheek and feeling the moist warmth. He'd been crying...

Murdoc brushed 2D's hand off his face, sniffing. "My stomach really 'urt, luv. Best stay a bit away. In case its a virus, yeh?"

2D looked hurt but had the feeling it was better to simply do as the bassist ordered. "Uhm.. o-okay." He stepped aside, allowing Murdoc into the room as he zipped up his jacket. "Woll ah'm goin' ou' fo' a bit. Enjoy tha night ai', yeh?" Stu offered with a small frown, not looking up at his lover. He felt like he was in trouble but was clueless as to why...

Murdoc smiled sweetly at Stuart, touching a sharp claw to his chin, forcing him to look up. "Come back soon, yeh? If I really am sick, I need my little nurse Stu, righ'?" He drew back his hand, kissing two fingertips and pressing them to the corner of 2D's lips.

2D's gap-tooth smile lit up his face and he nodded, though there was still that tinge of worry. "Cou'se lovey. Yew git some wrest 'n ah'll see yew in a lil bit, yeh? Love yeh, Mudsy." He stole a quick kiss before slipping out the door and up the hall; the smile never fading.

Murdoc's own smile lingered long after the door shut, slowly fading bit by bit as he realized he'd just been kissed...by traitorous lips. He rushed to the bathroom, puking just as hard as he had in the hospital three weeks ago, his spine bowing from the pressure and force at which the liquids were expelled from his body. Now empty and exhausted, he collapsed beside the porcelain, the tiles cool against his sweating brow. It was all up to Noodle now...

Noodle slipped out of her room like a ninja of stealth, having watched 2D leave. She would follow the singer, if only to calm Murdoc's nervous mind...not to mention it all seemed a bit to unreal for her to believe. Armed with a small travel mirror and Susan's small digital camera in her pockets, she slinked down the hall after her Zen buddy, hoping she wouldn't find anything...

2D waited patiently for the elevator, riding it down to the ground floor and making his happy way back to the same place they'd been eating a few hours before. He glanced around the rather empty place, quickly locating Erik and skipping over to the table he was seated at. "Oi, finally." The man grunted, getting a chuckle from the singer. "What tha 'ell took you so long?"

"Mm, sowwy, Muds wasn' lookin' too good. 'ad t'stop 'n check up on 'im, yeh?" 2D replied sweetly, pausing in the conversation to order a small glass of tea from a passing waitress.

"You and yer boyfriend, I swear." Erik rolled his eyes, thick arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't a large man by any means; easily discribed as short and round. His skin was sun-tanned and his hair greying in places and slicked back, the look completed by a pair of opaque sunglasses.

"Oh 'ush. So didja awready ea' dinnah?" Erik nodded and Stu sighed. "Yew couldn' even wait fo' meh?"

"You were taking too long," he huffed bluntly. "Finish your tea so we can get outta here. Too many people around, y'know?"

Noodle crept to the corner of the arched entryway. A few late night diners were up and about, so she attempted to seem causal by leaning against the wall, slipping the mirror from her pocket and looking bored. Finally, with a bit of tilting, she had 2D in her sights, as well as...no, 2D couldn't be leaving Murdoc for that...Like she thought, just a meeting. Maybe 2D was planning something for their newest album, collaborating or something. For all Noodle knew, this could be someone's manager, come to discuss the contract. There certainly didn't appear to me much affection passed between them other than playful banter. She couldn't hear much, but from reading their lips she caught a few sparse words. 'Couldn't even wait for me...' 'Too many people...' Noodle whipped out her camera, photographing the reflection. If it would make Murdoc happy...

The singer downed his tea quickly, grabbing at his temples with a whimper. "Ouch.. ouch ouch... bwain fweeze..."

Erik burst into laughter, the singer following. "You seriously got brain freeze from tea?"

"Oh shuddup!" 2D replied through his laughter, rubbing his temple with a pale hand. "Yeh, awright, so wready t'ead out?" He asked once the icy pain had subsided.

"Yeah yeah, let's get a move on." Erik stood up, deciding to be a bit more on the playful side and he dragged Stu along by his waist and grumbled things that mocked things Murdoc would say. 2D laughed, giving him a shove.

"Will yew s'op?" His voice wasn't very convincing, as he was having fun, but they were still right out in the middle of public- a public that was keen on a wedding he was about to participate in. Now wasn't the time to make it seem like something else was going on.

The two made their way out to the beach the hotel over-looked; playing and laughing the whole time. Erik finally sat down on the cool sand, producing a laptop from a bag he'd been carrying and inviting the lad to sit with him.

Noodle blanched at the other man's blatant impersonation of their beloved bassist. Had 2D stooped so low as to really...? She wasn't even sure anymore. She followed them from a distance, crouching low behind the posts of the fence that separated the beach from the hotel property, camera never stopping when she got them in view. To think that this very act of snooping had brought so much love together...only to be the same action that would tear it apart... Noodle was now crying silently with fury, upset that after so long, after so much excitement, after thinking that for once in her life she'd done good...now she had to bring that fortune down with her own hands. It was like building shelter for a couple of lost kittens only to tear it down on top of them the second they fell asleep inside. She felt horrid, hating herself a little more with every click of the button.

They chatted on about random things while something on the small device was loading, finally finishing with a resounding 'ding'. 2D sat up excitedly, having been lying back in the sand and staring up at the moon. He smiled giddily as Erik typed in a few things, asking 2D a few quiet questions to which he'd reply all the sweet nothings he'd whispered to the bassist so many times before...

Stu leaned closer to the glowing laptop, unaware that this was hiding it from the camera's gaze. He started to giggle as Erik made a few hand motions, as though explaining something, and pressed a few more keys. "Da's amazin' mate~! Bu' membah, we need t'be done wif dis b'fo'e tha weddin'. Dunno wot would 'appen den..." His excitement faded as quickly as it had come, dark gaze flickering up to Erik's sunglasses.

"We could always give it a test run t'night." The older returned, closing the laptop and glancing out at the dark water.

"Sounds good t'me." 2D shrugged, pushing himself to his feet and stretching. "S'gunna be a long bloody noight.."

Noodle raised the camera to her eye again, but tears made the picture blurry. She growled softly in anger, wiping her eyes and trying again, but they were coming to fast. It was obvious now anyways. She was glad she'd asked Susan for her cheapest pocket camera, because she knew she wouldn't be able to sit with Murdoc long enough to explain each one. He'd probably bust the tiny thing... She turned on heel, rushing back to the elevator and waited the excruciating ride up to their floor. She didn't even trust herself long enough to stick around. The guitarist rushed to knock on the bassist's door, leaving the camera there, before sprinting to her own room and banging her fist on the door. Susan answered almost immediately, wrapping the guitarist in her arms and carrying her inside as Murdoc answered his own. Seeing Noodle's tears, he knew it was true. He flipped through the first few photos in stunned silence, seeing how close they'd gotten, the playful shoving, that smiling gap-toothed face...

Murdoc threw the camera hard against the wall, shattering it into at least six different pieces. He'd wait. 2D would be back, and he would wait, out of sight... Oh, he'd have a panic attack when he couldn't find the bassist at first, but he'd get a surprise...


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long while before 2D returned, looking thoroughly exhausted. There were the faintest hints of tears on his cheeks and newly acquired fingerless gloves that made the boy want to tear at his hands. He took a moment before heading into their room, rubbing the remnants of tears from his eyes and trying to straighten up his hair a bit. At first everything seemed normal, until he realized the bed was void of his lover. "Er.. Mu'doc? Yew in he'e, lovey?" He asked the dark room, his voice tinted with concern. Murdoc hadn't been feeling well when he left...

It was sudden. Murdoc was sure to make it so. He pushed the door shut in a flash, flipping out his knife as he pushed 2D against the wall, bare chest to the singer's back, the smell of hard liquor on his breath. "'Ave a good time, luv?" He spat, as if the endearment were vile. The blade was kept close to 2D 's skin, grazing the flesh of his back softly. He'd waited a long time for this...

The singer let out a mixture between a muffled cry and a whimper, his lanky figure at first completely rigid and falling nearly limp against the wall. His breathing was quick and painful as he looked over his shoulder with a look of pure fear, confusion and hurt. "W-wot? Mu'doc, w-wot a'e yew d-doin'?" He was trembling, tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't understand why the man who just this morning had been begging for his attention and snogging him senseless was now pinning him to the wall with a knife to him.

Murdoc pressed his hips against 2D's, nipping softly at his neck. The tears were coming back, assisted by the alcohol. He just wanted to curl up with Stuart, tell him he loved him, look forward to the wedding ahead... But then he remembered those pictures and his bite became hard. He ignored the singer's question in favor of his own. "Why'd yew do this tah me, Stu?" He whimpered, knife still hard in his fist. "Why are yew taking everythin' away from me?" He sniffled, pressing flush against 2D's back, nuzzling against the taller man's shoulder. "I wanted tah be a Tusspot, Stu. I wanted tah quit bein' a Niccals...but yer makin' me choose...and if I can't be a perfect Tusspot fer yew, I can be a damn good Niccals..." He accentuated his meaning by pressing the blade against sensitive skin, nicking his skin but not enough to bleed him. He was a mix of rage and hurt, fighting with himself and taking it all out on 2D. Accompanied by the alcohol, Murdoc was a mess of slow reactions and hard emotions, very unlike himself...

The younger was trembling, his voice shaking just as bad and full of fear. "W-wot a'e yew talkin' a-abou', lovey? P-Pwease lemme go..." He cringed whenever he felt pressure added to the knife. If he knew anything about a drunken Murdoc, it was that he could be ruthless when it came to things like this. Not to mention the pain...it was different now. Not created out of love or passion, but out of anger and hurt.

Murdoc felt a tinge of guilt at 2D's plead. He stepped back, taking the knife with him, but still keeping it in his hand, at the ready. "Why'd yew leave me, eh? Whut 'bout all I've done fer yew? All those plans..." He thought a moment longer, suddenly realizing that The Elizabeth was completely out of his reach now...he'd lost her. He began to sob heavily, sitting on the corner of the bed, head in hands.

"L-leave yew? Ah jus' wen' out fo' a bit, Muds..." He breathed, his pain only growing as he wanted desperately to console his lover- yet the knife persuaded a heavy dose of caution. He sat a bit farther than he usually would have, offering a thin arm and looking like he was either going to fall into the same heart-wrenching sobs -as he had no idea what was going on in the first place- or bolt to keep from getting harmed too much.

Murdoc bolted upright at the touch, standing once again and pointing the knife accusingly at the singer. A dark brush of crimson overcame his features, angered and confused. "WHO THE BLUUDY 'ELL WAS 'E? I KNOW YEW SAW SOMEONE; I HAD NOODLE FOLLOW YEW!"

Stuart jerked back roughly, knocking his head on the wall close to where he'd sat down and pulling all his limbs into a ball like he always used to when Murdoc beat him. "AH'M NOT BLOODY SEEIN' ANYONE! AH'M FOCKIN' ENGAGED, WHY WOULD AH?" He was on the verge of sobs, a hiccup fighting its way up his throat. He didn't put two and two together- he'd spent the night out with Erik, after all. What else could he be talking about?

Murdoc huffed loudly, grabbing at his own hair and pulling roughly. "Yew fuukin' kiddin' me, eh? Why else would yew..." he trailed off, seeing something wrong with this picture. In the moonlight that flooded the room, 2D's skin positively glowed...except his hands. Gloves. "Whut'd yew do to yer 'ands, Stu?" he breathed, pointing with the knife, the other hand still in his hair. Now it was just Stu. Not 'luv', not 'Stuart', not 'darlin'... Just plain informal Stu. "If 'e did somethin' to yew..."

"H-huh?" 2D's wide eyes shot between his hands and Murdoc, hiding his hands away between his knees and chest. That would ruin it right quick and he knew it. "N-no..? 'o a'e yew even ta'kin' bout, Mu'doc?" He questioned meekly, still trembling visibly as his gaze dropped to his knees. He didn't understand any of this, yet it seemed to be tearing them apart quite easily. What had he done?

Murdoc blinked, dazed by the alcohol. Had he just missed the gloves being there earlier...? "I dunno whut I'm takin' 'bout, Stu...But it 'urts...'Urts me that yew'd cheat like this..."

The singer fell silent; breathing, heartbeat, trembling, it all stopped completely. The word dropped from his lips like some terrible little monster, "ch-cheat...? Yew fink ah'm... wot?" His voice was quiet, barely more than a breath as his dark eyes flickered between Murdoc's. He was completely caught off guard by such an accusation.

"Yew confusin' me now," he muttered, stumbling slightly. "Yew ain't makin' sense..."

"Ah'm no' makin' sense?" 2D's fear slowly faded away into hurt and anger. Murdoc didn't seem too dangerous anymore and without the fear to hold him back.. "Yewr tha one dat randomly pulls a fockin' knife on meh! Den yew tu'n awround 'n say ah'm cheatin' on yew! Wot tha fock 'as gotten in to yew?"

"Whut the fuuk's gotten in tah me? Whut the fuuk's gotten in tah yew? Am I not enough? Or do yew need a second little fairy fuuk toy to keep satisfied?" Murdoc was just shooting off insults, that bottled emotion coming undone in the most harmful words his liquor-drenched mind could come up with.

"Shuddup!" 2D barked, lurching forward out of his ball to lean towards Murdoc. "Why tha 'ell would ah cheat on yew? Ah fockin' DIED fo' yew, Mu'doc!O' a'e yew wreally jus' dat ol' sod evewyone else always made yew out t'be and ah've jus' been kiddin' mehself dis 'ole time?" His words were no longer his own, spoken purely out of hurt and rage.

Murdoc felt it boil up inside him: that Niccals urge to strike...but even contorted with rage, Stuart was still (in his heart) that sweet little lover he'd always dreamed about. "Stu, I-"

The singer had his long fingers fisted in the sheets, shaking his head at Murdoc. "Save it! Ah dunno wot tha bloody focks gotten into yew t'noight! I's cos yewr fockin' dwrunk, aint it? Ah fought yew wosn' goin' t'do dat anymo'e, yeh?" There was an uncharacteristic bite to Stu's voice, one that he only used in times of desperation. He felt like hugging Murdoc, wiping away both their tears and begging him to forget this whole misunderstanding, but he also felt like bolting; making a mad dash for the hotel entrance and simply leaving. He could see the familiar murderous look glinting in Murdoc's eyes..

He couldn't stop it...because it was true. He had promised to stop drinking...he'd already almost completely kicked smoking...all for the chance that they'd get The Elizabeth. But that was all gone now... He balled his free hand and sent it right into 2D's cheek bone, hurting himself in the process. A glimmer of fear iced him over at the realization that he may have fractured the singer's eye again...but that was before he remembered the tiny photo in his wallet, suddenly heavy against him like a ball of lead. "Yew ruined everything!" he screamed, holding his injured hand against his chest, knife still between the fingers of his other. "She'll nevah see us! We won't find 'er! I've fuukin' lost 'er because of yew!" Tears sprung to his eyes, both of physical and emotional pain.

2D clutched at his cheek, finally losing it and breaking down in wrenching sobs. "A-ah didn' do anyfing!" He yelled, hunching over as his stomach churned with distress. "Y-y'know wot?" Stu's hands were brought out from hiding, shaking terribly as he gingerly looked them over. With a hitch in his sobs, he ripped the ring from his finger -along with a good deal of skin- and shoved it into Murdoc's hand. "He'e! S'obvious ah'm jus' some idiotic little twat that wruins EVEWYFING! Ah'm fockin' sowwy ah wos evah bo'n!" His words were hardly audible through his crying as he roughly stumbled to his feet, head shaking in sorrow. "Foin.. jus'... foin... yew dun' believe me.. yew dun' love me.. jus' foin.." His tone show that 'fine' was the exact opposite of what he was feeling. "Jus' one favah. Be out on tha beach in, say, 'n 'our. G-g'bye, Mu'doc." With that he staggered out the door, making his sobbing way up the hall and back to the elevators; one hand still holding his cheek and the other pressed to his chest as beads of blood ran down his wrist.

Murdoc stood in silence. There it was: The Niccals Performance. Show's over, folks. Nothing left to see. This poor man's already ruined all sense of happiness in his life and the only thing left is to drown in the drink. A repeat performance, actually. Murdoc sobbed loudly, a low, moaning wail of anguish following. He hurt, both inside and outside, and all he had left to show for it was this blood-stained hoop of gold, promised on the death bed of a man he once loved. He collapsed to the floor, his injured hand fishing his wallet from his jean pocket, taking out the tiny picture and holding it to his bare chest. "I's a'righ', luv...don' cry..." he whispered drunkenly, running his thumb across the back of the photograph like one would a child's head, comforting her. "We'll be okay..."

2D all but collapsed in the elevator, fumbling hands managing to dial Erik's number. He dare not say more than a time for it all to start before jamming the small phone back into his pocket. He got looks from most everyone within hearing distance of his wretching sobs, all full of pity. Just a few hours before the boy had been skipping, whistling and all smiles. Now he looked as though he'd take a gun to his head provided the chance. Not that he could- his life was bonded with Murdoc's in a way far deeper than marriage and he wouldn't do that to him. He fell into the sand once out on the beach, knees held tightly to his chest and eyes burning terribly with the ongoing assault of tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoc woke from a short tear-educed nap, only to find that almost an hour had passed already. Hadn't 2D wanted him at the beach in an hour, as a sort of farewell or something? He rose to his feet, shrugged on a hoodie and keeping Elizabeth's photo in hand as he left the room, half-sober and stumbling as he walked, head pounding with a slight hangover. He somehow made his way to the lobby and passed the front desk without so much as a glance. No one else was about...Noodle was probably still sobbing in Susan's arms...Russel probably knew by now... Murdoc felt the cool sand beneath his bare feet before he even noticed he was outside. He looked down at it in surprise. Now, what was so important that his...ex-fiancee...would lure him out here for?

Stuart was huddled beneath a few palm trees not far off, buried within his legs and watching Murdoc through bleary, sad eyes. He'd more than figured out what had happened, now feeling stupid for it happening in the first place. Erik was but a friend of his father's that helped with putting on shows at the fairgrounds. 2D had gone to him for help.. his thoughts trailed off as he turned his head and nestled it into his arms, waiting to hear it start.

Murdoc wandered a bit farther onto the sand, stumbling slightly and finding it a better idea to sit down. 2D was nowhere in sight... Murdoc looked down at his hands, into the tiny forced smile of his...daughter. "I'm sorry, luv," he whispered. "Looks like Daddy's not here..."

The singer sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. He was too scared to say something, but he did manage to stand up and take a few steps out of the shade of the palm trees. His head was tilted down, now gloveless hands clasped behind his back and lip worried by gap-teeth. He was trembling slightly, his breathing not quite normal and his cheeks flushed with tear stains lining either side. 2D passed a hand over his face, the usually pretty pale skin now a horribly painful looking reddish brown. Both were burnt.

Murdoc caught sight of that angelic figure, a warmth spreading over him at the glimmer his pale flesh gave off in the moonlight...but then he froze over upon recalling their fight with each other. The ring was still on his finger, not as perfect a fit as it would have been on 2D, but there none the less. Then he saw the burns...someone had harmed his...bandmate. That's all they were now...

"Stu,... whut 'appened to yew?"

Silence. He couldn't bring himself to speak. It hurt too much. He shook his head, motioning towards the clear night sky. Almost simultaneously Erik started it up, the sudden sweet screech of a firework shooting up into the sky. It popped loudly, forming a small pink flare. Another shot up, and another, and another; taking the shapes of red white and pink circles, hearts and even words. The words spelled out ever sweet little nothing 2D had whispered so many times before- things one would supposedly forget a few moments later. He didn't. He meant ever word that left his lips and wanted to prove it, along with how much he loved Murdoc. Ever bang would pierce deeper into his heart before the frail singer couldn't take it anymore and disappeared back into the safety of the shadows, where he sobbed quietly against his jeans. He wasn't expecting anything of this now. He hoped for understanding, at least, knowing forgiveness to be a much farther shot.

Murdoc's slow mind took in the lights with surprising speed. Every word seemed clear to him, hitting him in the chest much harder than he ever could have hit 2D... He watched as the lights dimmed and died in the air, eyes still upturned long after it was over. He'd ruined everything again...just like a Niccals.

Murdoc tucked the photo against his palm as he got to his hands and knees, crawling his way over to where 2D sat. The tears had died out of him during their earlier fight, leaving him stoic and numb as he sat in front of the younger man, brushing long sprigs of hair out of his crying eyes. "Come on, luv..." he whispered, brow furrowed in worry. "Don't cry..." He used his free hand to tilt the singer's face up. "I can't 'ave a cryin' bride, now can I?" he teased weakly, hoping to bring a smile to the other man's face.

The first touch earned a flinch from 2D, almost as though afraid to be hit, but the words dulled the pain. "B-bu'.." He stammered, unsure of what exactly was going on. Had Murdoc.. really forgiven him? He'd been so afraid that he had, once more, managed to rip their relationship apart; though the gentle touch persuaded him that things were okay. "'m-m sowwy," the boy murmured, only tearing up more as he leaned forward against Murdoc's collarbone to seek the comfort the older always held for him.

Murdoc trembled, a soft shushing noise in place of tears as he held 2D to him with almost bruising force, like the boy would break if he didn't hold him together. "Naw, luv, I'm sorry... Fer me to think that yew'd...fuuk, Stuart, I luv yew." He buried his face in 2D's hair, kissing his head. "I's tha' damn Niccals gene, yeh? I got jealous. I'm so sorry..." He sniffled softly, taking in the singer's scent. "I fuukin' luv yew..."

2D nuzzled against him, thin arms forming a tight embrace around the bassist's middle. "Ah love yew, too, Muds.. so so much... w-woulda said somefing soonah, but ah didn' wanna wruin tha supwise.." His voice was muffled slightly as the lad buried his face. "Wait, w-wot abou' tha othahs? A-ah mean, won' dey be m-mad at me..?"

"I'll explain it, luv, I'll explain it..." he rushed, just glad that they were getting back on good terms. He pulled 2D back, looking into his dark eyes and wiping tears from those red cheeks. "Let's do this ovah, yeh? Brand new." He pulled the ring from his own finger and held it out to the singer, not wanting to hurt the already burned hands. "Marry me, Stuart?"

His smile was shaky but loving, the thin lad pulling right back into the embrace and placing a kiss on Murdoc's slightly parted lips. "Onwy if yew'll mawwy me, Muds." Up close there was the visible imprint of Murdoc's fist on Stu's flushed cheeks; the red slowly draining and the pale emphasizing the bruise. There were various bruises, burns and a cut littering the lad's body, but he was completely focused on Murdoc, the love of his life, the man that gave him a reason to live, the amazing being that was offering a ring that would officially bond them together forever. Yet, through all of this, there was a tiny little voice at the back of 2D's head. It monitored everything, swearing inwardly to never allow him to open back up fully to Murdoc. It only ended in pain. Just when things seemed to be calming down and life was good, something was bound to come up that would just end up hurting Stu in the end.

Murdoc smiled, kissing the outline of his own fist on 2D's face and pulling the boy back down against his chest. "I do, luv. Le's nevah fight again, yeh?"

"Pwease?" The singer couldn't help the slight whimper in his voice, really and truly wanting to never fight again. He crawled forward a bit, sitting in Murdoc's lap and pressing against his chest with a sniffle.

Murdoc's brow furrowed as he realized that he'd just guilt tripped himself. "Fer yew, luv," he whispered, opening his hand and pressing the photograph into 2D's fingers. "Anythin'. But we gotta be 'onest, yeh? Talk more. Open up, an' all tha'..." He nuzzled into 2D's neck, wriggling against him playfully, fingers tickling him along his sides. "An' stop all this cryin'~! Yeh?" He held up his little finger for 2D to hook with his own. "Promise?"

2D giggled, squirming between Murdoc's assaulting hands. He rubbed what remained of his tears away with burnt palms before hooking pinkies with Murdoc. "Pwomise." Stu leaned forward with a smile, kissing Murdoc's lower lip. Of course he promised and most of him wanted to keep it, but that accursed little voice was muttering about the complete lack of trust. He'd always been a truthful, loving lad, yet all of his friends -including his lover- would so easily turn against him over something that wasn't even true.

Murdoc took back the photo, tucking it away and helping the singer to his feet. "Let's get back, eh?"

"Mm-hm." 2D replied, thin arm remaining around Murdoc in a needy way. He felt like if he let go that Murdoc would drift out of reach again- making the lad determined not to let such a thing happen. "So.. didja loik da fi'ewo'ks? Me 'n Ewik 'ave been plannin' dem fo' a while."

Murdoc chuckled softly despite his guilt, keeping a tight hold on 2D as well. "Yew should 'ave told me, luv~!" He smiled to keep from seeming sad, nuzzling against the younger man's ear affectionately. "Would 'ave saved a lotta trouble..." He secretly still hurt deep in his chest from reading the illuminated words, feeling like such a...a Niccals.

"Ah'm awful sowwy abou' dat. Ah didn' wanna wruin tha supwise o' nufin s'all." 2D apologized with a quiet laugh, turning to meet Murdoc's nuzzling face with soft lips. "Ah love yew, Muds~ Duncha evah fo'git dat, y'hea'?"

"As long as yew can forget I was ever Murdoc Niccals, I can remember tha' yew luv me." He led the singer to the elevator, kissing him soundly as the doors closed.

"Ah s'ppose dat could be awranged." He whispered against his lover's lips, thin fingers running slowly and carefully through Murdoc's hair. His skin from the wrists down was a disaster area that hurt whenever he touched something, but he decided Murdoc was more than worth the pain and continued stroking his hair.

Murdoc winced against the normally soothing sensation of 2D fingers in his hair. The hangover was bringing a hell of a headache along with it. He reached up to still 2D's hands, pulling back sharply upon realizing that his hands were worse than he'd originally thought. He cradled them in his own hands, looking the burns over carefully. "We need to get you to Noodle. She has the first aid kit."

"Yeh, ok..ay.." His bright reply dropped off at the thought of having to face Noodle after such a shameful accusation. Would she be able to look at him with any respect after that? He doubted it highly and it murdered his smile. "Uhm.. a-ah dunno, actually.. ah mean, won' Noods be, y'know, no' 'appy t'see me..?"

"Don' worry 'bout 'er, luv. I'll take care of everythin'." The elevator opened and Murdoc motioned for 2D to follow, unable to hold him by the hand to lead him there. They approached Noodle's room on quiet feet, Murdoc knocking softly on the door. Susan answered, eyes slightly red with a large wet spot on the shoulder of her t-shirt. Seeing Murdoc, she opened her mouth, but upon noticing 2D behind him, she shut it again, looking at Murdoc with a glimmer of hope. The bassist nodded, causing Susan to smile sadly and allow them to enter. Noodle was cross-legged on the end of the bed, tired red eyes trained on the flickering television. She sniffed wetly, a hand rubbing her nose, when she looked over and saw Murdoc. Then 2D. Fury crossed her features, turning her usually gentle appearance into that of an enraged demon. She flung herself from the bed and raced for the singer, but was quickly intercepted by Murdoc, who held the young girl to his chest, burying her face in the front of his hoodie. She screamed and kicked, beating her small fists against Murdoc's back and sides, all her cries and screams muffled by his clothing, until her blows became weak and halfhearted. She unclenched her fists to grab large handfuls of the black cloth and hold the bassist to her, crying anew.

"I's a'righ', Noodle," he whispered, petting her head, "We're better. It wasn't real..." She shook her head, her face still hidden as she mumbled into his shirt. Somehow, the bassist understood her. "No, you did good, luv...I fuuked it all up, tha's all...But he's hurt, luv, I need yew to make 'im bettah."

2D was standing in the doorway still, head bowed, features full of shame and fingers tapping anxiously -and painfully- together. Though he'd been just behind Murdoc, Noodle's outburst had scared him back against the door. He looked even guiltier than he had on the beach, the only thing keeping the tears from his eyes being the promise he'd made with Murdoc.

Noodle sniffled, pulling back and hiccuping loudly. Susan offered her a hug, which she took with a soft sigh. Feeling better, she rubbed her nose and assessed 2D's situation with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, Toochi," she whispered hoarsely, turning his hand over, both apologizing for her anger and the pain she might have caused him by touching his hands.

The singer shrugged, leaning down to peck her forehead. "S'mah own fault love." He stood on his knees, watching with a painless indifference as she touched various parts of the burns; the joy of being back with Murdoc having, for the most part, numbed it. It was when she touched where he'd torn the ring from that he gave a sharp jerk and whimper. That was a tender area for more than one reason.

Noodle scowled at the wound, turning from the singer to fetch the metal case and handed it to Susan, calling out whatever it was she may have needed to fix the problem. "It's mostly on the surface," she explained, wrapping the palms in gauze, "so you should be fine by the-" She broke her sentance, glancing over at Murdoc, who had lied down on the couch, his head pounding. "There is still going to be a wedding, right?" Murdoc looked up at 2D, then to her, nodding. The gutarist returned to her task. "Should be fine by the wedding." She said, her voice clipped. Murdoc snuck behind Susan, grabbing a bottle of painkillers (2D's back-ups) and taking a few dry.

2D nodded, giving his hands a slight flex through the thick bandaging. "Okay, gweat. Fanks, love." He flashed a gap-tooth smile and gave her a handless hug, chuckling. "Woll dat gives me a while of livin' wif no 'ands. Kinda loik one of dose shows whe'e they do stuff loik dis to show 'ow 'ard people wif disabilities' lives a'e." He mused, laying back and studying his hands above him.

Murdoc mused silently, wondering to himself. 2D seemed...different. Normally, he'd say something so bright and cheerful right about now. But it wasn't nearly as hopeful as Murdoc was expecting. He sighed, rising to his feet. "Time fer bed, eh, luv?" Noodle nodded herself, crawling in her own bed. Susan sat there as well, the guitarist curling up as close to her as possible, burying her head in Susan's sable hair. It made Murdoc's chest ache a bit more, knowing that it would be a while before 2D would do that with him again.

The singer stood up, pushing his hair from his face with a thin wrist and smiling down at the two girls. "Sweep tight, loves. See yew guys in tha mo'nin~" He chimed, managing to open the door with the use of both bandaged hands. Though it was difficult, he couldn't help but laugh at himself, knowing he must look ridiculous.

Murdoc smiled sadly at the laughter, closing the door behind him with a bone-rattling sigh of relief. Now all that was left was Russel... "Go on ahead, luv. I gotta talk to Russ, eh? Sort things out with 'im."

"Awrigh'. See yew ina bit den~" He trotted up the hall, fumbling with the doorknob for a long moment before triumphantly smiling and slipping inside. 2D didn't notice the fact that he didn't hug, kiss or really pay their parting any mind. It was unlike him, just like how dull his eyes and smile were now, compared to the vivid and loving glimmer they'd held before.

Murdoc felt like crying all over again, left alone in the hall. He'd set out an hour ago to find his lover...and instead he was clinging to a shell. He swallowed those thoughts for later, making his way down the hall to the drummer's room. Russel, who had grown angry at the thought of betrayal in the band, was very pleased to hear it had all been a misunderstanding. Murdoc stayed a few moments to hear the beat Russel had spent the day building for the song Empire Ants that 2D had put the lyrics together for their next album, complementing the drummer on all his hard work, both past and present. After a slightly awkward hug, Murdoc left, going back to his own room and stopping outside the door. Though it had caused trouble last time, Murdoc couldn't help but lean in and try to listen through the door...

2D was curled up on the bed, a few absent tears falling down his cheeks. He knew things weren't going to be the same, but this.. he'd thought over his actions and his blood ran cold. He wasn't 2D anymore- he was someone afraid of trusting because he feared the greater threat of betrayal. Physical pain was something he more often than not loved, but emotional pain was a completely different story. He'd always been fragile, but lately his frailty had struck up to a whole other level. Stu sniffed, wiping his bleary eyes on his inner arm and tried to compose himself for the bassist's return.

Murdoc listened hard, straining for any sign of life...unless... He grabbed at his own chest. No, he wasn't dead, which meant 2D had not done something life-threatening. Then he heard a tiny sniffle. 2D was crying again...hadn't they promised against that? 'Well, i's yer faul', yew insensitive bastard,' he thought to himself, 'yew knew how delicate he was, now look at 'im...yew pushed 'im over the edge.'

Murdoc used his keycard to open the door quietly, shutting it just as quietly behind him and leaning against the door.

Stuart was lying on the opposite end of the bed, back to the door and seemingly unaware of the older. He rubbed at his eyes, mumbling to himself in a tone of self-loathing. His words, however, were unintelligible. More like something to occupy his busy mind from delving into more painful trains of thought. His head was starting to hurt and he reached over to the nightstand, only to find he couldn't pick his pills up. He pushed himself into a sitting position, freezing when he caught sight of Murdoc. "Oh-er.. 'ey Muds." He greeted, keeping his hair in his eyes to cover the tears. He'd broken the promise.. and it had only lasted all of an hour.

"I said back on the beach tha' we needed to be open, yeh?" He walked over, picking up the pills and dumping two into 2D's bandaged hands before sitting on the bed. "Looks like yew need to talk."

He managed to drop the pills into his mouth, swallowing thickly and shrugging. "Ah feel.. wei'd.. loik, uhm.. loik ah'm afwaid, yeh?" His voice was quiet, fitting the description 'afraid' well. Just talking about it made his head spin and his stomach churn.

Murdoc nodded slowly, signaling for 2D to continue. He wanted to get this difference out from between them before they slept. The wedding was closing in fast and it would be stressful enough without having 2D's new attitude in the open.

"Ah dun' wreally.. loik, s'not loik 'm afwaid of somefing specific, bu' fo' some wreason ah get wrilly sca'ed when ah sta't to ac' loik, woll, me. Loik somefing wreally wreally bad will 'appen.." As in-tune with emotions as he'd always been, 2D was still no match in figuring out something as deep seeded as this. He bit his lip, dark eyes trained on his bandaged hands rather than Murdoc.

Murdoc followed his lover's gaze. "Like..." he began, feeling something deep stir inside him. "Like if yew act normal...somethin' will go wrong? We'll fuuk somethin' else up?" He felt suddenly very aware of the bond Susan and Noodle had, how he had wished that he and 2D had it. He wondered if this was the beginning of the same thing...

"Uhm.. yeah.." He agreed nervously, anxiety driving his fingers to knit together. Tapping hurt too much. He felt incredibly unsure about anything and everything, having nothing stable to cling to. His relationship wasn't stable, Jamaica was still too new, Russel certainly wasn't going to help, the girls were too busy.. there simply wasn't any comfort for the lad to turn to after such a terrible scare. Not even the wedding-to-be seemed constant anymore, considering how close it'd come to being canceled.

Murdoc looked down at those bandaged hands. He stood, unzipping his hoodie and letting it fall to the floor. "I want to kill myself for hurting yew." He said plainly, confessing. He bit his lip, nodding softly. "There. I said it." He looked up at the singer. "Yer turn. Confess somethin'. Anythin'. Even if it 'urts me. In fact, tha's better."

2D looked up at him in surprise, concern full in his features at the sudden confession. He mulled it over, saying, "woll.. the'e's actually been a lotta times ah wonted t'kill mehself, bu' ah didn' cosa yew. Ah knew ah was tha only pe'son always the'e t'back yew up, 'n now if ah did den yew'd die too, so, y'know.." He shrugged, his gaze moving back up to Murdoc's black and red eyes.

Murdoc held 2D's gaze with a determined kind of passion. "Sometimes, I'm jealous of Noodle, 'cause of 'ow close yew two can be."

"Ah wos always jealous of all da bi'ds yew bwought 'ome." 2D replied simply, moving back to lean against the wall at the head of the bed. He still had his fingers interlocked, though the anxiety was slowly starting to dissipate.

"I hated it when yew'd sing at the live shows. The girls always looked at yew too close fer my liking." Murdoc shrugged, still standing.

"Mm, ah always used ta git yew outta twouble, yeh? Yew didn' get mosta tha repwocussions from ba'fights 'n such cos ah'd let 'im beat tha snot outta meh o' ah'd pay yeh bail fo' they took yew in." 2D brushed a gauzy hand through his hair, fingers freed of each other.

"Yer 'appiness made me depressed sometimes. I used to 'ate yew 'appy."

"Whenevah yew'd sta't binge dwinkin' ah'd stay up all noight wif yew t'make su'e yew was okay but yew nevah membahed it in tha mo'nin."

"I used to find yew sleepin' on the rec room couch and would touch yer feet jus' to 'ear whut sounds yew'd make..." 'Well, that would explain some things, now wouldn't it?' Murdoc smirked, almost enjoying their confession game.

The singer blushed with a chuckle, rolling his eyes at his lover. "The'e wos one time when we wos wotchin' a movie in tha livin' wroom 'n yew fell asleep.. ah go' sca'ed 'n snuggled up agains' yew. Dunno if yew wos awake o' not, but i' made me feel safe. Ah 'ighttailed it outta the'e tha moment yew shifted though cos ah didn' wont ta die so young~" He laughed.

Murdoc laughed at the thought of it. He honestly didn't remember that exact occasion, but he could think of a couple of times that he'd woken up to more than his own warmth. "I knew I luved yew when I 'ad a bad dream and I woke up with yew 'oldin' me to yer chest. Then I woke up again and realized that yew were a dream, too." He whispered the last part, a bit shy.

The singer started to say something, paused, then decided to say it anyway. "Y'know ah did dat a few toimes. Nevah knew wot yew'd say if yew woke up loik dat, so ah'd tuck yew in and sneak off awround free o' fou'. Yew used ta 'ave 'orrible nightma'es, though. Yew'd cwry 'n kick 'n punch- tha 'ole nine ya'ds, yeh?" His voice was softer, "dat wos prolly one of mah favowite fings.. ah mean, ah knew yew wosn' gunna let me 'old yew when yew we'e awake, but doin' dat when yew wos 'avin' a nightma'e made yew settle down 'n not only did ah git ta 'old yew, but ah got to 'elp.."

Murdoc's smile faded into a concerned look. He crawled onto the bed, reaching out for 2D like a child.

2D gave him a gentle smile, tugging him over and into his thin lap. "Ah dun' fink ah coul' tell yew 'ow much yew mean ta me if ah 'ad all tha time in tha wo'ld, Muds." He cooed softly against the bassist's hair, holding him tightly and pecking the top of his head.

Murdoc nodded, nuzzling against the singer's bony chest with a sniffle. "Are we goin' to be okay, luv?"

"Yeh, 'm su'e we a'e." 2D purred in return, bandaged hand running along his bassists' back soothingly. "Membah, Muds, we'e stuck t'gothah fo' ete'nity." He reminded him with a playful groan and roll of the eyes. "'orrible, aint it?"

"Oh, yeh, luv~! Not sure I can make it tha' long with yew~!" Murdoc smiled sweetly for the first time in hours, glad to be back with this playful banter he loved so much.

"Wrilly? Cos ah fink it would be tha bes' fing a boy could evah ask fo'." 2D replied with a giggle, still holding him close and pulling his chin up to kiss him. It wasn't a feisty lust-filled one, or a slow passionate one, just simply a kiss; showing a spark of emotion and a smile afterwards. "Love yew~"

"Luv yew more~!" Murdoc sang, wriggling cutely against the taller man, daring him to a challenge. They really had to get into the swing of these things more often...

"Pf, yew wish," 2D chirped in reply, giggling and holding Murdoc flush against his front. He managed to claim Murdoc's mouth again, giving him a frisky, playful kiss with nips and pecks mixed in before pulling back and nuzzling against his forehead with a bright, gap-tooth smile.

"Yew wanna bet~? I luv yew so much, I'd quit the band if yew asked me." Murdoc's hands lifted the very hem of 2D's pink shirt, brushing sharp nails against his tender skin.

"Yah? Woll ah'd eat an enti'e steak fo' yew~" He replied playfully, though that would be a feat as he was a strict vegetarian. 2D shivered a bit beneath the claws, unable to do anything in return other than a kiss as his own hands were decommissioned.

"I'd break my bass an' nevah play again..." Murdoc grew worried upon noticing that 2D wasn't touching him, only to remember that he couldn't... 'Well,' he thought playfully, 'things can be arranged...'

"Hm.. ah'd 'ave mah vocal cho'ds wremoved so ah couldn' sing o' talk o' nufing." 2D placed another gentle kiss on the man's lips, finding it hard to get anything rougher when he couldn't pull Murdoc into it. He was smiling dumbly, having the perfect finishing comeback.

Murdoc's mouth dropped open in shock. "Yew can't do tha'! I luv yer voice~!" He nuzzled against 2D's throat as if to prove his point. "I luv yew so much, I'd...I'd...if yew tol' me to, I'd get along wit' my fathah!"

The singer was amazed at such a statement, pecking Murdoc's hair. "Woll, ah love yew so much dat ah died 'n came back fo' yew." It was quieter, more sincere than the others; spoken against Murdoc's ear and finished with a nuzzle against his temple.

Murdoc put a hand to the back of 2D's head. "Okay, luv, okay," he whispered, voice thick with emotion, "yew won at yer voice..." Murdoc brushed the hair back from his lover's eyes, looking deep into them before kissing the fading outline on his cheek. "Yew too good fer me..."

"Dun' say dat, Muds." 2D replied softly, a small smile playing across his lips. "Yewr pe'fect in evewy way," he whispered before leaning forward and kissing him. His thin arms assisted him, pulling Murdoc closer to both him and the kiss.

Murdoc could have cried if his body had let him. He pressed 2D down against the bed, lying flush against him as he deepened the kiss, hands still teasing at the singer's sides. He didn't want to take it far, but he couldn't resist getting even slightly intimate with his fiancée.

Stu placed his bandaged hands gingerly on either side of Murdoc's face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. It seemed as though the world itself changed; 2D's fear and anxiety melting away in the warmth Murdoc's body pressed down against him. "Yew wreally a'e," he breathed as he pulled back from the lip lock for a breath of air. "Pwease dun' evah change, Mudsy. We could jus' stay loik dis.. 'appy wif evewyfing to look fo'wa'd too an' all of da bad stuff be'ind us.." It was wishful thinking, he knew, but it was oh-so-appealing.

"If yew wan' to, Stuart, I'll make it stay like this forevah..." Murdoc nuzzled lovingly against 2D's cheek, breathing him in. "I'll try my damned 'ardest to make yew 'appy..."

Willowy limbs wrapped tightly, needy, around Murdoc as the singer buried his head in the nook of his lover's neck. "Yew dun' 'ave t'twy t' make me 'appy, Muds. Ah love yew so much dat it jus' kinda 'appens~" He gently kissed the neck he was hidden against, eyes closing as he held Murdoc as close as he could.

Murdoc panted softly, his voice threatening to crack with sobs. He stroked 2D's hair, holding him tight. "Yew know wha'?" he asked, sniffing softly, trying to bring that playful banter back.

"Wot?" 2D replied, threading his toothpick legs through Murdoc's to try and stay as close as he possibly could. He never wanted to let his lover go again. Never.

Murdoc sighed, lying his head against 2D's chest, heavy from exhaustion. "I think we need to go swimming tomorrow. They got a nice pool 'ere. Indoors. More people go to the beach than in the pool, so we'll be alone..." He smiled at the thought of a relaxing day with 2D, just before the hectic rush of the wedding.

2D kissed Murdoc's head gently, keeping his hold on him. "Yeh.. but fo' t'night, le's go a'ead 'n git some wrest. Nighty night, Mudsy. Ah love yew~" He murmured into the older's hair, quickly drifting off from an unbearably stressful day.


	7. Chapter 7

Time: ~11 am

Place: Murdoc's Room

Murdoc rolled over in his sleep, sighing deeply. The sheets were a bit colder on this side of the bed... He felt about, searching for a stick thin limb or clothing, anything really, that would let Murdoc know 2D was there, but it didn't come. What did come, however, was a loud squall from Cortez, who'd been slumbering peacefully on 2D's pillow when Murdoc's hand bumped into him, causing the raven to bite his finger and make the bassist jolt upright in fright, letting out a yell of pain. He looked his finger over with a scowl and muttered curses at his feathered companion. "I'd eat yew if yew weren't a rat on the inside," he grumbled, realizing he was sore from yet another night spent in his denim jeans, which he quickly undid and squirmed out of.

A blue head popped out of the bathroom door, hair messy and eyes wide. "Oi, yew tew okay?" He asked with a sigh, glad to see no one was dead, at least. He took a step out the door, noted Murdoc's bleeding finger and disappeared back into the bathroom. With a smile, he trotted over to Murdoc, plopped down in his lap, took up his hand and took his hand gently between bandaged ones. He raised it to his lips, kissing the bite mark left by the raven and struggling to get the band-aid on straight. "Mo'nin, lovey~"

Murdoc smiled softly at his lover's attempts to console him, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. "G'Mornin', darlin'..."

"Didja sleep well~?" The towel-clad boy inquired, draping an arm around his shoulders and leaning against his chest. He himself had slept a lot better than usual, feeling unbelievable comfort as he was pressed between the comfy mattress and his warm lover.

"Slept fine until tha' demon bird bit me," he muttered with a chuckle, nipping at the singer's ear. "Whut are yew doin' up so early?"

"Jus' cleanin' up a bit." 2D replied with a chuckle, motioning towards the plush towel loosly pulled around his waist. "Kinda 'ard wif dese, though." He held up his hands, laughing more as he tried to bend them through the bandages.

Murdoc took one in his hands, turning it over and untying the loose end. When it came unwound and the gauze padding was removed, they looked much better than the night before, though still an angry pink-red in some places. "Do they pain yew much, luv?"

"Mm.. no' much." 2D shrugged, closing his fingers around the hands holding his own and leaning in for a kiss. "Now dey dun' 'ardly 'urt~" He giggled sweetly, a striking contrast to the sobbing boy he'd been the night before.

Murdoc beamed hugely. "Wanna go down to tha' pool, luv? Everyone else is prob'bly still in their rooms." He looked down at the pinkish hands. "Might be good fer yew."

"Cou'se, lovey~!" 2D chimed, giving his upper lip one last kiss before standing up and trotting over to his bags. He dug through them, snuffing out a pair of pink and black trunks. He didn't give dropping the towel a second though; pulling the trunks on over his pale bum and tying the drawstring at the front.

Murdoc chuckled at the sight of 2D's pale flesh before it was once again covered. The bassist himself exchanged his boxers for a pair of black trunks with a grey tribal patter up one leg. He'd found them dull, but Noodle had said that they 'subtly enhanced his smoky nature' or some crap like that, so he'd decided to bring them. Once he'd returned with a towel for each of them, they set off to the pool on the ground floor. Murdoc had been right; most people were in their rooms or crowding the beach...all except for two. Upon reaching the pool, the singer and the bassist were privy to the sight of Noodle (in a charming blue/black two-piece) and Susan (in a rather glamorous black skirted one-piece) kissing at the pool steps. Murdoc grinned widely and wolf whistled, which echoed around the heated room. Susan blushed much like she had at the cafe, ducking underwater and swimming away like a startled fish. Noodle sighed softly, a bit disappointed by the lack of contact, and began kicking her feet in the water. While it appeared Susan had been in for a while, judging by the guitarist's dry hair, Noodle had yet to be in the water, spare sitting on the first step.

2D giggled at the pair, leaning against Murdoc playfully. "Oi Noods, why 'aven' yew gotten in tha watah yet?" He asked innocently, noting how dry she looked.

Noodle mumbled something unintelligible, looking off into the pool, where Susan had resurfaced and brushed her water-darkened hair back. To Noodle, she was like a deadly but beautiful mermaid. She longed to swim with her, just to touch her and see that she wasn't a fantasy.

Murdoc crouched beside the smaller guitarist. "Whut'd yew say, Noods?" She huffed loudly, baring her teeth. "I can't swim well, okay...?" She grit out through her teeth, hissing them to Murdoc so Susan wasn't aware. "I've never been in water this deep."

Stuart skipped past them down the stairs, standing at the bottom of the stairs and giving the two an expectant look. He'd missed what Noodle had said, glancing over at Susan when he noticed the guitarist and bassist were talking. "Mo'nin', love~" He chimed, listening to it echo about the cavernous room.

"Good Morning, 2D~! Everything's...eh...all better I hope?" She called, swimming over slowly to where the singer stood.

He nodded blissfully, smiling up at his lover for a long moment. "Su'e is~! 'ow's fings goin' wif yew tew?" 2D inquired playfully, giving the girl a suggestive wink and chuckling.

Susan's face flushed red. "We..um..." She swam a bit closer, her feet touching ground as she whispered in his ear. "We had a wonderful night." She giggled mischievously, obviously still new to the flirting and innuendos.

He chuckled, ruffling her wet hair. "Wif many mo'e t'come~" 2D slipped past her into the deeper section of the pool, not having to tread water until he got to the really deep section. Still Murdoc and Noodle sat on the steps, making the boy wonder. "'ey, yew lot gettin' in?"

Murdoc waved his hand as if to shoo the singer. "Yew can live withou' me fer a minute, can't yew~?" he called teasingly, Susan taking a moment from her own embarrassed giggling to look at the two on the steps as well.

"No~!" 2D called back with a chiming laugh, his long limbs moving through the water with very little resistance. He moved back to the shallow half of the pool, brows knit in confusion as the two still didn't leave the steps.

Susan joined the singer rather quickly, noticing how Noodle appeared to look distressed. "Are you okay, Noodle? Is it still hurting?" Murdoc looked at the journalist. "Why would she be 'urtin'?" Susan shrugged, returning the look with confusion. "Noodle told me she wouldn't swim because her stomach hurt." Murdoc glanced at Noodle scoldingly. "Takin' a leaf outta my bad book, eh, Noods?" The guitarist shrugged, hugging herself and avoiding everyone's eyes. "She don't know 'ow to swim in watah this deep, Su. She's not 'urtin'..." Noodle nodded slowly, scooting over as Murdoc sat beside her in the water, arms dangling over his knees.

"Aw, love," 2D started, moving over to lean against the edge nearest the stairs. "Da's nufin' t'be ashamed of o' anyfing. We c'n teach yeh~!" He chimed reassuringly, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

Susan nodded, reaching out for the younger girl, usually the stronger of the two, now so weak. It reminded Murdoc of his moments with 2D, who he slipped into the water next to. Noodle clung to her lover in mild fright, unable to touch the bottom. Susan held her tight, though, and kissed the top of her hair.

2D let an arm drift casually around Murdoc's lower back, stealing a quick kiss before diving fully into the water. He surfaced a little ways away, azure hair slicked back and a grin on his face.

Murdoc smiled, chasing after his lover playfully and doing the same, surfacing in even deeper water. Susan smiled warmly at the two men. "See, they're okay...just try it..."

2D managed to catch Murdoc, planting a bruising kiss on his lips that only lasted a few seconds before the singer pulled back and giggled. He swam backward, giving Murdoc a playful smile.

Murdoc followed suit, enjoying their newest game. He'd just grabbed ahold of 2D when he heard a shrill squeal and a splash. Noodle had dared to switch from her hold around Susan's neck to holding her shoulders, and the quick change had her much deeper in the water than she'd expected. Susan soothed her with positive encouragement and a tight hold on both the gutairist's wrists until the younger girl had calmed slightly.

2D glanced over at them, his concern melting into a smile as he realized Murdoc was distracted. With a sharp shove off of the nearby pool wall, he managed to lay a kiss against the bassist's neck; one that left a faint outline. He nuzzled the older before again backing away.

"Yew little..." Murdoc smirked, feeling the spot. "It was my turn~!" He lunged for the singer, grabbing him by the upper arm and pulling him close.

"Woll yew wos distwacted 'n ah saw 'n openin'." 2D replied teasingly, letting himself be drawn closer to the bassist and giving his lips a suggestive lick- which resulted in him laughing as he couldn't stay serious about it.

Murdoc smiled lovingly, returning with a passionate kiss, his tongue sweeping his mouth before breaking away and working a dark hickie on his neck.

2D shivered against his lover's submerged body, jealous that he couldn't seem to return such a gift. He hummed softly, not wanting to disturb the girls.

Murdoc felt the skin beneath his lips thrum with life, giving him a pleasantly warm feeling in his heart. He sucked and bit a touch harder, wanting to see what other noises he could elicit out of his lover.

2D continued to bite back all but the faintest of noises, his eyes glimpsing over to the girls then back to Murdoc in an almost questioning way. Regardless, he pressed flush to his lover and continued to stand on tip-toe in the deep water.

"I's okay, luv," he murmured, hands roaming into 2D's hair and tilting his head back farther to allow his lips more space to roam. "They won't mind..."

Stu pulled in the opposite direction of Murdoc's hands, though only for the sensation rather than disobeying. "Yeh, awrigh'." The younger relented, shivering and letting out a soft coo as fangs sunk into his vulnerable neck.

Murdoc scraped his teeth against pale skin, licking and kissing his way along 2D's chin to the edge of his jaw, just below his ear. "I fuukin' luv yew, 2D." he growled, nipping his earlobe.

The singer was hardly able to support himself, even with his light weight and water. "Mm.. love yew tew, Mu'doc." He replied softly, soft noises mixed in with his breathing as the bassist kissed and nipped.

Murdoc began breathing heavily, the heat pooling in his stomach and rising fast...until Noodle let out a particularly naughty sounding wolf whistle that echoed throughout the room. Murdoc blushed from both the heat of the pool and the body heat between them. Noodle grinned, actually swimming in the water with no support. "Get a room," she teased, grinning.

"We 'ave one, fank yew~" 2D called back with a giggle, his head still tipped back as he turned it to give the girls a smile. They wanted them to get a room as much as he wanted Murdoc to stop- which wasn't very much at all.

"Yew don't mind, righ'?" Murdoc called from his place at 2D's collar, nipping at the bone there no matter what the girls thought. Noodle smirked, curling herself against Susan with a giggle. "Not at all," she simpered, turning to kiss her own lover as Murdoc went back to his teasing ministrations.

2D whimpered in a pitiful yet delighted way as he often did when Murdoc hurt him in all the right ways. There was a lot of love growing between the two couples- 2D could feel it and it made him smile a bit. Maybe there might just be a double wedding after all..

Murdoc's hands trailed down the singer's chest, down under the water, to the smooth plain of his stomach, where he ghosted his fingers across the sensitive skin there. Teasingly, he dipped his fingers just inside the band of his lover's trunks, brushing the area of skin just above his most sensitive part...

2D shivered against him, letting out a breathy moan that he kept only to himself and Murdoc. He caught on to the game, giving Murdoc a rather evil grin as his pianist fingers moved towards his hips. What a scene that was sure to make for the girls.

Murdoc froze at the feeling of fingers on his sensitive hips, but soon relented as he realized that the girls would be doing the same. He pressed against the digits, urging 2D to give him that sweet torture. "Please~" he whined, begging, "let me feel it." He bit hard on the singer's shoulder, rolling his hips into the touch.

Stu couldn't refuse the bite to his shoulder, pressing hard against Murdoc's hips with his thin thumbs. He wished he could have put more pressure, but between his injured hands and the water that could so easily pull them apart, he simply couldn't.

Murdoc appreciated the effort, knowing that 2D's hands may still be sore yet he pleased the bassist still. Murdoc swallowed hard, moaning softly against the singer's shoulder. Noodle mimicked him, curiosity forcing his eyes to open and glance at the girls. Susan had apparently found a sensitive area in the juncture of the guitarist's shoulder and neck, sucking the skin softly.

2D seemed surprised as well, though he took it as a bit of a challenge; thin legs doing their best to keep the two from drifting apart as he placed more pressure against Murdoc's hips accompanied by a succulent kiss.

Murdoc moaned a second time, hands skimming down to 2D's wrist and prying those talented hands away. He tugged on 2D's lower lip as he broke the kiss, swimming fast to the shallow end of the pool and pressing his back to the pool wall. "Come get me, Stu~" he teased, cocking his head to the side with a smile. Noodle and Susan were panting a ways away, lost in each other, though Murdoc occasionally caught sight of a glimmering stare from the both of them.

2D tried to hurry after him, but his thin limbs only proved to trip him up. He finally started to gain on his lover, giggling and sputtering pool water. He was focused completely on Murdoc, having forgotten the girls were there.

Murdoc smiled warmly, reaching out to help his lover along. Noodle smiled from her place at Susan's chest, her hands clinging to Susan's shoulders as the journalist's hands roamed freely under the water. Murdoc had a strange feeling that he knew where they might end up...

Stu fell against him, laughing and nuzzling against his lover's jawline with a few pecks. "Mu'doc, guess wot?" He inquired with a smile, drawing back a bit to look the bassist in the eye but not removing his spindly arms from around Murdoc's neck.

"Wut, luv?" he inquired huskily, heat rising to his cheeks as he rubbed his hands along 2D's arms.

"Ah loooove yeeeew~" 2D cooed sweetly against his ear, nuzzling against the lower part of his jawline and placing a tender kiss on it. He trailed over to the bassist's mouth, hesitating for a moment to study Murdoc's gaze with a look of delight before claiming his mouth and keeping him pressed to the pool wall.

Murdoc would have murmured the same, but 2D's lips were firm against his and kept much from escaping him. He panted softly, mewling as he pressed his hips against 2D, begging without words.

Boney digits trailed along Murdoc's sides, caressing all of the dips before reaching the one he was sure the bassist was looking for. Now that they were out of the deeper water and Stu had Murdoc backed to a wall, he was free to put as much effort as he could into holding down the pain and pressing into Murdoc's joints.

Murdoc broke the kiss to moan in pleasure. It was this kind of pressure that made him wonder if 2D had some sort of special power over him, carrying him to heights he'd never know with any other lover. Even Noodle had to stare at them, with as loud of noises Murdoc was making, made louder by the echo of the room.

2D giggled, nuzzling against Murdoc's neck as he continued to press against him with all his thin body had to offer. He rather enjoyed the attention he was getting them, knowing he was doing his job and he was doing it well.

Murdoc wriggled against 2D's thumbs, forcing more pressure on himself. He felt that heat building up inside him and he realized that if this continued, it would lead to the first bit of love-making since their fight... He suddenly felt warmer than he'd ever felt in his life, using his arms to lever himself out of the water and sit on the concrete side of the pool. He pulled 2D closer to him, tilting his head up and kissing him sweetly.

The singer rested against Murdoc's slick chest, though his chin only came up to the bassist's collar bone. He pulled him down greedily with one hand, the other still resting at his hip and more or less caressing the area.

Murdoc returned the kiss with vigor. He pulled back slowly, his voice hoarse. "Yew sure? Here?"

"Er.." 2D glanced over his shoulder at the opposite side of the pool then back to Murdoc, shrugging a bit. "S'a public pool, y'know. 'nyone could wolk in at any toime." He warned timidly, not caring if Murdoc saw him nude but red in the face at the thought of any other.

Murdoc nodded softly, nuzzling against his lover's cheek. "Best stop, then, 'til we get back to the room, yeh?" He tilted his head to gesture at the girls...or where they used to be. "Seems they couldn't wait."

2D giggled, standing up on his tip toes and planting another tender kiss on his lover's lips. "Maybe we should take a 'int, eh?" He suggested with a subtly dark giggle, thin fingers trailing along Murdoc's lower back.

Murdoc could think of nothing better. They quickly toweled off and rushed for the elevator, kissing and touching each other the whole ride up to the 52nd floor. The doors opened and they darted for their room, Murdoc unlocking it and escorting his lover in, kicking the door shut behind them.

2D wasted no time grabbing Murdoc around the waist and pulling him over to the bed, giggling as they fell onto it. "Mm, love yew," he purred before pulling Murdoc in for another heated kiss.

"Luv yew, D," he growled, pulling the wet shorts off his lover, one hand moving to fist in wet hair, the other wrapping around his lover's most sensitive part and moving slowly.

Stu was caught off guard, his moan unhindered as it spilled into Murdoc's mouth. His own burnt hands worked along his husband-to-be's body; stopping to investigate every nook and cranny and try to snuff out any place that was more sensitive than the last.

Murdoc smiled at 2D's frantic search, speeding up the pace of his hand in rewards to his effort. He kept the pace steady and relentless, oftentimes scrapping his teeth along the collar bone before him or tugging roughly on 2D's wet hair.

Stuart panted against Murdoc's cheek, face buried in the crook of his neck where he placed a number of tender kisses between whimpers of painful pleasure and moans full of need. Still his hands searched, trying to find anything to make the bassist react.

Murdoc found desperation in his lover's touch and relented. He pressed his leg up further against 2D's thigh, within the singer's reach, inviting him to touch him once more.

Stuart took full advantage of it, pale hands quickly moving down to Murdoc's thigh. His fingers traced along the soft flesh, pressing firm at some points and hardly ghosting over it at others.

Murdoc whimpered into 2D's ear, the pleasure swamping his mind. The inconstant pressure was as torturous as it was teasing, and he loved every second of it.

2D giggled breathily against his neck, trembling slightly as he continued to move down Murdoc's thigh. His fingers would change direction and move up, nearly reaching Murdoc's length before starting back down.

Murdoc let out a low shuddering wail, clutching 2D's shoulder with one hand and quickening his pace on 2D's length with the other. "Bluudy fuukin' tease," he growled, biting sharply on 2D's collarbone.

Stuart started to reply but was cut off with a cry as Murdoc's pace quickened, his fingers scrambling to keep time on his lover's thighs. He varied his pattern, pressing deeper the farther up his thigh he got and ghosting near the lower part, checking for any difference in reaction.

Murdoc cried out rather loudly, the change putting the same delicious pressure on his body as when 2D pressed into his hips. He shuddered softly at the wicked touch, determined to keep his pace going throughout his own pleasure at the singer's talented hands.

Stu simpered out, "mm... love yew..." He leaned down again to kiss gently at Murdoc's neck, sucking and nipping when he could. His eyes were closed tight, shivers running along his spine every few seconds and muffled calls pressed against his lover.

"Luv...yew..." Murdoc panted, kissing his lips fiercely before skimming down his thin chest, taking 2D into his warm mouth. He was determined to get 2D off this way, not wanting to chance hurting him before the wedding.

2D's calls hitched as he felt the sudden warmth and wetness of Murdoc's mouth. He squirmed a bit, soft hands fleeing to his love's hair.

Murdoc hummed around 2D's length, back arching at the feeling of the singer's hands in his hair. He felt the heat in his stomach grow, nearing the end.

The singer was a flustered mess, struggling to warn, "M-muds, ah.. ah'ma.." He couldn't get the words out, lips quivering and fingers knotting in Murdoc's hair.

Murdoc only re-doubled his efforts, swallowing around his lover to create a wonderful tightening sensation, moaning softly at the tug on his hair.

The singer couldn't help but call out Murdoc's name at the sensations he was causing. He wriggled as eaves of pleasure filled him, making his toes curl and fingers jerk slightly.

Murdoc felt it before it came. He reached his end without entering Stu, having reached his goal of the night. He kept at his pace, though, not stopping until 2D was finished himself.

The singer was left panting; face flushed and bangs sticking to a sweaty forehead. He conjured the energy to pull Murdoc up beside him, giving him a grateful smile and a lasting kiss. "Fockin' love yew.."

"Luv yew," Murdoc whispered, blinking slowly. He nuzzled against the singer for a few minutes, cuddling with the taller boy and basking in their shared warmth. He sat up stiffly, a hand on 2D's chest telling him to wordlessly stay down. "Go tah sleep, luv. I'll wake yew up in a bit."

"Mm.. why duncha sweep wif me, den?" 2D asked, placing his own hand over Murdoc's and rubbing a thumb across his knuckles. Truth be told, Stu wasn't sure he could get up if he tried. Murdoc had more or less lulled him to sleep; only waking him when he sat up.

"I jus' go' up no' long ago, luv. Gotta do somethin'," he lied back down, giving the singer a small kiss. "I'll stay til yew sleep, eh?"

2D practically purred as he nuzzled up against his lover; a soft smile on his face showing this is where he knew he belonged. It didn't take long for him to drift off again, snoozing quietly with his forehead against Murdoc's collar bone and a thin arm limp around his waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Time: ~9 pm

Place: Murdoc's Room

Murdoc sat before the mirror of the bathroom, inspecting the fading pink welts left by 2D the day before. He muttered softly to himself, uncensored thoughts spewing forth. Nothing in particular, just whatever came to mind...

Unbenounced to him, the singer was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom and listening with a few silent giggles. "Wos ah too wruff on yew, Mudsy~?" He asked playfully.

It took Murdoc a moment to realize that he wasn't alone, even longer to recognize what 2D had said. He touched the scrapes gently. "Naw, luv, they're healin'. I's like a badge of 'onor, yeh? May as well write 'great sex' across my back." He chuckled softly, trailing off with a small frown as his mind continued to roam the darker side of his consciousness.

2D was tempted to retrieve a sharpie to prove his point, but stopped when he saw the frown. "Er.. yew awroight, lovey?" He inquired, walking over and resting an arm gently around his shoulders.

Murdoc lost himself a moment, deep in thought. His mouth started working of its own accord, spilling out his thoughts as it normally did when he was alone.

"Sometimes," he whispered, leaning into the touch and listening to himself talk. "You can cry until there's nothing wet in can scream and curse to where your throat rebels." He stopped, thinking about it all. He was making a surprising bit of sense so far... "You can pray all you want to whatever god you think will listen. And still it makes no difference." His brow furrowed, unsure what he meant anymore. "It goes on with no sign as to when it might release you. And you know that if it ever did relent...it wouldn't be because it cared."

Murdoc shook his own head, biting his tongue in annoyance. "Sorry, luv. I jus'...say..._things_ sometimes..." He nuzzled against 2D's shoulder, pressing soft kisses there.

Stu pulled him into a sweet embrace, pecking his forehead. "Da's... deep, Muds." He replied slowly, thinking over his words. 2D wasn't the smartest person on the planet, by far, but even he could see that that statement was one of the most meaningful things Murdoc had ever said.

"I's how I make some of the songs we do..." He reached past 2D, grabbing a notepad on the sink behind the singer, scribbling his words down. He dropped the paper carelessly to the floor and returned the hug with a warm cuddle. "Noods invited us tah dinner at the Olive Garden down the street. Figured I'd wait til yew were up to tell her if we would or not..." He nipped softly at 2D's pale skin, licking a light trail across his neck.

"Only if yew'll go wif me~" 2D giggled, dipping down to capture Murdoc's lips in a loving kiss. "Y'know 'ow much ah love takin' yew out~!" He chimed, gap-tooth smile showing brightly on his face.

Murdoc smiled warmly, pride filling his chest. "Course, luv." He rubbed noses with the singer, prying his healing hands away and patting his cute little bum, encouraging him back into the main room. "Go ge' dressed, swee'eart."

"Mkay~" 2D chimed, skipping off to his bags to find something to wear. A pair of jean shorts, frayed at the bottom, a white undershirt and a light, yet rather large, black jacket. He zipped up the front and pulled on his shoes, glancing over towards the bathroom.

Murdoc pulled on a grey tee, having already been in a pair of dark denim jeans, and forced a comb through his hair, leaving the bathroom to find his boots beside the bed. He fit them on and joined 2D, kissing him as Murdoc checked his own pockets for his essentials: knife, phone, wallet... Yeah, all here. He looked down at his lover's hands, noticing how normal they appeared after a few hours rest. "Yer 'ands okay, luv?"

2D brought them up, gently cupping Murdoc's cheeks and running a thumb along one. "Su'e a'e~ Fanks, Mudsy," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing his lover.

Murdoc pressed 2D hard against him, taking his time with the kiss. "Yer mine come mornin', Stu. Tha' little piece of paper's gonna make yew my 'usband until we die..." He smiled, holding the singer close.

"Again," he added playfully, though the utter bliss in his voice show that he couldn't wait. "S'loik a dweam come twue, y'know~?" 2D giggled, giving Murdoc a joyous squeeze.

Murdoc returned the squeeze with a giggle, taking 2D by the hand, entwining their fingers together as they left the room, headed for Noodle's. Murdoc knocked lightly, and almost immediately, Noodle answered in a flirty cocktail dress. It must have been new, because neither men had seen her wear it before. It was black, plain with a small layer of ruffles at the hem, very feminine for a girl like Noodle. "So, you guys coming?" Murdoc nodded, opening his mouth to say something when Susan shouted from inside the bathroom. "I'm not!" she cried through the closed door. "I can't go out looking like this!" Murdoc gained an awkward expression, looking back at 2D with a shrug.

"Er... su'e yew look foin, love!" 2D called back, unsure of what else to say. He looked down to Noodle with confusion obvious on his features. "Wot's wrong wif he'?"

"I bought her a dress and she thinks she looks over-dressed." Noodle rolled her eyes, sighing. "Just come out here, Susie! Let /them/ see if you don't believe me!" Noodle waved the boys in, shutting the door behind them. "I look weird." Susan called back sulkily.

2D chuckled a bit, one arm still tight around Murdoc. "C'mon, _Susie_, le's see yeh!" The singer pleaded playfully, grinning down at Noodle. "'m su'e yew look pwetty!"

There was a moment of silence before the bathroom lock clicked open and Susan stepped out in timid high heels. She wore a navy blue dress of some kind of light, flowing fabric that made the hem flutter about her ankles. It was strapless, baring her slightly tanned shoulders, which she seemed most self-conscious about. A slit worked up the side of her left leg until her mid-thigh, adding to the subtle overall sexiness of the outfit. Susan had obviously been through Noodle's beauty regimen. Her sable hair was lightly curled at the ends, including her untamable feeler, and added a sort of exotic look to her face. She seemed less than confident, hugging herself about the waist. Noodle beamed in appreciation, and Murdoc couldn't deny that she was beautiful.

"I feel weird," Susan repeated, looking down.

2D blinked in surprise, glancing between her and Murdoc. "Yew look beautiful, love~!" He chirped, stepping forward a bit and nudging her arms away to try and help her open up. "Noodle wreally wo'ked 'ard on yeh, eh?" The singer chuckled, giving the small guitarist a bright smile.

Murdoc smiled widely, Noodle doing the same. Susan shrugged sheepishly, a blush coming over her features. "You could say that~..." Murdoc laughed into his hand. "Come on, luv, yew look beautiful. Almos' as beautiful as Stu here."

2D giggled, looking back at Murdoc. "Oh 'ush, Muds~" He gave Susan's shoulder a gentle rub, saying, "yew look foin, love. Fink yew c'n tough if out fo' a nioght s'yew c'n come wif us?" He smiled, cocking his head slightly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Susan put her hand on 2D's with a thankful smile. Noodle grabbed her purse from the bed. "Russel-san won't be joining us. Apparently he has a date with a cute little maid he met today..." Murdoc chuckled darkly. "Tha' sly dog~! He's skipping out on us!" Noodle giggled. "She's rather nice, and it's about time he found someone nice. Unlike you two he never had girls coming back from the tours with him. Not like you two will have them anymore, though~!" She opened the door, holding it for all of them.

"Bettah nowt!" 2D scolded playfully, giving Murdoc a look and trying not to laugh. "'n it is noice dat Russ finally found somebody, yeh? 'e dese'ves it." The singer slipped a thin arm around Murdoc's waist as they started up the hall, smiling brightly.

In the parking lot, Noodle had tried to drive the '69 Camaro and refused to leave the seat until Murdoc worked up the guts to physically remove her from the driver's seat and toss her in the back with Susan. Then he had to beg 2D for the keys back the girls giggling the entire time. He was finally awarded the keys after calling 2D 'the cutest little poptart he ever did see' and a fit of merciless laughter from the backseat. The drive was short, but all together memorable when Noodle began shouting her love of 2D and Murdoc to anyone unlucky enough to be on the sidewalk. Murdoc couldn't help but laugh at the whole affair, taking the time to start a little game of his own: at every red light (six in total) that they had to stop at, Murdoc would see how long he could kiss 2D until the cars behind him began to honk. It was all rather sweet.

They parked in the crowded parking lot, Murdoc pocketing the keys...or he would have if 2D hadn't taken them the second he pulled it from the ignition. They needn't wait long; they were the Gorillaz, after all. Soon enough, they were settled in a cozy corner table and listening to Noodle recount the details of Russel's new lady friend.

2D was having the time of his life, sitting crosslegged with one pale hand straying off to rest on Murdoc's thigh -giving it a teasing squeeze whenever the bassist said something stupid- and the other circling his drink. He listened intently to Noodle's story, rather looking forward to meeting this girl. She seemed like a really nice person and suited what Russel needed to a T.

Murdoc eventually changed the topic to their upcoming, so far nameless album. They ordered their food from a very tired-looking waitress (also named Susan) and talked to her briefly about her work. Murdoc felt happier than ever, his arm over the back of 2D's chair and teasing his neck or shoulder on occasion. Still waiting for their food, Murdoc brought up the individual songs they'd been working on. "Yeh, Stu's been on a roll with this one song...whut was it called, luv? Melancholy Hill?"

"On Melancholy 'ill," 2D corrected cheerfully, his thumb gently caressing Murdoc's thigh. He sipped his drink before saying, "ah 'ave most of tha lywrics down so fa', pwus a lotta tha music wo'ked out. Wrilly likin' dis one~" The singer chimed, pushing his long bangs behind his ear and glancing across at the girls.

"Yeh, I 'ave a feelin' it'll be big~!" Murddoc giggled softly, leaning in to kiss at the side of 2D's neck. "Yew're a won'erful singer, luv..." He nuzzled against him softly, Noodle smiling all the while. "Glad to see we're getting somewhere with it," she said, entwining her hand with Susan's on the table. "Yeh," Murdoc said, so caught up in the sight of 2D that he didn't really think about his words when he continued. "It'll be a bit tough later on when we get little Lizzie with us."

2D ruffled his hair, giving it an unnoticed warning tug. He cleared his throat, laughing quietly. "Fanks, Muds. So Noodle, wonta wo'k out yewr pa't some times soon? Ah c'n let yew listen ta wot ah 'ave so fa' 'n we c'n wo'k fwom the'e?" The singer attempted to cover what Murdoc had let slip with an innocent offer.

Noodle nodded, her brow furrowed a bit, but it soon smoothed itself out at the offer. "Yeah, that'd be great! Once we get back to Kong, yeah?" Murdoc blushed finally realizing what he'd let slip. He covered it by taking a sip of his drink but his mismatched gaze met Susan's knowing russet eyes. She heard. "D, luv, come with me real quick." He nodded to the restrooms not far from where they sat, tugging the singer's wrist to prove his urgency.

"Yeh, okay?" He stood up, kicking his chair in and following Murdoc into the bathroom. "Er.. yew wrealize wot yew said back the'e?" He whispered once the door closed, brows knit and a slight frown on his face.

Murdoc tugged at his own hair, breathing fast. "Yeh! I fuukin' realized it! Two seconds too late!" He leaned against one of the walls, sliding down into a sitting position. "I'm fuukin' sorry, Stu...I might've jus' ruined everythin'..."

2D kneeled down beside him, thin arms around his neck and a gentle kiss pressed to his lips. "Oh love, no yew didn'. Jus' cos yew said sumfing doesn' mean s'wruined. So wot if dey foind out ea'ly? We'e goin' t'ave 'er soon anyways. Sides, ah dun' even fink dey wreally noticed, yeh?" Stuart smiled reassuringly, nuzzling against his lover's forehead.

"Su migh' 'ave, luv," he said solemnly, looking down. "I jus' wanted this surprise to work ou' fer yew, is all..."

2D gave him a loving squeeze, nuzzling against his temple and saying, "look, Muds, tha supwise wosn' fo' me. 'n ah'm su'e Susan wouldn' say nufin' wifout talkin' t'us fi'st. Sides, dat jus' means the'e'll be mo'e 'citement when we go t'git he', yeh~?" He giggled and playfully nipped Murdoc's earlobe, drawing back to look him in the eye.

Murddoc shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, suddenly there at the adoption center gates. "I can't wait tah meet 'er, D..."

"Me eithah~!" The singer chimed happily, a pale hand resting on Murdoc's cheek. He was glad to see Murdoc smiling again. "But fo' now we still 'ave a weddin' to attend, yeh? Wondah wot two poo' saps a'e gunna get sucked inta dat~" 2D joked, resting his forehead against Murdoc's and offering a large gap-tooth smile.

"The same two poor saps who're gonna make a little girl very 'appy~!" He sang, pecking 2D on the lips. "Le's get back out there, yeh? Or Noodle'll start some rumor about us doin' things in the bathrooms..."

2D leaned in closer, his lips hovering over Murdoc's. "'n wot's wrong wif dat~?" He cooed sweetly, his tone too innocent to believe that he was insinuating what he was.

Murdoc chuckled darkly, pulling 2D up by the wrist as he stood. "Nothin' at all, luv," he whispered huskily.

2D grinned, stealing a surprisingly deep kiss before giggling. "Awright, woll foods prolly he'e by now~" He chimed, slipping his wrist from Murdoc's grip to grab his hand and lead him back out to the table.

2D had been right. Noodle beamed up at them as they took their seats, as if the rumor had already been told. "You're late," she teased, pointing out the plates of pasta on the table. Murdoc smirked, matching her tease. "Well, yew know...when yew need a quick lay..."

2D snorted and rolled his eyes, unable to stop a smile. "Da's wot 'm he'e fo', y'know~" He sighed playfully, grinning over at the girls before digging in to his dinner. He'd slept the day away- meaning he hadn't really eaten.

"Aww~ come on, D! Yew know tha's not _all_ yer here for!" Murdoc pouted, sitting down beside his lover. He picked up his fork and pushed some fettuccini around his bowl. "Yew make me money, too..." he murmured, causing Noodle to giggle into her glass. Murdoc picked up a single strand of pasta with his fork. "Hey, D, look," he elbowed the singer gently in the ribs, holding it up. "It's Noodle~!"

2D laughed, then leaned over and whispered loudly, "ah fink yewr wroight. Jus' look at Susan ovah the'e eyeballin' i'~" He looked over at the journalist, chuckling at his own joke.

Susan blushed, giggling despite her best efforts to maintain a straight face. Noodle was shaking, she was laughing so hard. Murdoc put the noodle on Susan's plate with a whispered "there yew go, Su..."

2D leaned against his lover's shoulder, giggling and trying to keep in his seat. "Oi.. jus' membah Susan, no playin' wif yewr food~ Woll.. ah s'ppose we could make an exception dis time, eh?" He offered, reaching across the table and patting her hand with a nod.

The rest of the dinner was quite eventful. They stayed until they were the last customers there, Murdoc almost getting them kicked out for lewd behavior. The drive back was equally as exciting, and Murdoc was thankful for the day the moment they returned to the room.

"T'day wos a lotta fun," the singer commented sleepily, stretched out on the plush bed with one hand lost in his own ruffled hair. He'd laughed so much that his ribs ached and his throat was a bit sore, but otherwise it'd been marvelous.

"I'm glad, luv," Murdoc said, standing at the end of the bed. "I luv seein' yew all stretched out like tha', but I gotta get yew up fer a minute. Got yew a surprise from our...mutual friend."

"Huh?" 2D sat up, having zoned out and missed a lot of what Murdoc had said. He did understand 'get you up' and swung his stick legs over the side of the bed. He paused to stretch a bit before standing up and trotting over to Murdoc.

Murdoc took 2D by the hands and led him to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony they'd yet to use. On it was a small loveseat and a round table not unlike those in the cafe. A bottle of red wine and two glasses awaited them on the table, along with a small note that read 'Sorry for the misunderstanding, From Erik'. Murdoc sat 2D down on the loveseat and explained himself.

"When you were asleep, I used your phone to call up Erik. We discussed some things, I apologized, and handed over the key so he could leave these for us while we were out, all on at my cost."

2D had a huge smile on his face, quickly pulling Murdoc down beside him. "Wow Muds, dis is amazin'~" He chirped happily, thin arms tight around his lover's middle and lips pressed to his cheek.

"Well, it's our last nigh' before the weddin'," he murmured, kissing him slowly on the lips. "I figured I needed to ge' yew at least a little drunk~..." he teased, pulling away to open the bottle. "Erik was actually really nice. I'm sorry I got jealous."

"S'fine, Muds~" The boy replied with a sweet giggle. "Y'know ah love yew too much t'be mad at yew anyhow." He sighed in pretend annoyance at the fact; giving Murdoc's hip a light once over with the one arm still about the older's waist.

Murdoc shuddered softly against his lover's touch, pouring out their drinks and handing 2D his. The bassist pulled 2D's head to his shoulder and kissed his hair. "I luv yew, swee'eart..."

"Ah love yew too, Mudsy." 2D smiled a true, loving smile and sipped his drink. "T'morrow's gunna be gweat, yeh?" He sighed wistfully, cuddling closer to the bassist's side as a slight breeze brushed past.

"Tomorrow is gonna be /perfect/..." he said, swirling his own wine around in the crystal glass absentmindedly. "Cause I'll finally 'ave yew." He sipped his drink before resting his arm across the back of the loveseat, letting the glass dangle from his fingers, the other arm wrapped about his lover's shoulders.

"'n ah yew, lovey." 2D added, feeling at peace with the world as he curled up to Murdoc's side; gazing out at the moon reflecting off the water and imagining what the wedding would be like. Perfect. Murdoc had been right about that. He smiled, reaching up to place a tender kiss on the olive skinned man's lips.

Relaxed at last, he turned the loving kiss into a series, pressing against 2D when he pulled back, pulling back when 2D pushed toward him. Murdoc sighed gently, nuzzling down against his lover's neck. "I's gonna be a bit hectic at firs', bu' I can't wait..." He snorted softly, raising his head. "Yew realize we invited the London Gospel Choir and the San Fernandez kids to a _gay_ weddin'? Two _Catholic_ choirs...in a _gay_ weddin'..." he chuckled softly, kissing Stuart again. "Didn't realize until now...I's very supportive of them."

"Yeh~ Fink dat's wreally sayin' sumfin', huh?" He barely whispered, feeling no need to talk any louder. It was quiet and peaceful out here; a large contrast to the ever loud Essex and forever groaning and screaming KONG Studios. "Y'know wot..?" 2D started softly, eyes drifting nearly closed in thought.

Murdoc smiled warmly at the adorable sight before him, 2D slowly closing pitch dark eyes like a tired blue puppy. "Whut, luv?" he murmured, cuddling down closer.

"Way back when.. loik ah sta'ted when ah wos in coma 'n stuff.. ah used t'dweam abou' dis. Y'know, tha night 'fo'e ou' weddin'? Ah always felt guilty in tha mo'nin, but at tha same time wreally wreally sad cos ah'd wrealize it wos justa dweam.. but i's not dis time, y'know? S'all so much diffewent- _bettah_ den 'ow ah would dweam it~" His voice would grow steadily louder, until he was nearly at a normal tone, and then fade back out; like he was trying to stay awake. To help himself, he sipped his wine, though didn't bother opening his eyes.

Murdoc kissed Stuart's head, a single tear of happiness rolling down from his ruby eye. "This ain't a dream, luv, but I'm gonna make it true..." He turned his face, wiping away the tear and drinking the last of his wine, setting the glass on the table before taking 2D's and placing it beside his. "Bedtime, luv..." he whispered, grabbing the singer up bridal style and carrying him back inside. Placing him on the bed, he proceeded to undress the younger man until he was left in his boxers, folding each article of clothing and placing them in a nearby chair. He did the same for himself, crawling in behind 2D and covering them both. "I luv yew, swee'eart."

"Ah love yew too, Mudsy.." He murmured, snuggling back against his strong chest and quickly drifting off to sleep. All throughout the night a soft smile remained on his face; one he hoped to carry for the rest of his days with Murdoc.


	9. Chapter 9

Time: ~10 am

Place: New Night Church

Murdoc sat in wait, still in his normal clothing. The wedding was in two hours and Noodle said 2D had to come first when the preparations were being done. She'd disappeared only moments ago into 2D's dressing room, and they were sure to be in there a /long/ while. Russel, acting as the usher, was getting the early guests to their seats, leaving Murdoc alone with Cortez, who was sporting a small black bowtie. The bassist petted the birds head as he squalled, flying from his owner's shoulder to his knee. "Big day, eh, Cort?"

2D was seated in front of a mirror, trying to run a comb through his messy azure hair. He glanced up as Noodle came in, turning to greet her with a huge, giddy smile. "'eya, Noods~!" He chimed, voice even brighter than his usual one. He felt no nervousness for the wedding as he was used to having all eyes on him, not to mention if something went wrong it would probably end with laughing considering it was a Gorillaz wedding.

Noodle had that giddy bounce back in her step, excited that her day to shine was already here. "Are you ready for all this, Toochi?" she giggled, more encouraging than warning. She took the suit from the couch and looked it over for any dirt or stains. Nothing could upset 2D's appearance for her. Seeing none, she turned back to 2D and placed her makeup bag on the mirror's table. "Let's get to work."

Cortez let out a much softer noise than his usual screeches and squalls; almost sounding like a noise a cat might make. He pressed his beak to Murdoc's hand, continuing his almost-purr, and flew from his knee to the small chair in the room, apparently intent on taking a nap before the big show. It was a first for the usually harsh raven, showing that bit of affection for his master. Murdoc rose from his seat to gather up his suit in his arms, thinking of working out the suit's mechanisms himself, but when he grabbed it up and unfolded it, a small stack of stapled papers fell out from the jacket. The Elizabeth's papers, put there as he packed. Murdoc cast aside his suit for this, curious about the contents. Neither he nor 2D had actually taken the time to read everything, already knowing that she was the perfect girl for them. But now, with time on his hands, Murdoc was a touch curious. He took the paper stack back to his seat, flipping through them. Elizabeth Daniel Befford, age nine, from Toronto, Canada. Held at the St. Rita Adoption House for Little Boys and Girls in Toronto, Canada. Taken from an abusive father and deceased mother, John Befford and the late Daniel 'Danny' Befford.

Murdoc crossed his legs absentmindedly, flickering through the statistics and turning the page to her brief history report. Liz had been sent to St. Rita's when she was five, but was highly aware of the change and refused to mingle with the other kids in the fear that her recently deceased mother wouldn't like her playing with the children without her approval. In time, the fear passed, but still her social interactions with children her age were rocky, often starting fights and pointing out the mistakes of others innocently, both of which usually ended in physical violence from both children. She apparently loved volunteering in the Infant Ward of the House and was an excellent help. Though children under 12 were not allowed to volunteer, she'd snuck in multiple occasions and stayed there until the Owner of the House, Ms. Joanna Hudson, found there to be one baby missing, searching and finally finding the infant in Liz's capable hands, rolling a ball between them. Since then, the women found it good to make her an official volunteer, as the infants seemed to be the only ones who Liz could interact with without violence. As was common with all orphans, Liz was prone to violent nightmares, but rarely accepted any form of comfort from the women of the House, instead demanding that someone make her a teddy bear to make up for the one she lost during her deliverance from her father. The women scrapped together a few cloths and now Liz carries around Memi, a patchwork bear she claims can aide her through those nights.

Murdoc turned the page, foot bouncing softly in the air. Her parent's information page. John had worked for an oil company as a marine welder, getting a /very/ handsome paycheck every week. Danny was originally a home designer until she became pregnant with Liz. Fearing the paint fumes associated with her job, she quit to stay at home and living off the money John made. Though the husband was ecstatic at the prospect of his first child, his job required him to be away two to three weeks of every month. He worried for the health of his wife should anything happen, but the pregnancy was almost entirely uneventful. Liz was born a healthy child on July 14th, one day short of the due date. She was able to go home the next day. Through the years, Liz showed advanced intelligence and intellect for a child and often spoke of becoming a 'baby scientist', inventing new things for babies to use throughout development. She reached the age of four and could walk and talk with ease, was early in most of her expected development tests, and had yet to get the chicken pox. This was the age, however, that Danny would die in a car crash. On her way to pick up Liz from her pre-school, Danny was the victim of a two-car crash in which she died instantly. Liz was taken in by her father, who grieved obsessively, his habits growing out of hand until he'd quit his job and became an alcoholic. Liz tried multiple times to get him to quit the substance abuse but to no avail. Over the next year of her life, John got quite violent at times and would do potentially harmful things about the house, such as one police report that he threw all the dinning room furniture on the lawn and locked the child outside to sleep in the garden. She escaped being taken away by climbing inside the house in the morning through a high window at the sound of the police siren. She was finally taken away when John had a fit of depression and attempted to set the girl on fire.

Murdoc paused in his reading, going back over the last sentence. Setting her on fire? Apparently, the man was wasted and depressed so he drenched the girl and the couch she sat on in a flammable gun cleaning oil. Liz had curled in one corner of the couch, taking much of the substance on her back. Having gotten a tip from an elderly neighbor, the police got there to remove the child, but not soon enough to stop the oil from being lit. Liz took severe burns to her back and sides before being rescued by police officers on the scene...Murdoc pulled two pictures of the girl's burnt back and sides from the top of the page, looking it over with pity. She functioned normally despite the multiple skin graphs needed to make up for the skin lost in the burning. She had a reasonable fear of fire, though, and often complained of a burning sensation after waking from her sleep, either in the mornings or after nightmares. John was still serving a 15 year sentence for child endangerment and attempted manslaughter.

Murdoc tucked this new-found information into the pocket of his jeans, along with the two medical photos. He sniffed lightly, running two hands over his face. He was shocked to say the least. Then he caught a glimpse of his watch. About an hour until the wedding. He returned to his suit, changing as quickly and neatly as possible. He had a husband to marry...

"There," Noodle chimed, drawing the makeup sponge back from 2D's cheek. "All done~!" She'd gotten the singer dressed in his suit and tailcoat and finished up the makeup needed in almost record time. "Murdoc sure knows how to leave some dark hickies, huh?" she teased, still in love with the fact that 2D had refused covering the possessive marks. She herself had only just slipped into her dress, a white ivory silk sundress-style gown that had a slight floral pattern at the hem, barely noticeable unless in bright light or up close. "I should help Susan get ready," she claimed, packing her things together. "See you soon, eh?" She opened the door only to nearly run into Murdoc, in his suit and tie already, the jacket draped over one arm. "He's all yours," she teased, walking around him. "Just don't mess up his make up before the wedding, yeah?"

2D turned to look up at Murdoc, every little detail -pale skin, slightly blushing cheeks, large, dark eyes- seemed enhanced and filled with all the more love. He stood up, happily skipping over to his lover and draping his arms about his neck. "Yew as 'cited as ah am~?" He asked with a giggle, his head cocking slightly and giving a second-long glance of the hicky.

"Yew know it, luv..." Murdoc placed a kiss on his neck, not wanting to upset whatever Noodle worked so hard on. He looked 2D up and down twice. "Yew look luvly, swee'eart." He tugged on 2D's tie, undoing the knot and re-doing it. "Noodle needs to practice 'er knotting, though..." He slipped it into place and gave his throat an affectionate nip. "I know i's not tradutional to see the bride before the weddin', bu' I 'ad tah see yew..."

2D smiled, placing soft hands on either of Murdoc's cheeks and gently resting his forehead against the older's. "Eh, guess yew could say dis isn' a twaditional weddin' anyhow, yeh?" He giggled, the excitement obvious in his voice. "Sides, ah wos 'opin' yew'd stop by~ So 'ow yew feelin'? Ne'vous t'all?" Stu asked gently, pulling back enough to mess around with Murdoc's hair a bit.

"A bi', yeh," Murdoc sighed, touching 2D's cheek and brushing his thumb across it slowly. "I's a lotta people out there, eh?"

"Eh, dun' bothah me none. We've pe'fo'med in places wif tons of mo'e people den dis, y'know? Pe'sonally, ah wouldn' ca'e if de'e was one o' one million people out de'e- jus' so long as yewr de'e, ah'm foin~" He smiled sweetly, giving Murdoc a gentle, moment-long kiss before pulling back and straightening his lover's suit a bit.

Murdoc smiled warmly. "Almos' showtime, luv. Best check on the girls." He kissed his cheek softly, breaking away from his embrace. "Stay 'ere an' wait fer Noodle." He opened the door, turning back as he left. "I'll see yew at the alter, yeh? I luv yew."

"Ah love yew tew, Mudsy~!" The singer called back, trotting over to his seat in front of the mirror and resuming position there. His large smile dimmed a bit as he noticd a few little bits of hair sticking out, trying to smooth them down but only making his hair a bigger mess.

Murdoc shrugged on his coat, walking to the next door in the hall. Seeing as it was only women in the room, he knocked and waited. "Come in~!" Noodle chimed, and Murdoc opened the door to see Susan in the same dress as the night before, oddly complimenting the guitarist. She was adding the final touches to her make up, peering at the bassist through the mirror. "Oh, Murdoc!" The journalist smiled brightly, turning to hug the man. "Did you see 2D yet? I heard he's lovely." "Oh, Su...'e looks luvly in anythin', make up or no." She squealed, hugging him tight before turning back to the mirror. "It's about time, Murdoc-sama." Noodle said, taking him by the arm and leading him back down the hall. Murdoc reached out, touching the door to Stuart's room as he passed.

The church was filled with children of the choir and various musicians, celebrities... Murdoc was left at the alter with Mike and Russel, both sporting suits and bowties. He smiled at the both of them, bumping fists with Russel. They had really opened up to one another...

2D was unaware of the time, too busy sitting in his little room waiting for Noodle and trying to get his hair flattened out. After a long few minutes he gave in, giving it a spiteful tousel and musing as he realized the hairspray that was supposed to tame it had aided in making it an even bigger mess than usual. Wonderful. "'ope Muds dun' mind.." He sighed, pushing a bang behind his ear and staring into the mirror at himself.

Noodle popped her head into the room, about to cheerfully announce that the time had come for him to meet at the alter as well...but stopped short when she saw his hair. She went from cheerful to disgruntled, then museful, finally managing a small. "Oh, well...it /suits/ you." And taking his hand.

2D chuckled apologetically, saying, "sowwy, love. Meh 'air 'as a mind of i's own, yeh?" He closed his large hand around hers. "So i's toim, den~?"

Noodle nodded, leading him down the hall to the closed double doors, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in his suit and fretting over his tie. She finally sighed, offering her arm. "Ready, Toochi?"

The boy took a moment to compose himself -so as not to tackle the bassist the second he got within jumping distance- and nodded, smiling a huge gap-tooth smile and linking arms with the small girl. "No' too much longah an' we'll be he'e fo' yew, eh?" He offered teasingly, giving her thin arm a slight squeeze before turning to face the doors; preparing to have every eye in the room on him.

Murdoc jumped slightly at the double doors opening. The sight of 2D walking toward him never set more butterflies loose in his stomach than at that very moment. His mismatched eyes followed the singer every step down the aisle, until they were standing right in front of each other. Mudoc could think of nothing more to do than take Stuart's hands and whisper "Hey there, luv..."

"'ey.." 2D replied quietly, giving Murdoc's hands a slight squeeze. He felt nervous, despite his earlier reasoning that he'd been in front of tons of groups of people larger than this one- though it had nothing to do with being bonded to someone for the rest of forever. He'd already managed that much with Murdoc, after all. His dark eyes practically glowed with love and excitement, only flickering over to the minister when he opened a small book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Murdoc hardly listened to the holy man, focusing only on the singer. "Yew look beau'iful, luv," he whispered, thumb rubbing over those talented hands. "I thought it wasn't possible fer yew to be any more beau'iful than yew already were..."

2D tried to spare the elderly man some of his attention, but it was difficult. He replied under his breath, "fanks, love. Yew look wreally 'andsom all dwessed up 'n such~" Stu could feel a few critisizing looks directed at his darkly claimed neck, only feeling giddier with each one.

Murdoc noticed the markings as well. "Yew didn't cover 'em up..." he whispered in awe. He touched one absentmindedly. The minister was still going on, but Murdoc couldn't focus on a word.

"Why would ah?" Stu asked with a slight chuckle, feeling more attention drawn to his neck than before. He didn't mind. It showed that he was claimed; like a lost puppy the world had kicked out brought in and given a beautiful collar to show he had some worth. He wore it with pride.

"...in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Murdoc breathed softly, never looking away from Stuart's fathomless eyes. A swell of pride flooded his chest. He'd said it. It was official. He was no longer a Niccals. He wasn't quite a Tusspot, yet though, not until 2D said the same. He felt naked, without a surname, without anything to claim pride in other than the being before him, radiant and blissful as he was.

2D was smiling, a more beautiful smile than had ever graced his features previous, as he awaited his cue. Once the elderly man beside him paused, he whispered the age-old words that would finally make this real. "Ah do." It was the simplest of phrases, two single sylable words and all, yet it meant so very much to the lad. His hands held tightly to Murdoc's, a bit of blush showing through his make up.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you /husband/ and /husband/. You may kiss the-"

Murdoc lept at 2D the first chance he got, bowing the boy back and kissing him like it would all fall apart had he not. It was all quite cliche, but in Murdoc's mind, there was no greater romantic way to express himself. Stuart tipped back, all his weight rested on Murdoc's arm as they kissed, the audience cheering louder than any crowd of fans at any tour they'd been on... He was a Tusspot now...Nothing could change that. He felt that scared little beaten boy shrink against a second youthful figure, a well and whole Stuart, the young boy bringing a smile to olive lips. The sour Murdoc Niccals was dead. No more Sebastian. No more Hannibal. Just Stuart, the band, their friends, Liz, and their future.

2D's arms were tight around Murdoc's neck, though more out of need than fear of falling. He could feel the slightest burning of tears in the corners of his eyes from the sheer love radiating from the older man. Pure and utter bliss filled his lithe body as he returned the kiss readily, dark eyes closed tightly to keep away the joyous tears. "Ah fockin' love yew.." He whispered against Murdoc's lips.

"Luv yew, Stuart..." he whispered back, tipping 2D upright again. Half the crowd was on its feet, Noodle was crying happy tears and clinging to Susan's arm, who was beaming with the largest blush they'd seen so far. Russel was dabbing his eyes. Mike jumped up and down a few times, Cortez clinging desperately to the ape's shoulder. It was perfect, just like Murdoc promised.

"Yewr too wondahful," the younger boy cooed, rubbing his eyes a bit to keep from welling up. Murdoc had more than kept his promise. He'd thought his dreams paled in comparison to the night before, but now they were completely blown away. He'd never felt so much joy and love swelling in his heart- which threatened to burst and flood him with undeniable tears.

Murdoc giggled happily, grabbing up the taller man and twirling him around twice. "No cryin' brides, 'member~?" He teased, kissing each eyelid softly. "Yer mine. I'm yours." he whispered, nuzzling against his husband. This was it. Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

The reception was a bit less elegant than the wedding, considering the meal was chosen out by the Gorillaz and also had to suit a number of children; though the tables were all complete with lacy table clothes and a few helpful servers walking about with various snacks.

2D felt a bit out of place in such a fancy setting, though he was far too happy to care. He was yet to release Murdoc's hand, keeping his fingers tightly entwined and giving them a squeeze every now and again. "So," he started with a motion over at Noodle and Susan. "'ow long fo'e we'e he'e fo' tha two of yew~?"

Noodle shrugged with a bright grin. "Not long, I hope, Toochi. If I'm not too wild for Susie, here." The guitarist lightly nudged her lover, making Susan turn a pale red in the face. Murdoc chuckled softly, adding. "Yew two are lookin' at yer future here." He jerked a thumb between 2D and himself with a grin.

2D giggled, jokingly explaning, "yup~! Yew two a'e gunna end up bein' two old guys wif bwoo hai' 'n gween skin~!" He smiled around the lot of them, his thumb running absently along Murdoc's knuckles.

Noodle giggled into her hand as Murdoc scoffed. "Yew ain't old, yew tosser! If yer old, I'm old, and I ain't old!"

"Ah wos jus' kiddin, Muds!" He laughed, slipping an arm around his shoulders. Then his voice dropped a bit, as though ponderous, as he added, "o' wos ah?" His thoughtful face shattered into another bright smile as he placed a kiss on his husband's cheek.

Murdoc caught his husband's face between his hands and kissed him soundly. A few of the children from the San Fernandez Choir let out a loud (yet harmonized) chorus of teasing 'ewwww~!'. Murdoc stuck his tongue out at the lot of them, turning back to 2D and whispering, "I think i's time tah let ou' a little secret, eh? Can I?"

2D laughed, voice still full of giddy love. "But o' cou'se, lovey~!" He chimed, giving Murdoc an encouraging squeeze around the shoulders.

Murdoc took a deep breath and stood. Every set of eyes turned to him. He reached for Stuart's hand for support, taking another deep breath before he began. "So, thank you all for coming here. Me and Stu really love your support." People clapped, some whistled, and others shouted positive remarks. Murdoc nodded, motioning for them to calm. "You know of our deal due to Stu's death..." Everyone grew quiet. "But the wedding wasn't the only thing we bargained for." He pulled Liz's pocket from his jacket pocket. "This is Elizabeth Daniel Befford. She lives in Canada. She's going to be our daughter."

2D had an undeniable large grin on his face, clasping Murdoc's hand between both of his. Even the mention of his death seemed not to phase his hardly containable excitement. A flash of worry hit him, however, when the information about Liz was out and there was a split-second long silence.

"In his dying moments, I promised 2D everything to keep him talking. Marriage. Life. A child. He chose a girl, we chose the name Elizabeth and Death told 2D that we had to follow along with my plans. Susan helped us locate the perfect girl..." Noodle looked at Susan in disbelief, and the journalist ducked her head bashfully. "And we plan to get on a flight to get her tomorrow. It's all arranged."

2D gave Susan a grateful look, saying softly, "nevah got tha chance t'fank yew fo' dat love. Wrilly means a lot ta us~" He chuckled with a smile before looking back up at Murdoc.

"So, wit' our child comin' soon, I 'ope yew will accept 'er into the Gorillaz family jus' like you 'ave me and Stu." Murdoc sat down rather quickly, watching as each person reacted to the news differently. Over a moment's time, a slow clap began until it was nearly as loud as when they spoke their vows. Murdoc let out a held breath, smiling at the rest of the band on either end of the table.

The singer rested against Murdoc's shoulder, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Dey 'ad me worried de'e fo' a minute, yeh?" He moved his chin to his husband's shoulder so he could look over Murdoc's profile- one he loved, no matter how badly his nose was crushed.

"Yew tellin' _me_..." Noodle broke his moment of calm with a loud squeal. "I'm gonna be an aunt~!" Murdoc laughed loudly, turning to the guitarist at his lover's side. "Or a sistah, Noods~!"

"Yeh, yew'd make a pe'fec' big sistah!" 2D agreed, smiling over his shoulder at the girl; not bothering to pull his thin frame away from Murdoc's side. He turned back to Murdoc, pulling him into a light kiss. "See, didn' ah tell yew it would all wo'k out 'n t'day would be mo'e den pe'fec~?"

Murdoc was about to respond when Noodle jumped up beside Stuart. "I was gonna wait, but I just can't anymore~!" Murdoc could only stare in awe as Noodle pulled Susan to her feet and dragged her to the front of the table, her confused reaction on display before the guests. Noodle opened her handbag, pulling out a small box. Murdoc lit up with surprise. "_Noodle_, yew didn't~!" The guitarist never answered, getting on one knee before her lover. Susan put her face in her hands, shaking her head frantically. "Oh, my God, Noodle..." she whispered, in shock at the whole situation.

2D gasped, a hand over his mouth as a joyous expression crossed over his face. He'd been joking all the day long about having a double wedding, but he didn't think it was really going to happen. His wide eyes turned up to Murdoc before fleeing back down to the girls.

Noodle shrugged slightly, handing over the simple silver band, a tiny round diamond clasped in the center. "Toochi kept saying we'd have a double marriage, Susan. I thought I'd humor him." She reached for the journalist's hand. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd chorused a resounding 'yes!' at various times, Murdoc among them. Susan nodded frantically. "Yes~! Yes, Noodle, yes!" A cheer erupted around the room. The ring was slipped on her tapered finger and Noodle flung herself at her new wife. Murdoc beamed, turning to 2D and kissing him deeply. It couldn't get any better.

Perfect. His life was completely and utterly perfect. 2D returned the kiss- thin hands holding tightly to the collar of Murdoc's jacket and his dark eyes closing tightly. Murdoc was his- likewise he was Murdoc's. Noodle and Susan were close to being the same. Elizabeth was to be picked up not too long from now. They were accepted.. by everyone. It wasn't a half and half deal. Every single person in the enormous crowded room accepted and supported them. It nearly drove the young man to tears for the second time that day.

"I luv yew, Stu..." Murdoc pulled away to whisper, their lips brushing with every word, "...so much."

The singer snuggled against Murdoc's neck, murmuring, "love yew too, Mudsy.." His gentle gaze went out to the tightly embracing girls and his smile grew a little warmer.

The reception went off without a hitch. Soon after Noodle's proposal, their roles were reversed and the guitarist was married to the journalist. It lasted long into the night until the children of the choir were napping in the pews and Mike was curled at the alter with Cortez in his hands. The guests left little by little until the band themselves felt it was time to leave. Back at the hotel, Murdoc escorted the other two newlyweds to their door, kissing each girl on the cheek before bidding them goodnight. He then allowed 2D into their own room and pulled him to the bed.

"T'day wos so amazin'. Fanks, Mu'doc.." The young boy whispered, feeling no need to talk any louder in the quiet of their hotel room. The overwhelming joy had dimmed down into a near unavoidable exhaustion, leaning heavily against his love's chest and gazing into his eyes.

"No thanks needed, luv." Murdoc pulled 2D down onto the bed, slowly undressing him, knowing it would be very uncomfortable to sleep in a suit and tie. When the boy was left in his boxers, Murdoc undressed himself and curled against his husband, nude. "Jus' get some rest. We leave in the afternoon tomorrow. And expect a breakfast in bed."

2D pulled the blanket over them, pulling Murdoc as close as he could and sighing contently. "Yew dun' gotta do dat, Mudsy.." He giggled sleepily, pausing to yawn.

"Bu' I do..." Murdoc yawned, nuzzling against 2D's back. "Sleep, luv...long day tomorrow..."

"Mmkay..." 2D hummed, already limp and breathing in long shallow breaths. He was asleep as the words left his lips, though it didn't stop him from snuggling back against his husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Time: ~9am  
Place: Murdoc's Room

A gentle hand brushed over 2D's bare shoulder, attempting to wake him from a deep sleep. That adorable face was peaceful in his slumber, blue hair tousled all over the white pillowcase. Murdoc kissed his cheek softly, nuzzling against him. "Wake up, luv. I got yew food."

2D's dark eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily around before they rested on the hazy face of Murdoc. He smiled softly, leaning in for a kiss before yawning and rubbing his heels into his eyes. "Mm... mo'nin', lovey~" The singer cooed sleepily, a hand trailing up to Murdoc's cheek.

Murdoc held 2D's hand to his face, turning and kissing his palm. "Yew like pancakes, yeh? Got 'em, and some eggs and toast."

"Aw.. fanks, Mistah Tusspot," He giggled, sitting up a bit so he could wrap his arms around Murdoc and place a more substantial kiss on him. His lips tingled delightedly at the name, lighting up his sleepy features.

Murdoc pulled away, taking the tray from the table and laying it beside his lover. "Mister Tusspot..." he murmured, sitting heavily on the side of the bed. "Murdoc Alphonce Faust Tusspot."

"Ah loik i'," 2D complimented, scooting up more so he was sitting up. "'n ah love yew," he added, glancing over his food. He turned the plate a bit, taking a bite of the pancakes.

Murdoc smiled, breaking off a bit of the toast for himself. "Luv yew, too." he whispered hoarsely, taking a bite of the bread.

Stu crossed his legs, reaching over the tray to give Murdoc's hair a gentle caress. "Yew bettah. Yew dun' gotta choice now!" He giggled, holding up a hand and proudly displaying the band it adorned.

Murdoc held up his own hand, the silver band gleaming in the early morning light. "I wouldn't get rid of yew fer the world, luv." he chimed with a smile.

2D grinned, gently tugging Murdoc's chin forward and leaning over the tray to place yet another kiss on his lips. "Fanks, Muds, means a lo'." He nuzzled noses for a moment before sitting back and taking a bite of his pancakes.

Murdoc chuckled softly. "Eat. I'mma take a quick shower."

"Awright. D'yew wont tha eggs 'fo'e yew go?" He offered, not really a big fan of eggs. Eggs grew into chicks, chicks turned into chickens and chickens are made of meat. 2D scooped up more of the pancakes, in love with the soft taste.

"Jus' leave 'em fer me. I won't be long." Murdoc stood, kissing his love and heading for the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack just in case. Cortez was perched on the shower curtain rod, just waking up from his own nap with a soft squawk.

2D finished up the pancakes quickly, wiping the syrup from his lips onto a small napkin and taking one of the two slices of toast. He sat back, one hand tucked behind his messy head and munching on the crunchy bread. He hummed softly as he ate, gazing up at the ceiling as though it held a certain sort of inspiration he treasured.

Murdoc shuffled into the shower, turning on the fake rain until the water burned faintly against his skin. The shower was, as promised, short, and he was standing nude before the mirror to inspect the faded welts on his back and shoulders.

2D let out a sigh, quietly singing along with On Melancholy Hill as he thought over the lyrics once more. He wanted to make sure they were perfect, considering who he'd written the song for. Someone perfect deserved nothing less than perfect.

Murdoc touched a healing spot on his side, wincing and thinking suddenly of the burns his soon-to-be daughter had induced. Had she been more traumatized than the women of the House first realized? He quickly slipped on his grey sweatpants and left the bathroom.

Stu had his eyes closed wistfully; song still dripping from his lips, sweet as honey. He was absently fingering his spikey hair with a slight twitch here and there of his leg or other arm. He was completely submersed in his song.

Murdoc smiled to himself, stopping at the foot of the bed and simply listening. The words were well-thought out, having a deeper meaning than the bassist could make out. "I's abou' me, isn't it?" he inquired after a moment of thought.

2D jumped slightly, dark eyes opening and settling warmly on the bassist. "But o' cou'se," He chimed, smiling and crawling down to the foot of the bed. Standing on his knees with his hands on either of Murdoc's shoulders, Stu placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Murdoc smiled, holding 2D close. "I nevah really noticed until now..."

The singer nuzzled against him, giggling softly. "Y'know, the'e was actually a lotta songs ah sang fo' yew.. Yew nevah seemed t'notice, but it would make me feel bettah jus' ta be able ta git it out, yeh?" He smiled, thin arms wrapping around his husbands neck and forehead pressed to his.

Murdoc blushed a bit, looking down and feeling a strange mixture of bashfulness and shame. "T-thanks, swee'eart."

"Mm-hm~" 2D hummed, smiling a bit more when he noticed the blush. "Aw, da's cute, Mudsy," he teased with a giggle, moving his lips up to kiss the bassist's forehead.

"W-whut, luv?" Murdoc blushed more, a touch embarrassed this time, pulling back slightly to look the singer in the eyes.

"When yew blush, ah mean." He reiterated, pale fingers tugging and playing gently with the back of Murdoc's hair. "S'wrilly cute~"

Murdoc flushed deep red, shuddering in pleasure at the feeling of 2D's hands in his hair. "Y-yew think I'm c-cute...?"

"Of cou'se, Mu'doc~!" He placed another kiss on his rough lips, thin fingers pulling softly at his raven hair. "Adowable, even," Stu added with a giggle.

Murdoc grinned brightly, giggling himself. "Thanks, swee'eart~!"

2D smiled lovingly, nodding. "Welkum, Muds. Love yeh," He sat back on the bed, giving Murdoc a tug down towards his lap.

Murdoc straddled 2D's waist, sitting on his lap. "Luv yew, Stu..." He breathed deeply, sighing just as long. "Gettin' a bit nervous abou' tha' flight. Gonna 'ave tah leave after Su 'as it arranged."

Stu wrapped his thin arms about Murdoc's waist, pecking his nose. "Yewr gunna be foin, Mu'doc. 'm gunna be wroight the'e wif yah~" He assured him with a grin, pulling him closer.

"I know, I know..." He smiled softly, "Gotta get Lizzie, righ'?"

"But o' cou'se~!" Stu chimed, cuddling against Murdoc and holding him tightly. He was unbeliveably excited to meet Liz finally, having dreamt about her the night previous. "Oh yeh, Muds, guess wot else?"

"Whut, swee'eart?" Murdoc's heart fluttered at the thought of having a daughter. He'd be making someone very happy, someone other than 2D.

2D giggled, holding up his hand that held a simple wedding band. "Ah jus' got ta mawwy tha bestes' pe'son on tha plane'! Isn' dat amazin~?" He flashed a large, gap-tooth smile and giggled giddily.

Murdoc blushed happily, pushing the singer flat on his back against the mattress and kissing him senseless. "Our 'oneymoon will be jus' as 'mazing, luv. I got it all worked out. Won't be fer a bit, but I'm sure yew can wait, eh~?"

"Yeh," 2D said, blinking dizzily from the sudden kiss. "Wai', yew do?" He came back to his senses, giving Murdoc a bright-eyed look.

"Thought it all ou' while yew was in tha' 'ospital. Gonna 'ave a day or two all to ourselves. Yew get to pick where, even longer if yew wan'." Murdoc shrugged. "If yew wan' to, Stu."

"Sounds gweat! Dunno whe'e, though," he laughed sweetly, smiling dreamily up at Murdoc. "Yewr so 'mazin', Muds~" With that he pulled the older back down into a kiss.

Murdoc chuckled deeply as he returned the kiss. He poked the singer's high nose, giggling. "Well, yew jus' think it ovah, eh? I gotta find Su and Noods. See when we're leaving."

"Awright," Stu agreed, though he was reluctnat to release his twiggy-armed grip on Murdoc. He finally sat up, returning the older to his lap and stealing one last kiss. "'n membah, tha flight will be mo'e den wo'th it, Mudsy~!"

Murdoc got to his feet slowly, longing for more than 2D's touch. "True, swee'eart." He made his way to the door, turning back to blow the singer a kiss as he left.

2D watched after him with a genuine, loving smile. He never could get enough of that man. With a content sigh the singer stretched back out, thinking over all of the possible destinations for their honeymoon.

Murdoc didn't have far to go. Noodle and Susan were walking down the hall toward him at that very moment. "G'Morning, yew two~!" He chimed, grinning almost evily. "Have a good nigh'?" Susan merely blushed, her head held high. "Yes, Murdoc, we did. I can tell you all about it if you want." She simpered. Murdoc stuck out his tongue like a grossed out child. "Ick~! No thanks. If it's not D, its not fer me." He winked to show he was only teasing. "'Ow's our flight comin' along, luvs?"

2D, hearing voices just outside the door, went ahead and hopped out of bed. Regardless of his outfit, only his boxers, he trotted over and opened the door. "Oh, 'ey gi'ls~" He chimed happily, stepping part-way out the door.

Susan, having taken acceptance in the Gorillaz's odd wardrobe, didn't hesitate to hug her fellow 'wife'. "Hey, D~!" Noodle continued the dropped conversation. "We're packing up the bus now. The flight leaves at 1."

"Er, wot time s'it anyways?" He asked, glancing down at Susan and smiling as he returned the hug. 2D was, as always, in an amazingly happy mood. His mind was so filled with joyous things -marriage, adoption, friends- that he couldn't even remember if it was morning or noon.

"Just past 11. We're getting packed up now. Probably best for you to do the same." Noodle smiled softly at the both of them and continued to the elevator, Susan trailing after her with a cheery wave to 2D. Once they left, Murdoc threw his arms around his husband's neck to kiss him happily. "Bet I can pack faster!" he sang, racing back inside the room and pulling the dresser drawers open.

Stuart laughed, closing the door and deciding that two hours was time plenty to get ready. He snuck up behind Murdoc, glomping him and pecking his temple with a giggle. Perfect.. the perfection had held steady and, if all went according to the scrawny lad's plans, they'd stay that way.

Murdoc laughed a rare, truly happy laugh. It wasn't as gruff as one might expect, though the cigarettes had and always will have taken a toll on his voice. As far as sounds went, this was the lightest he ever got, and it reflected his mood perfectly. "Yew best dress tha' scrawny arse of yers. Don't want any othah man lookin' at yer perfect form, eh?" He tipped the light boy into his arms, reaching round to pinch his rear to make a point.

2D giggled, kissing him with a quick, yet deep, press of the lips. "Yeh, okay. Love yah, Mudsy!" He nuzzled against his husband's forehead, squeezing him lovingly before turning to skip off and find some clothes.

Murdoc chuckled, packing away 2D's suit carefully, then turning to his own. As he picked it up, the papers fluttered from his suit pant's pocket like a flustered dove settling on solid ground. He picked them up delicately, setting them aside on the dresser and returning to empty the drawers of its contents.  
2D returned a few moments later, clad in a pair of torn jeans -which gave small peeks of his legs ranging from his ankles to his upper thighs- and a chameleon tee. The small reptile's color changed depending on where the light hit it, contrasting with the dark grey-ish black fabric of the shirt. "So, we'e pwrolly gunna 'ave some time lef' ovah fo'e we gotta git on tha plane. Wotcha wonta do until den?"

Murdoc pulled on a plain white tee and exchanged his sweatpants for a beige set of cargo pants. "Wanna read somethin'? I's 'bout our daughtah, so yew may as well learn." he muttered solemnly, nodding to the stack of papers on the dresser.

2D's bright smile disappeared at Murdoc's tone, a slight chill settling in the pit of his stomach. "Er... okay?" He slipped past the bassist to the papers, picking them up and perching on the edge of the bed and rummaging through his bags for his mint-colored reading glasses. "Is i'.. somfink bad?" He inquired anxiously, pushing his bangs back and setting the glasses over his ears.

"Her parents records. Apparently, her father was a drunk. Mom died in a car accident. Poor kid's had it rough." He threw the last of his clothes into the suitcase and turned around, sighing. "The bastard tried to set her on fire." He stated dully, reclining beside his lover, feet still on the floor as he lied back, hands behind his head, legs bent at the knees as he tried to relax. Pre-flight jitters...

2D was biting his lip when Murdoc finished, face tilted down and eyes set sorrowfully on Elizabeth's picture. Truthfully, he'd been through the drunken beatings, car accidents, fire, even... but for someone that young, it was horrible. Especially for a little girl. "Da's... da's 'orrible.."

Murdoc just closed his eyes and pictured a happier life they would live together. "He's doin' time in prison fer it. Kid's scarred, though. No way around it..." Murdoc put a hand to 2D's back from his prone position on the mattress. "Our Lizzie 'as nightmares sometimes. We gotta watch fer them, yeh? And some teddy bear she calls Memi. 'Pparently, she loves babies..."

2D was surprised at how much he and this girl had in common. She was scarred too. And the nightmares... The singer merely nodded, still gazing down at the picture. She was a kindred soul and he was sure he knew how to comfort her. At least.. he knew how he wished he could have been comforted. "Ah fink we'e gunna get a long ma'velously," 2D commented with a nod.

The bassist smiled a bit. "So she really /is/ the right Elizabeth..." he murmured in awe, seeing the comforting, almost motherly look on 2D's face. It looked so natural... "She's got scars deeper than they know, I think. She's gonna need a loving set of fathers, eh?"

2D nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Yeh, she does.. So 'ow much longah we got?"

Murdoc pulled out his phone, flipping it open and shut again. "Enough fer a kiss, I hope?" He pleaded, batting his eyes at the singer.

2D's anxiety melted back into his usual warmth, though with a frisk of playfulness. "Oh, ah dunno, Muds. Is the'e~?" He asked, slipping off the bed to sit on Murdoc's lap; thin legs off to either side and suspending him over the older.

"Suppose so~" he teased, licking his lips softly. "I can clear a spot on my /busy/ schedule fer yew, if yer interested..." He ran sharp nails up under 2D's shirt, scraping against his sides.

The younger lad shivered, leaning forward so his forehead was against Murdoc's and sighing over his lips. "Oh, woll, if yew'd go frough all tha twrouble of doin' dat fo' lil ol' me~" He giggled, his lips ghosting over his husband's in a teasing way while his dark, half-lidded eyes gazing into Murdoc's.

Murdoc sighed softly against Stuart's petal-soft lips. "Anytime..." he breathed, pulling 2D flush against him, slowly tightening his grip like a serpent until he achieved his goal.

"Mmm.. maaaybe," Stu chimed breathily, a smirk tugging at his mouth. His thin arms slipped about Murdoc's neck, fingers giving the shaggy hair near the back of his head a tug.

The bassist groaned softly, pulling away from the singer's hand just to make the sensation more pleasurable. "Maybeh? Whut yew talkin' 'bout, luv?" He chuckled darkly, eyes closing.

"Maybeh ah will, maybeh ah won'~" He giggled, giving Murdoc's hair a sharp pull, soothing his scalp with a tender massage. Stu was enjoying himself, giving Murdoc's upper lip a nip but still holding the wanted kiss at bay.

Murdoc's breath fluttered as he exhaled, enjoying the sharp pain and the soothing sensations that followed. "Yew fuukin' tease..." he giggled softly, almost whispering. His hands fell back against the mattress, lost in the dominating presence of Stuart's body.

"Yew say dat loik yew dun' like et~" He pouted playfully, kneading at Murdoc's hair with a mixture of smoothing and jerking- careful not to hurt him. Stu's soft lips pressing on the edge of Murdoc's as he chuckled hotly.

"Yew jus' rile me up, luv," he whimpered, turning quickly to touch his lips to 2D's, jerking against the fingers in his hair roughly.

2D smirked against his lips, continuing to pull and tug at his hair whilst administering a feisty kiss. Stuart was never aware of himself changing so drastically- one minute sweet and heartfelt, the next down and dirty. He was a lad of many faces indeed.

The bassist moaned against 2D's lips, his hands once again wandering up to his husband's sides. He pinched and prodded sharply at the delicate skin over the singer's ribs, leaving small red marks.

2D shivered and whimpered delightedly at every little assault to his vulnerable body, the kiss growing deeper and more rewarding for it. It vaguely occurred to him that once they had Little Liz about, they may not have many moments like this- being busy playing mommy and daddy 24/7 and all.. well, if all went according, Noodle and Elizabeth would become close sisters and Liz would want to stay with her sisters -Noodle and Su- more often than he boring old parents..

Murdoc delved deep into 2D's mouth, his breathing becoming heavy with each passing moment. He felt up the singer's chest, over his sides, brushing against his collarbone...every inch of 2D seemed special now that they were married.

2D let out a soft coo into the kiss, fingers trailing from Murdoc's hair to his hips, the pads of his thumbs playing along the skin about the dips.

Murdoc just registered the nearing passion, but was cut short by a brisk, loud knocking at the door. Murdoc sat bolt upright, regretting it when his forehead collided with 2D's.

2D yelped, jerking back himself and falling into a lying position- albeit painful with his legs bent up beneath his back. "..ow." He couldn't resist a chuckle, rubbing his forehead and moving off of his husband for a bit of recovery.

Murdoc rubbed his head, sitting up and keeping one eye closed as he stood, a bit light-headed as he walked to the door, wrenching it open with a growl. Noodle just stood there and smiled, taking in the bassist's rumpled clothes and disheveled hair. "Interrupt something, did I?" She held out her hands. "Your bags, please."

"Yeh, actually yew did," 2D called half-jokingly from inside as he scooped up both of their bags and skipped out to the two. "He'e ya go, Noods~" He set them down, pulling his wrinkled chameleon shirt down and smiling innocently at her with kiss-bruised lips.

Murdoc smiled, putting his arm around his husband's waist and drawing him close. Noodle beamed, bending down to gather the bag handles and practically skipping to the elevator with a giggle. "Don't get too hot and heavy~! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" The door closed on the elevator and Murdoc leaned in close. "Did yew see her hip, luv?" Murdoc giggled. "A bit bruised, I'd say. Had a fun~ night, I'm sure."

2D giggled, nuzzling against Murdoc's neck and placing a palyfully hot kiss on it. "Wolly yew 'eard 'er, only five mo'e minu'es. We should pwrolly sta't down, eh?" He sent another lasting glance inside the hotel room, having come to love it there.

Murdoc followed the singer's gaze. He went back, grabbing the papers from the sheets and nodding toward the bathroom. "I won't lie, I wan' one of those showers..."

"Yeh, dey'e gweat!" 2D chimed, hanging around Murdoc's neck. His words held more meaning than simply the showers being great, considering he'd only had one, rather eventful shower.. "So we got evewyfing, den?"

"Yeh," he stated, lifting the papers. "Let's go."


End file.
